


La vallée des héros

by MissNook



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Gen, aventure, heros, légende
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Dans un Hyrule dévasté, s'éveille une fée. De lieux dévastés en lieux dévastés, elle cherchera à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, et à libérer les terres de la menace qui les a transformées. Mais elle trouvera bien plus que des ruines, elle trouvera des forces dissimulées et une légende qui lui murmure à l'oreille, celle de la vallée des héros !





	1. Le dernier espoir

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été commencée en 2009 et finit en 2016. Mon style a évolué mais j'ai fait une passe pour reprendre les premiers chapitres. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

 

L’histoire que je vais vous conter a lieu dans une contrée lointaine, si lointaine que seuls ceux dont l’imagination est aussi puissante que le vent peuvent s’y rendre. Dans ce pays anciennement ravagé par une guerre sans merci où ténèbres et lumière s’affrontèrent dans un combat vain, la vie avait repris son cours mais les traces du passé restaient ancrées dans les cœurs et les paysages. Au plus profond d’un lac encerclé par une terre rousse, un coffre reposait. Autour de lui des poissons passaient tranquillement. Soudain, l’eau frissonna. Une onde remonta vers la surface, accompagnée de bulles d’air. Le coffre remua, vibra, ses parois rouillées se craquelant. Dans un dernier choc, il se disloqua dans un nuage de bulles.

Une faible lumière s’en échappa et remonta lentement vers la surface. Un cri étouffé se fit entendre quand elle atteignit enfin l’air libre. Si l’on s’approchait, on pouvait voir une petite créature ailée reposant sur les vagues remuantes du lac, n’ayant plus assez de forces pour atteindre le bord si lointain. Ses ailes trempées et lourdes étaient étendues sans vie. Ses yeux d’un bleu nocturne, encore ouverts, semblaient supplier le ciel de la tirer des bras de sa prison liquide.  
"Tout espoir est perdu", pensa-t-elle alors que son souffle s’affaiblissait.

Le vent se mit à souffler, d’abord comme une brise d’espoir puis comme une violente rafale qui frôla les eaux du lac pour remonter vers les cieux. Il essayait tant bien que mal de venir en aide à l’une de ses messagères mais l’eau puissante suivait son mouvement sans jamais lâcher sa proie ! La fée dans son berceau glacé, sentit l’espoir s’envoler et comme pour lui donner raison le vent cessa tout à coup de souffler. Son murmure s’éloigna, loin entre les montagnes qui entouraient le lac, loin au-dessus d’une grande plaine rouge malgré le printemps, loin au-dessus d’un étrange édifice où il s’arrêta enfin.

Sur les flots froids du lac, la pauvre fée se laissait maintenant flotter sans aucune réactivité. Ses ailes commencèrent à s’enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans l’eau, la lourdeur de celles-ci l’entraînant peu à peu vers le fond. Une dernière inspiration et l’eau se referma sur elle alors que de la passe qui menait au lac un écho faisait trembler l’air. Entourée par l’immensité bleue la fée n’entendait plus rien, elle se laissa bercée par les flots, attendant que le dernier filet d’air s’échappe de ses lèvres. Elle n’avait plus la force de se battre…

L’eau au bord du lac se mit à trembler et s’agita. Des remous parvinrent jusqu’à la fée. Elle vit à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, l’eau qui bouillonnait et s’affolait ! Des nuages de bulles qui se formaient autour d’un arrivant inconnu !

"On vient me sauver", se dit-elle tout bas.

Alors avec le peu de forces qu’il lui restait elle tenta de remonter vers la surface, assez près elle l’espérait, pour être récupérée. Les remous se firent plus forts et rendirent sa remontée difficile mais elle s’accrocha à cette lueur d’espoir qui venait dans sa direction. Quelque chose s’approchait, quelque chose qui frappait l’eau de sa force, qui la soulevait et la repoussait.  
Encore un peu, encore un tout petit effort…

Mais les dernières bulles s’échappèrent de sa bouche ouverte sur son dernier cri et la lumière s’éteignit devant ses yeux.

 

 


	2. De l'herbe sur la prairie

Agitées par le vent, les ailes de la fée se soulevaient puis redescendaient au rythme du souffle à peine perceptible. Ouvrant les yeux, la faible créature aperçut tout d'abord une lumière éblouissante puis, tandis qu'elle se redressait doucement elle put enfin admirer le décor qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Le soleil se levait sur une prairie immense et baignait de sa lumière jaune et puissante le trait de l'horizon. Une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière céleste, la fée se redressa enfin sur ses deux jambes et resta là à regarder le soleil s'avancer sur le sol. Mais au fur et à mesure que le sol s'illuminait et que les ombres se formaient, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans une prairie aux herbes noires et rouges comme des flammes et sur laquelle plus aucun arbre ne poussait. Seuls quelques cadavres de grands chênes et hêtres jonchaient le sol et son dur vécu.  
  
"Que s'est-il passée ?" demanda-t-elle à voix haute comme si les esprits des arbres pouvaient encore lui répondre.

Sa question eut pourtant un effet inattendu car le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et elle fut renversée en arrière ! S'agrippant de toutes ses forces à une herbe proche, elle attendit que le séisme se calme alors qu'une ombre immense se dressait au-dessus d'elle ! Le tremblement s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était venu mais l'ombre ne disparut pas. La fée ouvrit les yeux et se rendit alors compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une herbe était en fait un crin. Levant ses yeux elle voyait ceux d'un cheval qui la regarda avec curiosité et dont la tête cachait le soleil. Reprenant ses esprits après sa frayeur, la minuscule créature se releva et regardant son étrange compagnon, réalisa enfin le pourquoi de la situation.

"Tu es mon sauveur !"

Le cheval hennit de toute sa voix en guise de réponse.

"Wooo ! Calme-toi ! Attention à mes oreilles !"

Les fées comprennent les animaux dans l'essentiel de leur langage mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai, aussi le cheval se remit à hennir sans prendre en compte cette remarque. Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de le calmer, la fée agita ses ailes pour finir de les déplier sous le regard de son ami et s'envola enfin pour se poser sur sa tête. Elle commença à caresser son chanfrein et le cheval se calma, profitant de ces bons traitements.

"Ahlala sacré toi, mon ami à poil. C'est donc toi qui es venu à mon secours ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré mais déçue que tu ne puisses pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici depuis l'époque où j'ai été enfermée dans ce coffre par inadvertance. Quand je pense à cette histoire idiote ! Tu vois je voyageais dans une bouteille - ce qui est d'ailleurs fortement inconfortable je te ferai remarquer - pour pouvoir aider un jeune garçon dans une quête soi-disant épique. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons de grands pouvoirs de guérison d'où notre utilité dans ce genre d'aventure. Enfin bref où en étais-je… ah oui ! Le garçon que j'accompagnais s'est fait blesser dans une attaque de coquillos alors il m'a libérée pour que je puisse le soigner. Jusque là tout se passait à merveille et je le soignais alors qu'il ouvrait un coffre au trésor et brandissait bêtement son contenu. Je m'apprêtais alors à partir vers une contrée plus sympathique lorsque le coffre s'est refermé sur moi et tout ça parce que mon cher compagnon a perdu l'équilibre en brandissant sa petite clé et a heurté le couvercle… "

Le cheval souffla fortement par ses naseaux, si bien que la fée s'interrompit.  
"Puisque ça t'ennuie autant, j'arrête de te raconter ça…"

La fée s'envola de nouveau et prit du plaisir pendant de longues minutes à virevolter de-ci de-là sur le souffle frais de la matinée. Mais après cet amusement elle se sentit perdue, abandonnée car elle réalisa enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde qu'elle avait connu mais qui lui était maintenant secret. Et pourtant même si elle ne le voyait pas, au loin dans la prairie une herbe rouge venait de prendre une belle couleur verte.

 


	3. Le bourg d'Hyrule

Après avoir compris la difficulté de sa situation, la petite fée s’installa sur le dos de son compagnon et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’elle devait faire.

"Mmmmh… Je suis sur la plaine d’Hyrule apparemment. La guerre a bien eu lieu alors…" Elle ferma les yeux et demeura immobile.

"Comment savoir ce qu’il s’est passé exactement… Il faudrait que je trouve des êtres vivants mais apparemment ça ne court pas les rues."

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une idée venait de lui traverser l’esprit.

"La tour du savoir", cria-t-elle si fort que le cheval hennit bruyamment sensible à l’agitation soudaine. "Il faut que je m’y rende, je trouverais certainement des réponses à mes questions sur place !"

C’est ainsi qu’elle s’élança dans les airs et se mit à voler frénétiquement au-dessus de la plaine, en direction d’un mur de pierres visible au loin. Un hennissement retentit et le cheval se lança à sa suite, galopant à ses côtés, les crins soulevés par le vent, les sabots frappant le sol qui semblait résonner dans cette étendue vide. Ils avancèrent de concert jusqu’à une petite colline qui leur cachait encore la vue du bourg car c’était bien vers le Bourg d’Hyrule qu’ils se rendaient. Une ville, siège de la communauté hylienne, lieu de vie, de commerce et de passage où des individus de tous les peuples d’Hyrule se croisaient dans une grande harmonie, rendant cette cité unique. Surplombant ce lieu, se trouvait le palais royal où trônaient le roi et sa fille avant ce temps de guerre. Au centre de ce majestueux château était la tour du savoir, bibliothèque immense aux milliers d’ouvrages relatant tous les faits marquant de l’histoire d’Hyrule, toutes les connaissances en matière de sciences, d’armement, de stratégie ou encore de littérature.

Impatiente et ravivée par ce but si proche, la fée s’élança vers le haut de la colline et s’arrêta net. Devant elle, le mur qui de loin lui semblait droit et fort était en fait une ruine recouverte de mousse et lierre. Une chaîne pendait péniblement à un pan de mur, là où auparavant un solide pont levis était accroché, permettant de protéger la ville des monstres la nuit et de créer un passage franchissable le jour pour les centaines de marchands et touristes qui y venaient. Plus loin, des carcasses de maisons jonchaient le sol. Et là haut, sur la colline abritant le château rien que le vide et la terre noire, comme si tout avait été rasé par une énorme explosion. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la petite créature, son dernier espoir venait de s’envoler. Comme une âme en peine, elle se laissa porter par ses ailes au milieu des décombres. Elle apercevait ici une enseigne de forgeron dont le métal avait été déformé par la chaleur des flammes, là une tombe érigée pour l’un des nombreux morts. S’il y avait une sépulture, c’est bien qu’il y avait eu des survivants mais ils avaient sûrement fui ce lieu de dévastation ou étaient morts loin de chez eux. Elle se posa au sol devant ce qui restait du lieu de recueillement et de magie qu’était le temple du temps. Elle entra à l’intérieur par le côté puisque le seul mur encore debout était celui de l’entrée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un lieu aussi protégé magiquement et physiquement avait pu ainsi être réduit en ruines. Elle se rendit presque habituellement dans une pièce anciennement cachée où l’épée du Héros reposait sur son socle avant l’incident. Une poussière noire et collante recouvrait tout dans cette salle. De sa main, elle frotta doucement le piédestal ce qui fit apparaître les trois triangles d’or, le signe de la Triforce, une ancienne relique datant de la création du monde, témoignage du passage des divinités sur terre. Elle continua de survoler l’endroit en cherchant une quelconque trace de l’épée mais elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Elle reprit alors son avancée et se dirigea vers le château. Sur sa route une seule chose attira son regard fut un petit saule encore verdoyant qui poussait dans les décombres d’une maison, non loin d’un puits.

En arrivant en haut du chemin menant au palais, elle s’interrogea devant l'étendue vide qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Pas une ruine, pas un débris, le vide... Quel sort et quelle puissance avait-il fallu pour détruire un château entier lui aussi protégé par la magie et même plus ?! Il était l’écrin de la famille royale et d’une détentrice d’un bout de la Triforce, le pouvoir de la sagesse ! Un pouvoir gigantesque, colossal ! Pour contrer ce pouvoir il aurait fallu que l’ennemi possède lui aussi un pouvoir similaire. Mais alors, cela voulait dire que tout était vrai. La quête épique, le Héros du Temps… Le jeune garçon qu’elle avait aidé… Alors il avait échoué et c’était sûrement pour ça que le monde était plongé dans de telles ténèbres…

Alors qu’elle se remémorait ses aventures avec le jeune homme, elle avança de quelques tirs d’aile sur la terre noire et... s’écrasa. Elle venait de heurter quelque chose de plein fouet, mais elle avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne voyait rien. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le point d’impact mais plus doucement et encore une fois rencontra un obstacle. Elle avança une main tremblante devant elle et sentit la pierre froide, lisse puis une rainure et de nouveau la roche. C’était un mur… non c’était un palais invisible !

 


	4. Le message

Lorsque la fée toucha le mur à nouveau, un étrange picotement lui traversa le corps puis une voix s’éleva dans sa tête :

"Toi qui a le cœur pur,

Toi dont les desseins sont empreints de gentillesse,

Toi qui a su trouver ces murs,

Toi dont le destin changera celui de cette forteresse,

Fais maintenant ton choix

La fuite ou aller de l’avant

Mais quel qu’il soit

Fais-le ici et maintenant"

La fée resta un instant arrêtée par l’étrangeté de ce phénomène puis avança vers le mur. A peine avait-elle fait un mouvement qu’une lumière l’aveugla et dans un nuage brumeux, le palais apparut à ses yeux.

"Tu es seule à voir ce château…

L’espoir arrive de nouveau", dit encore la voix qui se faisait lointaine.

La fée leva les yeux sur l’édifice qui lui faisait face. Il était fait de pierres grises et s’élevait sur une vingtaine de mètres. Son toit rouge brillait sous le Soleil couchant. Des tours ornaient les quatre coins du domaine et le donjon trônait à leur centre, rehaussé par une tour, la tour du savoir. Les ailes de la créature battirent frénétiquement alors qu’elle l’apercevait. Elle reprit son vol vers la porte centrale qui était entrouverte. Elle se glissa par entrebâillement et commença sa visite. Elle passa d’abord à la tour de garde la plus proche pour voir s’il restait quelqu’un ou s’il y avait un indice quelconque qui lui indiquerait ce qu’il s’était passé. Le sol de la première tour était jonché de bois de lances brisées, d’éclat de fer et de meubles. Il n’y avait aucune trace de vie et seul le vent faisait bouger les quelques tentures représentant des scènes de guerre qui ornaient les murs. Elle ressortit et se dirigea vers la tour suivante mais le même spectacle navrant l’y attendait. Il semblait que les soldats s’étaient battus hardiment contre un envahisseur mais étrangement aucune trace de sang n’était visible.

Elle poursuivit son déplacement vers les deux autres tours alors que le Soleil couchant agrandissait les ombres dans la cour du château. La troisième tour fut sans surprise dans le même état que les deux autres mais la quatrième était bien différente. Elle était restée propre et rangée, les lances étaient encore disposées sur leur râtelier, à côté des épées. La fée s’envola vers le deuxième étage, intriguée par l’ambiance qui planait en ce lieu. En haut du premier escalier, une salle d’entraînement était encore habitée par une odeur de transpiration et l’on pouvait croire qu’en tendant l’oreille on entendrait le bruit des lames qui se heurtent, le son des arcs qui se tendent et des flèches qui transpercent l’air avant de toucher leur cible. Les lampes de la salle étaient éteintes et pourtant une lumière bleutée semblait en provenir. La fée s’approcha et découvrit qu’une étrange lame aux reflets bleus était posée sur une table. S’approchant doucement elle la regarda de plus près et une envie irrésistible de la toucher la prit. Elle avança sa main vers la poignée. Une sensation de gel emplit ses doigts et lorsqu’elle voulut les retirer, elle se rendit compte que la lame était aussi légère qu’une plume malgré sa grande taille. Elle fit quelques mouvements avec puis recommença son observation. Le poignard qu’elle tenait avait une lame courbe et d’étranges signes étaient inscrits sur le manche en argent. Plus elle les regardait et plus elle avait l’impression que les caractères rétrécissaient. Quand elle recula enfin son visage du pommeau, elle se rendit compte que la dague était maintenant à sa taille. C’était une arme vraiment étrange, sans doute envoûtée par un sort très puissant. Elle l’agita de nouveau puis chercha un moyen de la transporter facilement quand elle réalisa qu’il n’y avait sûrement pas de fourreau à la taille des fées. Alors qu’elle ruminait ces pensées, elle sentit un poids autour de sa taille et vit très vite qu’une ceinture bleue ornée d’un fourreau avait fait son apparition. Elle y rangea donc la dague tout en se demandant si c’était réellement une bonne idée d’emporter un tel objet. Elle quitta ensuite la salle d’entraînement et finit de monter les escaliers pour atteindre l’étage dortoir. Il n’y avait rien de très intéressant ici. Comme tout le reste de la tour, tout était ordonné comme si les soldats allaient revenir d’un instant à l’autre avec leurs lourdes cottes de mailles. Elle allait donc quitter la pièce lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin de la pièce et de son tiroir s’échappait un bout de papier froissé. La fée s’approcha et tira dessus pour le récupérer, alliant son geste à la délicatesse nécessaire pour ne pas le déchirer. Lorsqu’elle l’eut récupérer, elle le déposa avec difficulté sur le bureau et se mit à le lire.

" _Je m’appelle Georg Méto,_

_Aujourd’hui est sûrement le dernier jour de ma vie. Le château a été attaqué hier par l’armée du conseiller du roi qui nous a trahis. Il a une telle connaissance de l’architecture de notre forteresse que je doute qu’elle résiste à ses assauts bien longtemps. D’après ce que notre bien aimé Roi nous a dit, il a également de grands pouvoirs qu’il a obtenu après avoir éliminé des sorciers de tout le royaume._

_Je laisse ce message qui j’espère restera intact pour qu’un jour peut-être on puisse sauver notre monde des ténèbres de la perdition. Que celui qui trouve ce message aille voir le verset 7 du livre de la Légende, le livre…_ "

Le reste du message avait disparu, comme si quelqu’un en avait retiré l’encre. La fée relut le message puis regarda par une meurtrière de la salle pour apercevoir la Tour du savoir. C’était donc sa prochaine destination. Elle s’envola par la fenêtre alors que l’obscurité recouvrait maintenant la bâtisse.

 


	5. La tour du savoir

Après quelques mouvements d’ailes, la fée atteignit enfin les lourdes portes du donjon qui étaient closes. Elle avisait une fenêtre au-dessus d’elle lorsque dans un grincement d’outre-tombe, les gonds se murent et les deux pans s’éloignèrent lentement l’un de l’autre pour laisser une petite ouverture suffisante pour lui permettre d’entrer. Un peu angoissée par tous les évènements étranges qui la touchaient en si peu de temps, elle s’avança tremblante dans l’obscurité du lieu et arriva dans un hall immense. En son centre était étalé un long tapis rouge bordé de fils d’or qui montait vers des escaliers de bois majestueux. Ces derniers s’enroulaient de part et d’autre d’une porte en fer au niveau du premier palier pour atteindre d’autres étages. De chaque côté du hall, de grandes portes menaient aux cuisines ou à des grandes salles créées pour recevoir des invités de marque. La pièce en haut de l’escalier était la salle du trône mais sa porte était close. Des chandeliers éteints étaient placés à intervalle régulier le long des rampes de l’escalier et un lustre de cristal accroché au sommet de la pièce vibrait doucement bercé par le vent et émettait un son de carillon. La fée était stupéfaite devant tant de luxe et de beauté. La place avait gardé beaucoup de majesté malgré les nombreuses années qui avaient écoulé leur douce mais irrémédiable emprise sur ces lieux. La créature avança doucement, craignant de troubler la tranquillité du lieu et souffrant du silence oppressant qui l’entourait, tout juste troublé par le doux son du lustre.

"Y’a quelqu’un ?" appela-t-elle sans espoir de réponse.

Alors que l’écho de ses mots s’éteignait dans les profondeurs du palais, un vent glacial venant de la porte restée ouverte souffla la faible fillette vers l’escalier et la propulsa au bas de la première marche. Alors qu’elle se redressait difficilement en se frottant la tête, un bruit sourd retentit et elle ne put que constater que la porte par laquelle elle était entrée venait de se fermer brutalement.

"Au moins il n’y aura plus de vent violent", pensa-t-elle en essayant de se rassurer, son corps encore frissonnant du froid qui l’avait entourée. Elle regarda l’escalier immense qui s’étendait au-dessus d’elle. "Heureusement que j’ai des ailes, sinon je n’arriverais jamais à monter là-haut !" se dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Elle décida tout de même de monter la première marche sans les utiliser. Elle agrippa son bord et après un petit effort, réussit à se hisser à son sommet. Elle remarqua alors que la marche suivante était légèrement plus élevée puisqu’il lui fallait sauter pour l’atteindre. "Je pense que j’ai suffisamment utilisé mes bras pour aujourd’hui", se dit-elle et dépliant ses ailes, elle s’apprêta à s’envoler. Une douleur lui fit alors courber le dos et en se retournant elle vit que ses ailes étaient recouvertes d’une mince couche de givre. Il fallait qu’elle trouve une source de chaleur pour les réchauffer sinon elle ne pourrait plus voler. Elle fit un tour du hall mais les portes étaient toutes bien closes. Alors résignée elle commença à grimper le long escalier, en espérant trouver une aide au premier étage.

Les premières marches furent plutôt aisées à monter mais bien vite elle se trouva devant un obstacle de taille. En sautant le plus haut qu’il lui était possible, elle n’arrivait pas à atteindre la dixième marche de l’escalier. Elle s’assit un instant là et se mit à réfléchir. "Ce qu’il me faudrait c’est quelque chose sur lequel monter", se dit-elle, mais elle eut beau scruter de toute part les recoins du hall depuis son perchoir, elle ne vit rien qui puisse l’aider. Tout en réfléchissant elle regarda ses mains et vit que ses ongles étaient très sales. Elle n’était pas très coquette mais tout de même ! En fait si elle était très coquette mais elle ne voulait pas se l’avouer. Elle sortit donc la dague de son fourreau et se mit à enlever la saleté qui s’était accumulée sous ses ongles. Mais soudain elle s’arrêta net. Elle regarda la lame, puis la marche et de nouveau la lame. Elle se précipita alors en avant et planta la lame dans le bois de l’escalier. Elle posa son pied dessus et grâce à cela, put se hisser à la marche suivante. Elle se pencha ensuite et essaya de récupérer son arme… mais elle avait le bras trop court. Elle redescendit donc et planta la lame plus haut pour pouvoir la récupérer et ça fonctionna ! Heureuse d’avoir trouvé une solution, elle continua son ascension avec davantage d’entrain. La porte de la salle du trône se faisait plus grande à mesure qu’elle s’approchait et enfin elle se hissa au premier étage. Devant elle, l’immense gardienne de fer se tenait droite comme si elle protégeait toujours un roi tout aussi majestueux qu’elle. La fée s’approcha et colla son oreille à la lourde porte. Aucun son ne lui parvint. Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à chercher d’autres portes à l’étage, elle s’enfonça dans un couloir qui partait vers la gauche de la grande salle. Toutes les portes étaient fermées sur la route et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle déboucha de nouveau devant la porte en fer après avoir fait tout le tour de l’étage. Elle regarda les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage et reprit sa difficile ascension.

Cependant les marches devenant de plus en plus hautes et elle se rendit vite compte que sa technique utilisant la dague n’allait plus fonctionner bien longtemps. Elle arriva donc très vite à un obstacle si haut qu’elle ne put pas récupérer sa lame en se penchant. Elle redescendit donc d’un cran et se remit à cogiter. Après quelques minutes d’intenses réflexions elle eut enfin une idée. Elle arracha un de ses longs cheveux et l’accrocha à la poignée de la dague. Puis elle monta dessus, grimpa sur la marche suivante, le cheveu toujours dans sa main et arrivée en haut, tira dessus pour faire remonter la lame. "Pour une fois qu’il y a une utilité à la solidité de mes cheveux", pensa-t-elle en se rappelant les nombreux peignes qu’elle avait brisés en se coiffant. Elle put ainsi reprendre et terminer son ascension.

Elle se hissa enfin au deuxième étage en soufflant et maugréant. Les escaliers continuaient de monter de chaque côté et une grande porte rouge se trouvait en face d’elle. Elle s’avança et alla devant elle. Un tintement la fit sursauter. Un lustre s’agitait aussi à cet étage-ci, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s’approcha de la porte. Une vibration sembla emplir l’air alors qu’elle tendait la main vers le bois et soudain ce fut comme si une onde la traversait et se propageait dans toute la pièce. La porte s’ouvrit et un nouvel escalier apparut. Il était taillé directement dans la pierre mais décoré avec soin et des bougies étaient posées toutes les trois marches. Après que l’onde se soit répercutée sur le mur opposé, elle revint et alluma toutes les bougies sur son passage, illuminant ainsi le chemin qui montait vers la tour du savoir. Lentement la fée s’avança, les yeux écarquillés devant un tel spectacle. Elle monta la première marche et s’installa près de la bougie pour réchauffer ses ailes. Après un quart d’heure elle eut enfin la possibilité de voler. Elle fit quelques looping pour se dégourdir les ailes et pour montrer son contentement avant de filer comme une flèche vers les étages supérieurs.

L’escalier était immense et elle avait l’impression que son ascension ne finirait jamais. Lorsqu’elle arriva en haut elle alla à une fenêtre. La nuit était tombée au dehors mais comme c’était la pleine Lune elle voyait assez clairement le paysage. Devant elle, la ville avait un air lugubre sous cette lumière faiblarde. Au loin la plaine s’étendait alors qu’à l’est une montagne se dressait fièrement et qu’au sud la Lune se reflétait sur le lac. Bien plus loin vers l’ouest le désert était caché sous une étrange brume. Une tempête de sable faisait sûrement rage sur les dunes. Le décor la rendit un peu triste, surtout la plaine vide qui rougeoyait sous les rayons de la Lune, elle qui avant était si remplie de vie et dont le ranch était connu de par le monde. L’établissement avait été totalement détruit et seules quelques pierres qui étaient anciennement les grands murs de l’étable restaient présentes, enfouies en partie sous les herbes rouges. La fée détacha son regard de ce triste paysage et se retourna pour faire face à l’arche d’entrée de la bibliothèque de la connaissance. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver le livre dont parlait la lettre du soldat et de se servir de son contenu à bon escient malgré le fait qu’elle n’ait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait renfermer.

 


	6. Énigmes et bibliothèque

Passant l’arche, la fée leva les yeux et put lire ces quelques mots inscrits dans la pierre de la voûte : "Rien n’est impossible". Elle sourit, se disant que c’était bien le type de paroles qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre alors que la recherche d’un livre dont elle ne connaissait pas même le nom lui tendait les bras. Elle avança donc et se retrouva ébahie devant la grande bibliothèque. Elle s’attendait à voir quelque chose de majestueux et d’une grande ampleur mais devant elle, une seule et unique armoire était placée contre un mur. La pièce était toute petite et bien qu’elle se tourna de tous les côtés, aucune autre ouverture n’était visible. Elle battit des ailes pour s’approcher de l’armoire et essaya de regarder par la vitre. Cependant la poussière s’était accumulée si bien pendant toutes ses années qu’il était impossible, même en frottant de ne serait-ce qu’entrevoir ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Elle agrippa donc la poignée en or fin du meuble et la tira de toutes ses forces. Dans un grincement d’outre-tombe, la porte s’ouvrit et un nuage de poussière s’échappa des tréfonds de l’armoire. Fermant les yeux et toussant, la fée s’écarta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s’approcha de nouveau mais une quinte de toux la reprit et elle eut vite fait de s’éloigner. Se doutant bien que la poussière recouvrait toutes les étagères, elle agrippa le bord de la porte ouverte et se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes. Grâce à son arrimage elle ne se déplaçait pas et pouvait ainsi envoyer voler toute la poussière du meuble. Elle continua jusqu’à ce que la fatigue la reprenne et osa regarder le contenu de l’armoire. Sur l’étagère du haut tout d’abord, il n’y avait rien. La suivante, rien non plus et enfin sur la dernière… Un livre était posé, un ancien ouvrage dont la couverture était noire. Elle atterrit près de la reliure et essaya de lire le titre. "P--r ce-- q-- -nt" déchiffra-t-elle au début mais les moisissures qui rongeaient le livre ne permettaient pas de voir quoi que ce soit d’autre. Elle évalua donc le poids de la couverture et agrippant son bord, essaya de s’envoler pour l’ouvrir malgré les heures de vol qu’elle avait dans les ailes. A sa grande surprise, le premier à-coup qu’elle fit ouvrit entièrement le livre. Sur la première page, en grandes lettres manuscrites noires était écrit : "Pour ceux qui ont le cœur pur". Elle pensa que c’était un bien étrange titre. Alors qu’elle réfléchissait assise contre le livre, se demandant s’il s’agissait du livre qu’elle cherchait et d’un autre côté ne voyant pas d’autres livres, elle ne se rendit pas compte que derrière elle, les pages se pliaient lentement, les unes après les autres et qu’une lueur commençait à provenir de la couverture. Lorsque la lueur devint lumière, la fée se retourna brutalement. La quatrième de couverture flamboyait maintenant d’un éclat tel qu’entre chaque pierre mal scellée de la tour du savoir on pouvait la voir. Stupéfaite, la créature ailée se rendit alors compte que les pages s’étaient pliées et formaient un escalier dont chaque marche avait sa propre phrase.

"Toi qui a le cœur pur,

Toi dont les desseins sont empreints de gentillesse,

Toi qui a su trouver ces murs,

Toi dont le destin changera celui de cette forteresse,

Toi qui a trouvé un chemin,

Toi qui a si souvent bravé les dangers,

Souviens-toi des phrases en mon sein

Afin de trouver le livre sacré"

La fée relut les phrases plusieurs fois jusqu’à les retenir par cœur, puis ne sachant plus à quoi s’attendre, descendit les marches de papier et entra dans la lumière.

Elle sentit une étrange sensation, comme si chaque membre de son corps se détachait et enfin ils revinrent tous pour se réassembler et elle reçut un choc à la tête. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ressentit d’abord une forte douleur au crâne, puis se relevant lentement elle put enfin voir qu’elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque. Un endroit immense et majestueux comme elle se l’était imaginé ! Des dizaines voire des centaines d’étagères étaient rangées, formant un labyrinthe de livres et s’enfonçaient dans la pièce si loin qu’elle n’en voyait pas le bout ! Une peinture phosphorescente avait été appliquée sur les étagères, si bien que tout l’espace était emplit d’une douce lueur verte. Finalement elle aurait préféré n’avoir qu’une pièce petite et d’un aspect rustique plutôt que cet immense édifice. Résignée, elle se mit donc à errer sans but précis entre les allées, cherchant un quelconque indice et se répétant sans cesse les phrases du livre en essayant de leur découvrir un sens caché. Enfin, à bout de force elle retourna à l’entrée et chercha un moyen de repartir. Elle avait beau vouloir à tout prix comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé et faire de son mieux pour aider, elle avait l’impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle se disait qu’elle trouverait peut-être d’autres indications dans le reste du palais. Cependant après de longues minutes de recherche, elle dut se résigner. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de partir. Elle allait rester bloquer dans cette salle. Elle se mit à avoir des pensées négatives.

"Et si je restais à jamais coincée ici ? Je passerai l’éternité qu’est ma vie à chercher dans tous les livres de cette immense bibliothèque jusqu’à mourir d’épuisement et de tristesse ? Non c’est impossible !"

Elle était assise la tête dans les mains, perchée sur une étagère, les jambes pendant dans le vide.  
"C’est impossible…" répétait-elle sans cesse. Et ce fut le déclic.

"Mais non rien n’est impossible ! Rien n’est impossible pour ceux qui ont le cœur pur !" s’écria-t-elle, comprenant enfin le sens des messages.

Elle s’éleva alors dans les airs, ferma les yeux et concentra toutes ses pensées sur sa quête et sur la mission à laquelle elle avait autrefois participé, qui l’avait séparée des siens comme le veut la tradition afin qu’elle aide au mieux une personne au cœur pur. Une chaleur l’emplit alors et elle se sentit comme propulsée par une force alors qu’elle restait sur place. Elle ouvrit les yeux et devant elle, son visage lui souriait ! Elle sursauta et un rire retentit. Devant elle, une fée translucide, entièrement blanche la regardait en rigolant d’un rire très doux qui se répercutait dans toute l’immensité vide de la salle, on aurait dit sa jumelle. Elle virevolta quelques instants devant la créature époustouflée puis, dans un rire, se mit à aller de bibliothèque en bibliothèque, les touchant du bout des doigts et faisant ainsi apparaître des chiffres lumineux sur chacun des meubles. La fée la suivit sans comprendre, lui demandant sans cesse des explications mais l’étrange être ne s’arrêta pas et alla bientôt si vite qu’elle ne put le suivre. Elle retourna alors à l’entrée et observa les chiffres. Un deux, un un, un six et un quatre étaient sur la première rangée. Que pouvaient-ils bien représenter ? Était-ce une sorte de code ?

  
Elle chercha pendant un long moment leur signification avant de réfléchir plus largement.  
"Chaque fois pour avancer dans ce lieu, j’ai dû utiliser un indice qui m’était donné dans la tour. Je vais donc repasser en revue ces indices. Il y avait tout d’abord le titre et la voûte qui formait une phrase et ensuite les messages inscrits sur les marches… Peut-être dois-je les utiliser pour décrypter cette énigme…" pensa-t-elle avant de se répéter sans cesse les phrases écrites sur les marches et de chercher un rapport avec les chiffres.

_NDA : essayez donc, chers lecteurs de chercher par vous-même avant de lire la suite…_  
  
Soudain, la solution vint d’elle-même, elle prit alors l’allée du chiffre deux, puis dans l’allée suivante encore le chiffre deux, suivi du un puis le six et enfin le deux. Elle avait en effet compris que les "de" de la phrase étaient en fait des "deux" et ainsi de suite. Elle arriva donc à un meuble rempli de livres. Elle était heureuse car elle avait presque atteint son but, le livre était forcément parmi ceux-là. Elle commença à lire les titres : "Essentiel d’histoire Vol. 1", "Essentiel d’histoire Vol.2", "Le grand guide du voyageur", "Des bienfaits du lait", "La vie quotidienne de la tribu Gerudo : à partir des notes du professeur Fantrache, mort sur le terrain", "Généalogie de la famille royale d’Hyrule"…  
La fée était assez confuse notamment après avoir vu le titre de l’ouvrage posthume. Elle continua ainsi sa lecture et commença à décaler les livres dont le titre commençait par "le livre" comme indiqué sur la lettre du soldat. Elle finit donc par avoir "Le livre de cuisine : réussissez vos plats pour un dîner digne de la table royale", "Le livre des contes et légendes d’autrefois», "Le livre du héros en herbe", "Le livre maléfique" et "Le livre sacré". Elle sourit et tira "Le livre sacré" vers elle, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être si simple. Alors que le livre tombait de l’étagère, un grognement rauque en sortit, la faisant sursauter. Elle s’en approcha doucement, il ne s’était pas ouvert en tombant mais la couverture avait un aspect peu reluisant. Elle attrapa cette dernière pour ouvrir l’ouvrage mais elle fut immédiatement brûlée. Elle vérifia la tranche du livre et relut le titre. Elle s’était trompée… Dans sa hâte, elle avait sorti le livre d’à côté : "Le livre maléfique".

Elle s’envola donc à nouveau et fit chuter le bon livre. C’était un ouvrage magnifique, argenté et brillant d’une douce lumière. Les deux ouvrages avaient une action répulsive l’un sur l’autre. Sur leurs couvertures respectives, le titre était écrit dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, seule la tranche était lisible. Elle ouvrit le livre sacré et vit que ses pages étaient belles, fines et douces… si douces. Après la fatigue de la journée, la douceur du papier l’apaisa si bien qu’elle commença à s’assoupir, allongée sur les caractères encrés. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle sentit une étrange fraîcheur contre sa cuisse qui la refroidissait de plus en plus. Finalement elle avait tellement froid qu’elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux auparavant presque fermés ! Sa lame brillait d’une étrange lueur et était devenue glaciale. Elle la tira de son fourreau et la regarda mais un bruit la fit se retourner. De la reliure interne du livre était sortie une langue énorme et gluante, d’un noir profond ! Des nerfs rouges étaient visibles au travers de la matière translucide la recouvrant.

D’un battement d’ailes, la fillette s’envola juste au moment où la langue s’abattait à l’endroit où elle s’était assoupie ! Mais elle n’allait pas en rester là et rapidement, telle la langue d’un crapaud, elle s’étira pour essayer d’attraper sa proie ! La fée enchaînait des virages rapides et secs pour échapper aux attaques ardentes de la créature ! "Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à fuir de la sorte", se dit-elle. Elle fonça alors vers le plafond, suivie de près par la langue et au moment où elle allait l’atteindre, elle bifurqua ! Son attaquante n’eut pas le temps de changer de direction et se retrouva collée au plafond. Elle essayait de se décrocher désespérément et peu à peu la pierre s’effritait sous ses assauts répétés ! La fée, lame au poing, l’attaqua alors de plein fouet et la découpa ! Un cri suraigu sortit du livre qui s’enflamma alors que sa protubérance linguale se tordait dans tous les sens avant d’être prise à son tour par le feu dévorant. Encore tremblante de terreur et du surplus d’adrénaline, la petite fée redescendit auprès du livre monstrueux. Elle retourna à sa tranche et gratta avec son ongle. Un papier avait été collé sur le bord et en dessous était écrit "Livre sacré". "Non sans blague !" s’écria la fée furibarde. "Quelle idée de changer les noms des livres comme ça ! Si je tenais la personne qui…  Non c’est de ma faute, j’aurais dû être plus prudente, je suis dans un monde hostile désormais. J’aurais dû voir que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple." Elle se mit à rire en regardant le livre, soulagée de l’avoir enfin trouvé.

 


	7. Verset 7

Son rire s'arrêtant enfin de résonner dans les couloirs vides formés par les bibliothèques alignées, la fée s'approcha du livre et en saisit la couverture. Cependant elle stoppa bien vite son étreinte car la brûlure qu'elle avait déjà sentie reprit de plus belle. Soufflant sur ses doigts encore douloureux, elle regarda anxieusement la couverture. Comment pouvait-elle bien ouvrir le livre si elle ne pouvait même pas en approcher ses mains ? Elle essaya de saisir d’autres parties de la couverture mais de nouveau le livre fut, au toucher, semblable à de la lave en fusion. Après avoir fait le tour de l’ouvrage ainsi, si bien que la pulpe de ses doigts était devenue rouge et semblait prête à saigner, elle s’assit et se mit à réfléchir. Toutes les épreuves que la fée avait passées depuis qu’elle était entrée dans l’enceinte du domaine semblaient être liées. A chaque fois elle avait dû montrer ses qualités pour se sortir des situations étranges et dangereuses imprégnées dans ce lieu. La fillette avait utilisé aussi bien la force que la délicatesse puis avait fait preuve de détermination, de persévérance, de mémoire, d’impétuosité et de réflexion. Il y avait bien une qualité et non la moindre qu’elle n’avait pas réellement montré : le courage et l’abandon de soi.

Alors qu’elle réfléchissait encore au moyen d’ouvrir l’étrange ouvrage, elle se leva d’un bond et comme frappée par la folie, saisit à pleine main la couverture épaisse et agita frénétiquement ses ailes pour séparer le revêtement en cuir des douces pages qu’il pressait ! La douleur dans ses mains déjà meurtries par ses vaines tentatives de découvrir une partie praticable de l’ouvrage, se fit violente, aiguë, comme une lame qui transperçait sa peau ! En regardant ses mains, elle vit son épiderme se noircir et s’assécher. Le cuir si lourd se soulevait millimètre par millimètre, laissant entrevoir peu à peu une écriture douce et liée tracée par une plume. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de la créature, luttant dans un combat sans merci, sachant ce qu’elle sacrifiait à la cause qu’elle avait décidé d’embrasser. De sa bouche entrouverte ne s’échappait aucun cri mais l’horreur et la souffrance se lisait sur son visage alors que ses doigts s’effritaient sous la chaleur de la lave et que leurs cendres tombaient sur les pages d’une blancheur immaculée.  

Dans un dernier battement d’ailes, alors que ses phalanges disparaissaient dans un nuage noir, la lourde couverture arriva en équilibre, droite, penchant légèrement vers l’intérieur. La fée ne la tenait plus, elle ne pouvait plus la tenir car de ses mains il ne restait que des cendres, maintenant éparpillées sur les lettres de la première page. Désespérée elle regarda la couverture pencher lentement sans pouvoir la retenir ! Et soudain, hurlant de douleur, elle chargea ! Fonçant vers l’avant, les moignons de ses membres tendus vers l’avant, ouvrant enfin le livre sacré.  
Elle ne ressentit aucune joie. La douleur du choc l’avait terrassée et elle était étendue sur la pierre froide, évanouie.

Dans son sommeil sans rêve elle ressentit une douce fraîcheur sur ses bras et quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la fée leva ses bras devant elle et aperçut ses deux mains, entières, roses et douces. Son sourire s’élargit, elle les agita, testa sa poigne, toucha l’une puis l’autre, les caressant, passant chaque millimètre sous l’observation de ses grands yeux. La créature ailée se releva mais ses jambes la lâchèrent. Trop d’émotion, trop de fatigue. Elle commença à ressentir une forte douleur aux bras et alors que tous ses muscles semblaient lâcher prise, sa tête heurta le sol.

La fée ouvrit les yeux et leva ses bras devant elle pour ne voir que des moignons putrides et noirs. Elle referma puis rouvrit ses paupières mais ils étaient toujours là. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce n’était qu’un rêve… un magnifique et doux rêve mais uniquement une fantaisie de son esprit fatigué et troublé. Elle referma les yeux, épuisée, tombant dans un sommeil si profond que la douleur ne pouvait plus l’atteindre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle émergea enfin, courbaturée, attristée mais consciente que sa tâche n’était pas terminée. Elle se releva en grimaçant de douleur et se dirigea lentement vers le livre, d’une démarche mal assurée mais déterminée. Sur la première page était inscrit ceci : "Livre sacré – Par les sages du temple du Temps". Elle prit la page avec ses dents et s’envola lentement pour la tourner. "Je n’ai plus qu’à trouver le verset 7" se dit-elle, "Mais… au fait, un verset c’est dans un chapitre et il n’y avait pas de numéro de chapitre sur la lettre. Ça risque de prendre encore beaucoup de temps". La page retomba en douceur contre la couverture. Une courte préface s’étalait devant ses yeux.  
  
_"A ceux qui liront ces mots. Ce livre n’est composé que d’un chapitre mais regroupe tout le savoir des sages sur l’avenir et sur le passé. Futur héros, faites votre chemin jusqu’aux portes du savoir… tournez les pages."._ La fée poursuivit donc sa recherche et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes arriva enfin au verset 7. Et sur le doux papier, des mots notés à la plume s’alignaient.

  
_"Lorsque l’apocalypse aura tout détruit, et nous savons que cela arrivera, il n’y aura qu’un moyen de sauver ce monde mais plusieurs choix tout au long du chemin salvateur. Mais avant de poursuivre il faut que vous sachiez la vérité sur les tristes évènements qui ne se sont pas encore produits au jour où j’écris ces lettres noires mais qui seront inévitables._

_Alors que le mal grandissait, mené par un sorcier puissant et avide, Ganondorf, le peuple demanda un héros et les déesses dans leur grande bonté en envoyèrent deux. Il s’agissait alors de deux enfants nommés Link et Zelda. A chacun fut donné un pouvoir de la Triforce : la sagesse pour la douce Princesse Zelda et le courage pour Link. Leurs destins furent scellés en une rencontre et le combat commença alors car Ganondorf avait vu le pouvoir et la destinée qui sommeillaient en eux et avait décidé de ne pas attendre son réveil. De nombreuses batailles furent menées, une guerre sans merci éclata et le sorcier maléfique fut scellé à jamais dans un futur qui rejaillit sur le passé._

_Cependant la folie des hommes est sans nom et le coup d’état de Ganondorf bien qu’annihilé donna naissance à un nouveau peuple. Une guilde de sorciers noirs ayant pour seul but de détruire, pour seule croyance la guerre, pour seule joie donner la mort. Ils eurent la bonne idée de demeurer dans l’ombre et malgré le fait qu’aujourd’hui déjà nous connaissons leur existence, nous ne pouvons rien contre eux car nous sommes bien les seuls à croire au danger qu’ils incarnent alors que beaucoup doutent même de leur présence. La disparition de Ganondorf a marqué le début de leur règne, car un peuple victorieux en devient plus sûr de soi et moins prudent. Nous avons pourtant essayé de faire entendre raison au roi et la Princesse est trop jeune pour que sa parole soit assez puissante. C’est pourquoi ce verset existe, pour comprendre, pour connaître l’ennemi et savoir le vaincre.  
_

_Lorsque l’apogée des mages noirs fut atteinte, nous plongeâmes plusieurs héros dans un sommeil de pierre, dans la vallée des héros, au fin fond du désert. La princesse Zelda ainsi que Link ne firent pas partie de ceux-là mais leurs descendants dans le cœur des déesses furent trouvés et ainsi conservés loin de la puissance destructrice de la guilde. Nous allons mourir alors nous confions la clé de la vallée à une personne de confiance. En appuyant votre main sur le cercle de fer au dos de ce livre, héros, vous obtiendrez le seul guide possible pour atteindre la vallée des héros. Sans lui, vous ne trouverez jamais la voie et périrez. Utilisez-le et une fois sur place, libérez les héros dans cet ordre qu’il est très important de retenir. Tout d’abord la sagesse, puis le courage et enfin la force.  
Soyez prudent. Que Nairu, Farore et Din guident vos pas et votre cœur."_  

 

A peine la fée eut-elle lu les dernières phrases que le livre eut un soubresaut et se referma en déroulant toutes ses pages qu’elle vit blanches, immaculées. Au dos du livre, le cercle de fer était sous ses yeux, orné d’étranges motifs. Elle s’approcha et posa un de ses moignons dessus. Rien ne se passa. Le livre avait bien parlé de main mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Alors qu’elle désespérait de pouvoir réussir la quête qui lui incombait, la lame brilla à sa ceinture. Les fées ont des orteils faits comme nos mains, c'est-à-dire que le gros orteil est préhensile comme le pouce, aussi put-elle extraire sa lame de son fourreau à l’aide de son pied droit. Elle amena la dague contre son bras gauche et un froid intense lui prit tout le membre, elle ferma les yeux en respirant fort pour essayer de se calmer alors que l’engourdissement devenait de plus en plus intense. Finalement elle ouvrit les paupières et vit que la dague était maintenant dans la continuité de son bras, son pommeau avait entouré son moignon qui n’était désormais plus visible. La créature fit quelques mouvements de parade et d’attaque puis réitéra son essai en collant la pointe de son arme sur le cercle de fer. Ce dernier s’illumina brièvement et s’éleva en grossissant autour de la lame. Il continua de monter ainsi jusqu’à atteindre le pommeau sur lequel il se referma. Il ressemblait fortement à un simple bracelet de fer hormis qu’il vibrait doucement. La fillette l’observa, se demandant comment s’en servir. Soudain le plafond s’ouvrit en cercle au-dessus d’elle et elle fut aspirée à l’extérieur.

 


	8. L'entrée du désert

Sa tête s’arrêtant enfin de tourner, la fée regarda aux alentours pour se rendre compte qu’elle était allongée par terre, hors de l’enceinte du château. Dans son dos, une fine brume se forma et bientôt le les murs disparurent. Un court instant elle crut avoir rêvé mais l’absence de ses mains n’était que trop réelle. Le bracelet étrange autour de son bras semblait venir de temps éloignés tant il était noirci et rouillé. Malgré cela on pouvait ressentir une aura, un pouvoir, une vibration de l’air quand on l’observait attentivement. "Je me demande comment l’utiliser" se dit-elle. "Ils auraient pu mettre un mode d’emploi". Tout en maugréant contre la stupidité des quêtes et la maigreur des indices confiés, elle s’éloigna peu à peu du palais pour rejoindre l’entrée du Bourg. Cependant une voix familière l’arrêta.

"Toi qui a le cœur pur,

Toi dont les desseins sont empreints de gentillesse,

Toi qui a su trouver ces murs,

Toi dont le destin changera celui de cette forteresse,

  
La route est longue mais la solitude n’y est pas

Auprès de ton compagnon, la clé tu trouveras

A l’arrivée de l’aube, il guidera tes pas

Suis-le sans hésiter, le passé sera là."

Après avoir répété plusieurs fois les dernières phrases pour ne pas les oublier, la fillette s’éleva et reprit son chemin. "Compagnon…", se disait-elle, "Je n’en vois qu’un seul dans ces terres désolées". Arrivant aux portes du bourg elle s’arrêta puis s’élança vers son ami à crinière.

"Alors comme ça tu connais le chemin", dit la fée de sa voix chantante.

Revoir son compagnon d’aventure lui faisait plus de bien qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Les épreuves du passé s’en voyaient atténuées. D’un coup de tête, l’équidé lui fit comprendre qu’elle devait monter sur son dos. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant la visite du château car dans les yeux du cheval, une nouvelle flamme de connaissance brillait. Le soleil se levait sur la plaine alors que sous un vent chaud et portant en lui des cendres rougeoyantes d’une source inconnue, ils galopaient. Les hennissements de l’animal retentissaient dans l’étendue vide comme dans la gorge d’une montagne. Regardant aux alentours la fée réalisa que les herbes rouges étaient faites de cendres et, se désagrégeant sous les assauts du vent et des sabots, elles s’envolaient et étaient emportées par le souffle.

Peu à peu le désert se rapprochait et du sable s’ajouta aux débris d’herbes. Il leur fallut une journée pour arriver à un canyon entre deux plateaux. Ils s’arrêtèrent alors pour passer la nuit. La faim se faisait sentir et autour d’eux n’étaient que terre sableuse et amas rocailleux. La fillette commençait à s’inquiéter pour son compagnon à quatre pattes qui, a priori, n’avait pas quitté les alentours du lac où le peu d’herbe jaune était accumulé. Elle se demanda si davantage de préparatifs n’auraient pas été nécessaires avant de se lancer à la conquête du désert. Son esprit se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à un moyen de trouver des vivres pour le cheval, n’étant pas inquiète pour son alimentation propre car il lui suffit d’un petit pois pour tenir cinquante ans en activité et bien plus en sommeil profond - bien qu’aucune durée n’a jamais été définie puisqu’aucune fée n’a eu la patience de tenter l’expérience.

Cependant, après une dizaine de minutes et une observation des alentours allant jusqu’à soulever des rochers de petite taille pour voir si des brins d’herbe ou de la mousse n’y seraient pas cachés, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence qu’il n’y avait rien de comestible pour un équidé. Elle frappa alors dans un caillou du bout de son pied, désespérée par sa propre bêtise. Un bruit étrange lui répondit, comme si la pierre avait frappé quelque chose de dur mais creux. Rapidement, elle contourna le rocher au-dessus duquel le projectile avait été emporté et ne vit strictement rien. Puis elle étudia de nouveau minutieusement les alentours jusqu’à retrouver le caillou, mais ce fut tout ce qu’elle découvrit. Encore plus énervée qu’auparavant, grommelant sans cesse la même question : "Fallait-il vraiment que tout soit si compliqué dans cette quête ?", la fée fit les cent pas. Soudain, son pied droit ressentit une vibration étrange et le même écho que précédemment arriva à ses oreilles. Au sol, à l’endroit même où elle se tenait, la terre était étrangement nacrée. Quelque chose était enterrée là.

Se demandant de quoi il pouvait s’agir, elle commença à creuser rapidement avec la lame mais au bout de quelques minutes cette dernière se mit à briller d’une lueur rouge et vibra. Effrayée, la pauvre fillette tenta de décrocher la dague de son bras, se griffant la peau dans ses efforts désespérés alors que tout son bras tremblait par l’action de l’arme ! Tout aussi violemment que cela avait débuté, la vibration cessa mais pas le rougeoiement qui au contraire s’intensifia si bien que quiconque se serait trouvé à moins de deux cents mètres de là aurait dû se protéger les yeux. La lumière se réduisit et sur la lame des mots se formèrent puis s’estompèrent comme s’ils étaient tracés au fer rouge puis refroidis. "Je ne suis pas faite pour de si basses besognes", était-il écrit en lettres droites avec une écriture très raide.

"Elle… parle ?"

La lueur restante s’estompa.

"Tu parles ? Tu peux m’entendre ?"

La lame ne broncha pas. La fée se demandait si elle n’avait pas rêvé. Il n’y avait qu’un moyen pour en être sûre. Elle plongea à nouveau l’acier dans le sol et retourna un peu de terre.

"Non mais ça va oui !?" s’inscrivit en lettres rouges.

"Ahaha, j’ai la confirmation que tu parles", se mit à exulter la petite créature

"… et en plus elle est fière d’elle"

"Et que tu m’entends !"

"De mieux en mieux…"

"Qui es-tu ?"

" Mon nom est Balicurex.", fut ainsi écrit mais cette fois-ci en lettres liées laissant une impression de douceur du tracé.

"Enchantée"

"Tu pourrais au moins te présenter !". Les mots étaient à nouveau raides, la main invisible appuyant durement sur le fer.

"Hum, non désolée c’est contraire à la loi de ce monde !", répliqua la fillette d’une voix peinée

"Qui a pu écrire une règle aussi sotte ?"

"A ton avis…", dit-elle en regardant en l’air, faisant rouler ses yeux.

"… Je l’avais oubliée celle-là."

Alors qu’elles discutaient ainsi, l’une par les mots, l’autre par les lettres, le cheval s’approcha et entreprit de creuser la terre, intéressé par l’étrange bruit que faisaient ses sabots en rencontrant le mystérieux objet.

"Tu vois qu’il y a des gens mieux adaptés à ce type de travail." fit remarquer la lame.

"Hé ! Tu te crois supérieure à lui ou quoi ?"

"En taille de cerveau, oui."

"Je ne sais pas où il est… mais a priori tu ne fais pas plus de 5 millimètres d’épaisseur..."

"Ah ah ah très amusant", répliqua l’écriture de nouveau raide.

La fée ne répondit pas, fixant l’objet enfin déterré : un magnifique arrosoir de nacre précieux, fait d’un entrelacs savant de coquillages. Que pouvait faire un instrument pareil à l’entrée même du désert ? Il était totalement vide. "Normal, il était enterré", se dit-elle. Cependant un étrange réfléchissement était causé par la lumière sur une partie de l’arrosoir. A cet endroit là, écrit en minuscule, était noté ceci : "Trouvez mes deux compagnons, pour vaincre les démons.". Encore un indice bien maigre pour l’aventurière, mais sachant que tout serait découvert en temps voulu, elle accrocha l’ustensile sur le dos de son ami en tressant une fine cordelette avec plusieurs de ses cheveux. A peine avait-elle fini de le pendre bec en bas, qu’un mince filet d’eau s’en écoulait. Et devant ses yeux ahuris, chaque goutte qui touchait le sol le transformait en terre fertile et de fins brins d’herbe en sortaient, bien vite engloutis par l’équidé.

"Eh bien au moins, on ne mourra pas de faim", pensa la fée. Elle observa une dernière fois le sable voltigeant provenant du désert, puis s’installa dans la crinière de son compagnon pour la nuit, laissant les étoiles veiller sur elle.

 


	9. La vallée des héros

Au petit matin, les bienfaits de l’arrosoir étaient toujours là. Le cheval broutait paisiblement et le désert avait l’air calme. Un temps parfait pour s’y rendre. La fée s’étira et dépliant ses ailes, voleta pour les dégourdir.

"Il est temps d’y aller", dit elle pour se donner du courage.

Après avoir inspiré un grand bol d’air, de lourdes pensées s’emparèrent de son esprit, une nouvelle mission l’attendait et sans doute de nouvelles difficultés, elle n’avait pas réellement réfléchi à la suite avant cela. Son premier objectif avait été d’atteindre l’entrée du désert mais après… "De toute manière j’ai tellement peu d’informations qu’il ne sert à rien de m’imaginer quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment incapable de prévoir ce qu’il va arriver.". S’étirant une seconde, elle fila ensuite en avant, suivi de près par le galop de son compagnon. Bientôt le bruit des sabots s’estompa alors qu’ils rencontraient le sable et un nuage de poussière se forma sur la traînée de leur course ainsi que de fines herbes vertes.

Après plus d’une heure de route, ils arrivèrent à une oasis composée de trois palmiers et une petite source d’eau. Malgré la présence de l’arrosoir, ils se désaltérèrent de l’eau trouble qui s’y trouvait puis se reposèrent à l’ombre des palmes. Cependant ils n’étaient pas soulagés pour autant car depuis plusieurs kilomètres ils avaient aperçus une tempête de sable. Ils voyaient maintenant qu’elle n’avait rien d’un simple phénomène naturel. Le sable formait comme un mur, on pouvait faire un pas et rentrer dans la tempête, un autre en arrière et en ressortir. Déterminée, la fée s’approcha. Aucun autre choix n’était possible, sa mission était trop importante pour s’arrêter à ça ! Par prudence, ce fut les ailes repliées, marchant sur le sol qu’elle s’approcha car une telle puissance de vent aurait pu la souffler en vol. La lame au bout de son bras passa au travers du mur et se mit à vibrer. Des centaines de grains de sable se fracassaient violemment contre elle et tombaient en poussière. La fillette poussa un cri de douleur et se jeta en arrière ! Inquiet le cheval la rejoignit.

"J’ai ressenti… C’est comme si ma main était de nouveau là", s’écria-t-elle haletante. Levant la dague devant ses yeux, elle mima le mouvement qu’elle aurait fait pour agiter les doigts. Dans un grincement étrange, le bout de la lame se scinda en cinq parties, formant une main d’acier.

"Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais", s’inscrivit en lettre rouges et tremblantes.

"Comment as-tu fait ce…miracle ?", répondit la fée observant de tout côté sa nouvelle main et la bougeant délicatement.

"En fait je me suis dit que si tu pouvais me ressentir comme un membre à part entière, tu ne pourrais plus me faire faire des tâches ingrates car ce serait douloureux pour toi… Sauf que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça marche si bien."

"Je… je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais j’apprécie."

Elle se releva et soupira, c’était une grande joie que de retrouver des possibilités perdues mais elle n’avait pas le temps de s’y habituer. Il fallait repartir. Avec pour refuge la crinière du cheval, elle reprit la route au milieu du sable cinglant. L’équidé semblait ne pas être trop indisposé par la tempête. Il se laissait guider, yeux fermés, par les crins qu’elle tirait une fois pour aller à droite, deux fois pour aller à gauche avec ses pieds, sa main étant trop affutée pour les toucher sans les couper. Après une longue marche, le vent se calma soudain. Devant eux, une oasis. Une oasis avec trois palmiers… Une oasis avec une traînée de fines herbes verdoyantes qui traçaient un chemin vers un mur de sable.

"Comment est-ce possible ? On est revenu à notre point de départ ! Ca fait pourtant longtemps que… D’ailleurs ça fait combien de temps…", dit-elle abasourdie, levant la tête vers le ciel. "Aah ! Il fait nuit ! C’est… impossible. Cette magie est vraiment maléfique !"

Il fallait trouver un moyen d’utiliser le cercle de fer car après tout il était censé lui indiquer le chemin de la vallée des héros. Elle se doutait bien que quiconque ne le possédait pas, pouvait errer des jours dans cette tempête, cependant aucune instruction ne lui avait été donnée. Le bracelet était bien resserré autour de son bras, le déplacer était impossible. Le toucher ne donnait rien non plus, ni d’ailleurs de souffler dessus ou encore de se concentrer sur lui, voire sur la vallée des héros. La nuit s’épaississait au fur et à mesure des tentatives. Finalement épuisée, la fée s’endormit sur le sable, aux prises à la brise gelée de la nuit. Son compagnon s’installa à ses côtés et s’allongea pour la garder à la chaleur de son flan.

 

Les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent ses paupières. Elle s’éveilla comme sous l’effet d’un choc électrique et regarda alentour. Rien, rien trouvé, pas le moindre petit indice, pas le moindre petit espoir ! Comment était-elle censée réussir ? Pourquoi tant de difficultés ?! Etait-ce donc sans fin ? Serait-ce toute la longueur de sa vie qui serait nécessaire à l’accomplissement de sa mission ? Les souvenirs d’Hyrule dans son temps de prospérité lui revinrent en mémoire. La plaine verdoyante, la forêt des enfants si paisible, toujours emplie de chants et de danses, le bourg si animé, le mont, abri de la formidable race Goron, le lac et ses eaux pures… De tous ces lieux, il ne restait que des pâles reflets d’un souvenir et le seul qui était déjà à l’époque fui et vide, le désert des brigands, était étrangement l’écrin de l’unique futur possible. La fatigue, le désespoir, la lourdeur de sa tâche l’accablèrent si bien que de lourdes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tombant vers son menton, s’y accumulant pour enfin tomber vers le sol. Dans un doux bruit de rebondissement, l’un des gouttes salées entra en contact avec le bracelet. Une lueur en sortit soudain filant droit vers le mur, traçant un chemin rougeoyant à travers la tempête !

Se levant comme une seule personne, l’équidé et la fée se trouvèrent prêts au départ et bientôt ils chevauchaient guidés par l’étrange signal. Ils allèrent tout d’abord droit devant eux mais bientôt la lumière bifurquait à 90 degrés vers la droite pour ensuite modifier de nouveau leur chemin vers la gauche. Ils passèrent ainsi cinq heures à suivre la route sinueuse qui leur était indiquée. Ils virent alors d’étranges formes se dessinant à l’horizon et découvrirent des amas de marchandises, anciennement ce que l’on pourrait appeler les entrepôts en plein air des brigands. A certains endroits, des os humains ou animaux étaient à moitié enterrés sous le sable comme un avertissement à ceux qui se rendraient plus avant. Et enfin après encore une heure de route, le vent faiblit, le sable s’effaça devant l’air purifié et en face d’eux, deux montagnes de faible hauteur apparurent, séparées par une vallée dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un fin filet d’eau qui se terminait par une oasis.

Les deux amis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l’entrée du lieu. Ils s’arrêtèrent alors devant la beauté du paysage qui s’offrait à leurs yeux. Le lit de la petite rivière était entouré de grandes colonnes de pierre rouge sculptées avec finesse. Les motifs représentaient différentes scènes de bataille et d’entraînement des Gerudos mais sur les dernières colonnes ils laissaient place à des dessins héroïques, des triforces et des évènements où le bien triomphait. Au bout de cette longue allée, de grandes statues pointaient leurs visages vers le ciel comme un appel à la bénédiction des dieux. Le chemin bifurquait alors sur la gauche vers une ouverture géante taillée à même la roche et ornée de magnifiques écritures. Il était noté "Passée cette porte, un nouvel avenir se tient".

Malgré ce que l’on aurait pu croire, l’intérieur de la grotte était très bien éclairé, car un puits de lumière était creusé dans le plafond. Une pièce circulaire avait été sculptée directement dans la roche et trois rais lumineux frappaient des cristaux géants. La fée s’approcha et effleura le premier de sa lame-main, une épaisse couche de poussière le recouvrait. Alors qu’elle la retirait, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir 13 ans, était scellée à l’intérieur ! La fée se précipita vers la roche suivante pour y apercevoir un jeune garçon du même âge et enfin la dernière renfermait une autre jeune fille. Après le premier choc, elle prit du sable qu’elle lâche au sommet de chaque cristal et qui, dans sa chute, emportait la poussière. Bientôt les trois éléments brillaient et révélaient dans leur totalité leurs étranges habitants. Le support de chacun était sculpté d’une triforce dont l’un des triangles était doublé : pour la première jeune fille il s’agissait de celui de gauche, pour le garçon celui d’en haut et pour la dernière celui de droite.

"Gauche sagesse, haut pouvoir, droite courage. Eh bien si je m’attendais à ça… En tout cas les instructions étaient claires, il faut que je réveille la sagesse en premier", dit-elle.

Sur le bloc qui soutenait le joyau scellant la jeune fille, une encoche était visible. La jeune fée y inséra la lame et tourna. Peu à peu le cristal perdit de son éclat pour enfin, dans un fin craquement, se fissurer et voler en éclat. Sa protégée glissa doucement sous le sol et après une lente inspiration, ouvrit les yeux. Elle s’assit et regarda autour d’elle, l’air désorienté. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par le cheval puis par la fée.

"Hum, dit-elle en s’éclaircissant la gorge. Est-ce vous qui m’avez libérée ?"

"Oui, c’est bien nous."

"Puis-je vous demander depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, mes compagnons et moi ?"

"Euh… Eh bien mademoiselle, c'est-à-dire que… Nous n’en savons rien nous-mêmes."

"…"

"Tout ce que je peux vous apprendre c’est qu’Hyrule est en bien mauvaise posture. Tout est détruit dehors, ravagé, comme si les ténèbres avaient tout englouti. De plus il n’y a aucune forme de vie, qu’elle soit bénéfique ou maléfique."

"Je m’en doutais, nous ne devions être réveillés qu’après la guerre afin que nos vies soient épargnées. Nous avons été enfermés ici, dans ce lieu introuvable tant que le temps n’était pas venu. Chacun d’entre nous a été préparé à sa tâche, nous avons eu des instructions précises."

"Quelles étaient les vôtres ?"

"Etrangement mon rôle semble être essentiellement de permettre le fonctionnement d’une équipe entre les deux autres. Ils nous ont enfermés séparément pendant dix jours, chacun de nous avait un rôle que les autres ne connaissaient pas. Le mien était d’apprendre l’histoire qui suit par cœur :

_"Quand une personne au cœur pur viendra vous libérer de vos prisons de cristal, une mission vous attendra. Vous devrez trouver l’arme permettant de battre les démons, un artefact sacré que vous ne pourrez atteindre que si vous réunissez les trois objets sacrés de la légende du grand chêne._

_Une prophétie a été formulée il y a de cela plusieurs siècles par un homme mystérieux, apparu soudainement en plein centre de la plaine d’Hyrule. L’étranger avait appelé à lui la population présente, en la personne d’un postier et du jeune prince Daphnes Mondar I. Il avait alors proclamé venir d’un Hyrule lointain dans le temps et être envoyé par Daphnes Nohansen d’Hyrule, arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils du présent Roi. Il sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche et déclara ceci : "Dans cinquante ans jour pour jour, en ce lieu même qui sera marqué alors d’un grand chêne, le Roi d’Hyrule devra, muni d’une pelle d’or forgée par le peuple Goron, d’un arrosoir de nacre offert par le Roi Zora et d’un sabre orné de rubis provenant du trésor des Gerudo, faire tomber l’arbre de ses propres mains et déterrer le coffre qui se trouvera entre ses racines." Il roula alors le parchemin, laissa tombé sur le sol un gland multicolore et dans un bruissement, disparut soudain de la surface herbeuse de la plaine, laissant derrière lui les deux hommes ébahis._ _  
_

_Cinquante ans passèrent et le roi Daphnes Mondar I se rendit à l’aube au lieu même où l’étranger était apparut, devant un chêne majestueux qui portait une ombre rafraichissante sur une grande zone de la plaine. Il était muni de la pelle, de l’arrosoir et du sabre que les rois des autres peuples lui avaient cédés, les uns par loyauté, les autres par curiosité et les derniers par appât du gain, croyant qu’un trésor magnifique était enfoui. Les rois étaient ainsi réunis avec leurs suites, regardant attentivement le roi creuser avec la pelle d’or, ramollir la terre avec l’eau pur de l’arrosoir de nacre et couper les racines avec le sabre. Après toute une dure journée de labeur, dans un craquement sinistre, l’arbre s’effondra et un coffre gigantesque sortit d’entre ses racines. Le roi Daphnes Mondar I le prit et l’ouvrit sous les regards des autres souverains. A l’intérieur se trouvait des pierres et des bijoux qui furent donnés aux Gerudo, un livre d’énigmes de la vie pour les Zora, un parchemin contenant le moyen de trouver et utiliser de la poudre d’or pour forger des épées surpuissantes pour les Goron et enfin un livre écrit avec des runes mystérieuses pour le roi d’Hyrule. Chacun des grands hommes rentra dans son domaine comblé et le roi entreprit immédiatement de faire traduire l’étrange document."_

Cet écrit permit de forger le bracelet de fer que tu as au poignet et l’arme qui doit annihiler le mal mais plus encore reconstruire ce monde. Pour cela nous devons retrouver les trois artefacts de la légende et retourner au grand chêne."

"Au moins nous avons des instructions claires désormais", dit la fée après avoir écouté la jeune fille. Savoir ce qu’elle devait accomplir lui permettait de voir l’avenir d’un œil meilleur, mais le fait qu’aucun être maléfique ne lui ai barré la route la mettait mal à l’aise. Quels étaient donc leurs plans ?

"Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?", interrogea la fillette ailée qui était passée au tutoiement en voyant que la jeune fille en avait fait autant.

"Zinéta, descendante de Zelda. On m’a prévenue qu’il ne servait à rien que je demande ton nom, mais je dois t’avertir. Selon la prophétie qui fait de nous les trois sauveurs d’Hyrule, la lame qui peut enlever les sceaux reviendra au héros du courage, même si je ne connais pas sa valeur."

La fée eut du mal à cacher sa peine à l’écoute de cette nouvelle. "J’aurais dû m’en douter", pensait-elle. "Ce n’est pas mon rôle de sauver Hyrule, mais uniquement de ramener les trois héros qui le feront et de leur en donner les moyens…quel qu’en soit le prix."

 


	10. Travailler en équipe

La fée semblait tellement anéantie que Zinéta eut pitié de son malheur mais alors que la petite créature relevait son regard, elle put y voir une grande détermination et sut qu’elle avait le courage et la persévérance des vrais héros.

"Il faut réveiller les autres", dit-elle, lançant un regard vers les deux autres cristaux qu’elle avait dépoussiérés.

Zinéta hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon.

"Non, pas lui. Il faut d’abord libérer le courage."

Disant cela elle s’envola vers l’autre jeune fille et inséra à nouveau la lame dans la serrure. Elle sentait les grains de poussières se coller à la dague et sursauta quand une minuscule araignée grimpa dessus pour s’enfuir de l’encoche. Bientôt, la descendante de Link fut libérée de son sceau et déposée délicatement contre le sol où elle demeura immobile. Inquiètes les deux fillettes s’avancèrent vers la nouvelle venue qui ne semblait pas réagir. Elle était allongée là, ses cheveux bruns recouvrant le haut de ses épaules.

"Tu crois que… "

"Non c’est impossible ! Alors tout serait perdu ! Ils ont fait une erreur en la conservant ainsi et elle en est morte !", se lamenta Zinéta.

La fée alla se poser délicatement sur le visage de l’enfant inconsciente et s’asseyant là, souleva une de ses paupières avec son pied.

"GNAAAAAAAAH ! "

Un coup violent fit décoller la chétive créature qui s’écrasa contre un mur et glissa au sol, assommée ! Poussant à son tour un cri, son amie se précipita vers elle, se désintéressant totalement de son autre coéquipière.

"Queyipasse ? … Où je suis d’abord ? Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? Et d’abord qui êtes-vous ?", demanda la fillette réveillée en fixant d’un œil hagard le dos de Zinéta. Cette dernière se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir alors que sur ses mains jointes, la petite fée commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

"Zinéta ? C’est toi ? OUAH, ça fait un bail, dis donc ! Ca fait quoi euh 1… 10 ans ??"

Voyant qu’elle l’interpellait en vain car elle ne la voyait pas se retourner, elle commença tout de même à s’inquiéter.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Mais c’est moi ! Line ! Tu sais celle qui arrêtait pas de dire que plus tard on serait mariées puisqu’on est les descendantes spirituelles de Zelda et Link !"

"Non mais tu vas te taire oui ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !"

"Fait quoi ? A qui ?"

"Assommer ! Elle !" dit-elle en portant ses mains sous les yeux de Line qui put voir nettement la fée décoiffée qui s’y trouvait.

"OOOOOH ! Oooooh… Ah ben zut, à peine réveillée, je gaffe déjà ? La malchance m’a poursuivie jusque là on dirait… Elle… euh… peut me comprendre ?"

"Bien sûr que je te comprends ! C’est quand même moi qui vous ai libérées. Et pour ta gouverne je parle 25 langues anciennes et 5 courantes", rétorqua la fillette ailée en passant sa main dans sa chevelure pour lui donner un air plus acceptable.

"Ohlala et moi qui suis nulle à l’école…"

"Bon reprenons les choses sérieuses, qu’est-ce qu’on t’a appris avant que tu sois enfermée ici ?"

"Ah oui les fameux dix jours avant le grand départ ! C’était vraiment super ! J’ai passé tout ce temps à m’entraîner à l’épée et on m’a même enseigné comment utiliser les capacités d’Excalibur !"

"Excalibur ? L’épée de légende ?", interrogea Zinéta surprise.

"Tout juste ! Elle est magnifiquement effilée et équilibrée, c’est un plaisir de travailler avec elle…"

Zinéta et la fée se regardèrent. Elles se posaient la même question. Où était Excalibur désormais ? Etait-ce l’arme anti-démon qu’ils devraient employés pour vaincre ? Pendant ce temps, Line continuait son monologue sur les vertus de l’épée ancestrale.

"On a l’impression parfois qu’elle a son propre caractère et qu’elle nous guide. Enfin je suppose que ce n’est pas très facile à comprendre."

"…"

"…"

"Ben qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" demanda Line devant le silence qui s’était installé.

"Est-ce qu’on t’aurait indiqué par hasard où trouver Excalibur ? Parce qu’on a bien une arme mais c’est une dague, pas une épée…", remarqua Zinéta en désignant la dague de la fée.

"On m’a juste dit qu’elle viendrait à moi et qu’après j’aurais les pouvoirs de refaire tous ces…"

"A… Attends une seconde, qu’as-tu dit juste avant ?" interrompit la fée.

"Euuuh… "Ben qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" ?"

"Non non, encore avant."

"Ah ! Je parlais du fait qu’Excalibur semblait avoir sa propre âme et semblait me guider parfois."

"Une lame avec une âme…", répéta-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

"Qu’y a-t-il ?" demanda Zinéta inquiète. Elle pensa que la violence du coup avait peut-être eu des effets secondaires.

La créature ailée s’envola de la main de son amie et se posa sur le sol sableux. Là, elle traça de son pied le mot : "EXCALIBUR".

"Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? Elle est devenue folle ?", interrogea Line qui était encore confuse par son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde.

Sans faire attention à cette remarque, elle poursuivit et en dessous écrivit "BALICUREX", puis une par une elle barra les lettres semblables des deux mots. A la fin plus aucune ne restait.

"Balicurex", dit-elle dans un souffle. "C’est le nom de ma lame."

Zinéta comprit aussitôt et vit que c’était une dure découverte pour son amie, elle comprit qu’elle espérait encore pouvoir garder cette dague qui était maintenant une part d’elle-même.

"Ouah ! Alors tu l’as ! Bon ben tu peux me la donner maintenant, c’est chouette !" s’exclama Line insensible à l’ambiance douloureuse qui venait de s’installer.

"Line ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça, tu ne vois pas que…"

"Non", coupa la fée. "Elle a raison, ce n’est pas à moi que revient le droit de me servir de Balicurex, de toute manière je ne pourrais jamais l’utiliser comme il le faudrait, je n’ai pas eu d’apprentissage… Tu savais ?" demanda-t-elle en direction de la lame.

Comme d’habitude les lettres rougies s’inscrivirent sur l’acier :

"Oui, dans notre famille, tous nos noms sont des anagrammes des épées à partir desquelles nous avons été forgées. Excalibur était ma grand-mère."

"Heiiin ! Elle parle ! Et comment ça "grand-mère", on est resté endormis combien de temps au juste ?"

"Assez longtemps pour que les héros en vous puissent se réveiller. Il fallait attendre que la situation soit trop désespérée pour compter sur autre chose que le pouvoir des héros. Et bien sûr les temps étaient trop durs et cruels, personne ne souhaitait que vous mourriez à peine arrivés", répondit Balicurex.

"C’est trop génial ! Une épée qui parle !"

Un silence s’installa.

"Balicurex devrait rester avec toi", dit enfin Zinéta d’une voix peu puissante mais déterminée.

"Comment ça "rester avec elle" ? C’est ma mission de me servir de cette épée ! Tu ne voudrais pas t’opposer à notre destinée et au salut de ce monde !" s’écria Line.

"Elles sont trop attachées l’une à l’autre pour qu’on les sépare. En outre, plus que tout autre, elle mérite de s’allier à l’épée de légende. Elle a déjà le cœur, la détermination, le courage du héros."

"Et moi dans tout ça, je suis quoi exactement !"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Normal que tu ne saches pas car selon la prophétie il n’y a pas d’autres possibilités !"

"Je veux juste dire que…"

"Tu veux juste dire que je suis bonne à rien, juste à jeter hors de ma destinée ! Tu n’es peut-être pas aussi sage que ça, tu es peut-être trop aveuglée par tes sentiments !"

Zinéta baissa les yeux, ses mèches blondes tombant sur son visage mais les releva aussitôt.

"Non je ne crois pas être aveuglée par quoi que ce soit. Lors de ma formation, on m’a dit de toujours suivre mon instinct et mon cœur et c’est ce que je fais."

"Et qui t’as déclarée chef ici ? Tu veux qu’on voit qui est la plus forte ?" cria Line en relevant ses manches. Elle n’avait aucune intention de se battre mais elle désirait faire revenir Zinéta sur sa décision.

Cependant la fée était très inquiète de voir Line dans une telle colère et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Soudain elle eut une idée, se précipita sur le troisième cristal et inséra la lame dans l’encoche. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune garçon libéré de sa prison de verre se releva et la première chose qu’il vit fut Line et Zinéta se défiant du regard.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui l’une l’air déterminée et l’autre furieuse.

"Giro ! Désolée de t’avoir montré une si mauvaise attitude", dit Line en relâchant ses bras et baissant les yeux. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard bleu acier.

"Pour quelle raison vous disputez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien j’aimerais récupérer la descendante d’Excalibur qui pour le moment appartient à cette petite fée mais Zinéta veut que je la lui laisse et… Ooooh ! Mais… tu… tu n’as plus de…", s’écria Line qui fixait maintenant bouche bée la fée.

"Tu veux dire que tu n’avais pas remarqué ?" interrogea Zinéta.

"Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours aussi observatrice", remarqua Giro avant de rire.

"Je suis désolée petite fée, je ne voulais pas paraître si cruelle."

"Mais ! Et la prophétie ?" dit la créature ailée.

"Je pense qu’on doit être maître de son destin", dit Zinéta.

"La sagesse a parlé", répondit Line avec un sourire même si une partie d’elle se demandait si c’était réellement le bon choix. "Sinon vous deux, vous avez appris quoi pendant les dix jours ?"

"J’ai appris le texte contant la légende du grand chêne", répondit la descendante de Zelda avant de raconter à nouveau l’histoire.

"Intéressant, dit Line avant de se tourner vers Giro. J’ai appris à me servir d’Excalibur, et toi ?"

"J’ai reçu une encyclopédie sur tous les monstres connus de l’époque, j’ai dû en apprendre le sommaire par cœur. J’ai également eu des cours de combat."

Un silence s’installa. Ils se fixaient tous, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux éléments d’un coup et des changements dans ce qu’ils croyaient être un chemin tout tracé vers leur destin.

"Je sais ce que je vais faire", s’exclama Line, qui semblait ne pas être sur le même cours de pensées que les autres.

"A quel sujet ?" interrogea Zinéta.

"Pour l’épée ! Petite fée ? Est-ce que tu veux bien que je sois ton instructeur ?"

"Avec joie", répondit-elle. "Mais il y aura peut-être un moment où tu devras récupérer cette lame car nos ennemis risquent de ne pas être sensibles à la taille qu’a prise Balicurex pour me correspondre…"

"Nous verrons bien ! Et maintenant allons-y !"

Giro récupéra son encyclopédie des monstres qui était restée dans les débris du cristal et ils sortirent de la grotte, voyant pour la première fois le désert et sentant enfin, après une longue période de sommeil, le vent sur leurs visages.

 


	11. Les artefacts

Une fois dehors ils virent la grandeur des falaises entourant la vallée suivie de l’immense étendue sableuse où la tempête faisait encore rage. Le cheval broutait non loin. Line alla directement vers lui et se mit à chanter d’une voix douce l’air depuis longtemps perpétué que Link utilisa pour apprivoiser Epona. Doucement l’équidé remua les oreilles et les tourna vers elle puis il s’approcha et posa ses naseaux sur la main tendue de la jeune fille.

"Je vais t’appeler Anope", dit-elle tendrement, "car je suis sûre que tu es un descendant d’Epona !"

Zinéta et Giro s’avancèrent à leur tour. Le jeune garçon flatta l’encolure mais alors que Zinéta s’approchait, Anope recula craintivement.

"Je n’ai jamais eu autant de promiscuité que vous avec les animaux, désolée", dit-elle en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

La fée observait cette scène avec un sourire. Elle était heureuse d’avoir effectué cette partie de la mission et désormais tout ne reposait plus uniquement sur ses épaules, ce qui la rassurait et lui permettait d’avoir le cœur plus léger quant aux épreuves à venir. Un sentiment d’unité se dégageait du groupe d’enfants et elle comprit alors pourquoi la Triforce était d’un si grand pouvoir. Séparés dans des voies et des objectifs différents chacun des pouvoirs ne pouvait que s’affronter, mais réunis ils s’équilibraient sur une balance à trois branches et dégageaient une forte aura, donnant l’impression qu’ils étaient intouchables. "Nous avons une chance", se dit la fée, "et non pas, comme je l’ai cru au début, de se battre quitte à mourir pour réduire les ténèbres, mais bel et bien de vaincre et de former un monde nouveau...". Un cri la sortit de ses pensées.

"Regardez, sur son dos !"

La fillette s’approcha en volant et vit que Zinéta montrait du doigt l’arrosoir qu’elle y avait accroché avec une cordelette de ses cheveux tissés. Line s’avança et décrocha l’ustensile puis le tendit à sa camarade.

"Il est de nacre et il y a écrit "Trouvez mes deux compagnons, pour vaincre les démons.". C’est l’un des trois artefacts de la légende !" s’écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. "Et en voici la preuve."

Avec sa manche elle en frotta l’anse qui était restée jaunie par le sable. Là se trouvaient gravées des runes d’un langage inconnu qui tournaient autour de haut en bas.

"C’est de l’hylien ancien. Bien avant le temps où Link et la princesse Zelda renvoyèrent Ganondorf dans l’ombre, ce langage était utilisé. Il est écrit "Cadeau des Zora au roi Daphnes Mondar I". Et si cela ne suffisait pas il y a bien sûr son pouvoir ! "Vide à jamais tu seras mais celui qui d’eau nourrissante aura besoin, saura le trouver en ton sein."".

Sur ces mots elle agita l’arrosoir qui n’émit aucun bruit, puis le penchant vers l’avant ils purent tous admirer le miracle que la fée avait déjà pu observer. A chaque goutte qui touchait le sol une fine tige verte s’élevait et au fur et à mesure ce ne fut plus seulement de l’herbe mais des fleurs et des plantes grimpantes et enfin un arbrisseau qui apparurent. L’air était désormais emplit d’une douce saveur exotique ravissant l’odorat alors que les couleurs puissantes des fleurs donnaient l’impression en les regardant que pour la première fois on avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde. On pouvait appeler le rouge, "rouge" et le printemps semblait s’installer autour de soi rien qu’en se plongeant dans le vert des feuillages. Au bout d’un moment pourtant elles se mirent à flétrir et seul le sable resta, là où un jardin étendait quelques secondes avant son ombre. Ils frémirent tous à la disparition de la dernière tige et ce fut comme si tout bonheur s’était enfui de leurs cœurs. Cependant ils se reprirent bien vite car le charme magique de cet artefact avait une durée limitée et leurs esprits furent de nouveau éclairés par la réalité. Ils observaient la tempête de sable, se préparant à une difficile traversée lorsque, comme influencée par le pouvoir détenu par les enfants, elle diminua en ampleur jusqu’à ne devenir qu’un faible vent balayant le sable. Line accrocha à nouveau l’arrosoir sur Anope puis ils partirent.

Il était déjà le début de l’après-midi mais ils avançaient d’un bon pas. Line courrait et s’amusait, faisant des roulades et des bonds, sa période de léthargie n’avait pas affecté ses muscles et elle était trop heureuse de retrouver sa liberté. Zinéta riait en la regardant et Giro avait remonté sa cape noire jusqu’à son nez si bien qu’on n’apercevait que ses yeux bleus scrutant les alentours. Dans ses mains, il serrait l’encyclopédie des monstres. La fée, quant à elle, était allongée sur le dos d’Anope et regardait le ciel. Certaines questions, qu’elle partageait avec Giro sans le savoir, revenaient à son esprit. Pourquoi aucun être maléfique n’avait tenté de l’arrêter ? Avaient-ils été détruits dans leurs propres colères et conflits ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi la nature ne s’était pas régénérée ? Non il y avait une puissance ténébreuse qui étendait encore ses bras sur le monde et il leur faudrait la combattre. Quelle était-elle ? Y’avait-il toujours un groupe de mages noirs comme dans la légende, ou l’un d’eux avait-il dominé et pris le pouvoir ? Elle aurait aimé en savoir davantage mais le destin semblait se complaire à ne leur donner des informations qu’au compte-goutte. L’assoupissement la gagna au milieu de ces idées troublantes et elle s’éveilla après avoir fait un magnifique rêve qu’elle oublia immédiatement. A la nuit tombée ils avaient atteint l’oasis. Ils poursuivirent jusqu’à l’endroit où la fée avait trouvé l’arrosoir puisqu’il n’y avait qu’une heure de route et que le vent du désert était très froid la nuit. C’est donc abrités par les hautes falaises entourant l’entrée de l’étendue sableuse qu’ils s’assoupirent. Il n’y eut pas d’incidents pendant la nuit et l’aube s’était levée depuis plus d’une heure quand ils s’éveillèrent. La fée les guida alors jusqu’à la plaine.

Ce fut le vrai choc pour les trois jeunes gens. Le désert pour eux n’était pas un lieu de leur vie habituelle et ils en avaient très peu de souvenirs mais la plaine… Pour eux c’était un synonyme de fraicheur, de paix, d’un vaste univers verdoyant et calme où les animaux se promenaient souvent librement. Devant eux ce n’était que désolation, rouge et noir, ténèbres et mort. Un désespoir puissant s’empara d’eux alors qu’ils voyaient enfin l’ampleur du pouvoir adverse et de leur tâche ! Même s’ils le vainquaient un jour, rien ne serait comme avant. Zinéta tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer en serrant ses bras autour d’elle, comme aux prises d’une grande douleur. Line était comme paralysée, tremblante et les poings serrés. Quant à Giro, ses yeux, seul élément visible de son visage couvert, étaient écarquillés comme sous l’effet d’une grande terreur. La fée les observa un moment puis passa de l’un à l’autre pour les rassurer en faisant tomber de la poussière magique de ses ailes dans un tintement mélodieux. Ils durent faire une pause avant de repartir car l’émotion avait été telle, qu’elle leur avait enlevé toutes leurs forces. Ils ne parlèrent pas entre eux et c’est silencieusement qu’ils reprirent leur route. Zinéta était très pâle et la fée s’inquiétait pour elle, restant à ses côtés car la jeune fille semblait sur le point de s’évanouir. Ils s’arrêtèrent arrivés au centre de la plaine et se demandèrent comment ils devaient agir maintenant. Il n’y avait aucune nourriture alentour et la faim commençait à être insoutenable.

"Il faut trouver à manger."

Disant cela, Line se tourna vers Zinéta qui semblait perdre des forces à chaque instant qui passait.

"Nous avons plusieurs choix de directions. Le lac, la montagne, le bourg ou la forêt."

Ils regardèrent vers chacun de ces lieux. La montagne était rocheuse et il y avait peu de chances qu’ils trouvent quelque nourriture que ce soit. Le lac était sans doute utile pour récupérer de l’eau mais à part des racines comestibles il n’y avait pas grand-chose. La forêt semblait un bon choix si les arbres noircis et tombés qu’ils apercevaient de là ne les avaient pas dissuadés. Ils supposèrent qu’il restait peut-être quelques vivres dans le bourg désolé que la fée n’avait fait que traverser et ils pourraient trouver un lieu abrité pour y passer la nuit. Ils avancèrent donc dans cette direction, assez lentement car le cheval ne pouvait porter que deux des enfants à la fois et pour ne pas le fatiguer, ils ne montaient qu’un à un. Seule Zinéta ne s’approcha pas de la selle car Anope semblait toujours la rejeter et bientôt elle fut très fatiguée. Giro qui venait de chevaucher la regardait du coin de l’œil, elle semblait être sur le point de s’endormir, sa tête dodelinant de droite à gauche. Il s’approcha rapidement d’elle quand elle trébucha et la hissa sur son dos. Elle s’était assoupie. Ils reprirent ainsi la route.

Au début de l’après-midi, alors que le gargouillis de leurs estomacs accompagnait chacun de leurs pas, ils atteignirent le bourg. Ils cherchèrent tout d’abord de la nourriture et des armes car plus le temps passait et plus la méfiance s’accentuait quant aux plans de leurs ennemis. Dans une auberge dont la toiture avait été arrachée, révélant au ciel les poutres de sa structure, la lourde trappe d’une cave avait été dissimulée par un vaisselier tombé dessus et après des efforts douloureux, espérant qu’ils n’utilisaient pas leurs dernières forces en vain, les jeunes gens parvinrent à l’ouvrir et découvrir de nombreuses denrées. Une odeur de pourriture flottait dans l’air et des champignons avaient poussé dans l’humidité du sous-sol mais des fruits secs, des fèves, du riz, de pâtes et du vin restaient en assez grande quantité. Après avoir mangé, il leur fut plus facile de poursuivre les recherches. Au marché, des sacoches de cuir de belle manufacture furent récupérées puis chez le forgeron une épée pour Line (qui afficha un air un peu déçu en jetant un œil à la lame bleutée de la fée) et deux dagues pour Giro et Zinéta, les seuls objets qui n’avaient pas été écrasés sous les décombres ou déformés par la magie puissante qui avait opéré en ce lieu. De retour à l’auberge, ils remplirent leurs sacs puis traînèrent des matelas de paille sous une toiture plus solide. Il faisait nuit quand ils s’installèrent et s’assoupirent dans leur abri de fortune. Aucun d’eux ne veilla assez pour voir une fumée bleutée s’élever en volutes dansants au-dessus du mont du péril.

A l’aube ils reprirent la route après un bon petit déjeuner dans la cave de l’auberge. L’air était étrangement lourd et une odeur gênante les prenait à la gorge. Arrivés au milieu de la plaine cependant, ils se sentirent plus légers et repartirent d’un bon pas après une courte pose. Ils avaient décidé d’aller au lac car s’ils avaient déjà découvert le présent des Zora au roi de la légende il n’était pas dans le lieu qu’ils auraient imaginé. Ils avaient donc supposé que le sabre serti de rubis des Gerudo était soit au lac, soit à la montagne et entreprendre l’ascension d’un tel monticule leur semblait l’étape la plus difficile. Aussi il était préférable de vérifier qu’ils ne faisaient pas erreur en allant d’abord au point d’eau, plus accessible. Durant le cheminement, Line commença à initier la fée au maniement de Balicurex.

"Tu as déjà appris qu’elle pouvait servir de clé dans certains socles en nous libérant", dit-elle. "Sache aussi que la lame peut se diviser en deux pour frapper de plusieurs côtés."

"Euh… A vrai dire, elle se cisaille en cinq", répondit la fillette.

"Comment ?!" s’exclama Line surprise, attirant l’attention de Zinéta et Giro.

Ils s’approchèrent et la fée fit une démonstration sous leurs regards ébahis.

"Waaaah ! Comment tu as fait ça !?" reprit la jeune fille brune.

"C’est Balicurex qui s’est métamorphosée ainsi, depuis je ressens sa lame comme si elle était ma main."

Pour le leur prouver, elle bougea chaque doigt, ferma la lame en un poing et l’ouvrit de nouveau.

"C’est super ! Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible !"

"Moi non plus", répondit Balicurex.

Line resta un instant à réfléchir mais bientôt l’entraînement reprit. Arrachant de petites branches à un arbre mort allongé près de l’ancienne route, elle se mit à attaquer la fée qui apprenait ainsi les coups d’estoc, de taille, l’attaque tourbillon, l’attaque sautée et comment parer. Les enchaînements étaient si prenants qu’elles auraient quitté la bonne direction si Giro et Zinéta ne les avaient pas rattrapées. Vers midi ils firent à nouveau une pause en mangeant peu de nourriture. La terre devenait plus humide et le sol plus poreux. Bientôt les premiers reflets de l’eau se virent au loin, séparés d’eux par une étendue de plaine et la petite vallée qui menait au lac.

Vers le milieu de l’après-midi ils parvinrent enfin aux rives. Line et la fée étaient très fatiguées aussi s’allongèrent-elles pendant que Giro et Zinéta cherchaient des indices. Ils retournèrent bientôt près d’elles avec des racines pour seule trouvaille. La créature ailée en prit un centimètre et alla voleter ça et là en la grignotant et en agitant sa lame dans le vide, répétant les mouvements qu’elle avait appris. Il était très important de réussir son apprentissage pour pouvoir combattre les monstres car elle se disait enfin que peut-être Balicurex était bien destinée à rester à son bras ! Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement au fond de l’eau à quelques mètres de la rive où ses amis se trouvaient. S’approchant, elle avisa un gros poisson aux reflets rouges qui la fixait de ses yeux ronds. D’un battement d’aile, la fée s’éloigna pour éviter qu’il ne la prenne pour un insecte mais soudain l’animal devint comme fou et s’élançant en l’air, la goba ! Cependant au lieu de retomber dans le lac, il resta figé ainsi en suspension ! Une fumée noire l’enveloppa et sous le regard terrifié des trois jeunes gens il enfla jusqu’à faire près de vingt mètres de long ! Zinéta se mit à trembler, son visage devint blanc et se couvrit de sueur. Line indiqua d’un geste à Giro de s’occuper d’elle et dégainant son épée, elle s’avança vers le monstre et attira bien vite son attention en portant le premier coup à la lèvre inférieure de la créature avant de reculer en un saut périlleux arrière. A chaque seconde qui s’égrainait la peur de ce qui était arrivé à ses deux amies grandissait et envahissait son esprit. Heureusement son courage lui permit de faire face et de se reprendre avant la prochaine attaque du monstre qui écrasa avec violence une de ses nageoires la manquant de peu et déclenchant une grande vague qui la trempa ! Line se retourna un instant pour voir que Giro avait porté Zinéta à l’abri d’un rocher et revenait en courant vers l’arène. Elle agita ses cheveux bruns alourdis par l’eau puis se précipita dans la bataille, il fallait trouver le point faible de ce tas de chair et de haine qui se dressait devant eux. Dans un enchaînement rapide et adroit elle frappa ses lèvres, ses nageoires et un bout de ventre qui était visible. Rien ne semblait faire effet. Giro la rejoignit en même temps qu’il rangeait l’encyclopédie dans son sac.

"C’est un Dichentraure. Un poisson rendu maléfique par un globe de ténèbres. Le globe est son point faible et se situe au bas de sa queue. Il peut envoyer différents projectiles d’eau avec sa bouche et a une force phénoménale. Il grossit encore plus s’il est énervé…"

Ils sautèrent chacun de côté alors qu’une bulle d’eau s’abattait entre eux de la bouche du poisson.

"J’attire son attention et tu t’occupes de sa queue", ordonna Line. "Ta dague ne te permettra pas de le prendre de front, mais mon épée si."

Dans un cri de guerre, elle courut vers le monstre et fut ravie de voir ses yeux se fixer sur chacun de ses mouvements. Arrivée devant ses mâchoires qui s’écartaient, prêtes à lui lancer un jet d’eau puissant, elle sauta et atterrit sur le haut de sa tête ! Elle la frappa ainsi que la nageoire dorsale mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Un gargouillement ressemblant à un rire lugubre se fit entendre. Pas plus déconcertée que ça, Line assena encore des coups sur tous les endroits qu’elle pouvait atteindre et soudain, empoigna la garde à deux mains pour enfoncer la lame dans l’œil du monstre. Dans un cri strident l’épée s’enfonça et le Dichentraure ferma sa paupière, la déchirant sur le flan aiguisé et bloquant l’arme dans sa blessure ! Un flot de sang s’écoula. La jeune fille regarda la queue de la créature s’abattre furieusement sur les flots.

"Giro !" hurla-t-elle en voyant un morceau déchiré de sa cape flotter sur l’eau déchaînée.

Sans plus réfléchir elle courut sur le dos glissant du poisson et prenant son élan, plongea dans les vagues. Elle en ressortit, un peu sonnée, cherchant alentour une trace de son ami. S’enfonçant à nouveau sous l’eau, elle aperçut enfin une botte et une jambe dissimulée sous la queue du monstre ! Nageant de toutes ses forces, elle trouva Giro accroché sur le côté de l’appendice caudal où il avait planté sa dague, malmené par les vagues, épuisé, les yeux se fermant. Elle le récupéra tant bien que mal quand le Dichentraure remua fortement, les envoyant dans un tourbillon écumant. Dès que Line eut retrouvé ses repères, elle remonta à la surface et traîna le corps de son ami jusqu’à la rive. Il était dans un sale état, une partie de son torse avait été lacérée par les rayons épineux des nageoires et l’épuisement de sa longue apnée avait teinté ses lèvres de reflets bleutés. Enrageant, Line l’écarta de la rive puis se tourna vers le monstre. Un cri affaiblit lui parvint alors.

"Liiiiine !! Je suis en vie ! Je suis dans la bouche du poisson !"

C’était la voix de la fée qui était parvenue à planter sa lame, tel un hameçon dans la gencive de la créature.

"Je vais essayer de sortir !" cria-t-elle.

La jeune fille entendit des bruits de combat et de chair arrachée et une vibration puis un hurlement s’échappèrent du corps du poisson. Et soudain la fumée noire réapparut et le monstre grandit encore davantage.

"Arrête ! Il grandit !" s’écria Line.

"Quoi ?!"

"Non attends ! Continue plutôt !" poursuivit-elle, revigorée tout à coup.

"J’arrête ou je continue ??" demanda la fée qui n’était pas sûre d’avoir entendu correctement.

"CONTINUE !" hurla Line impatiente.

La petite créature poursuivit donc ses attaques, ne comprenant pas trop la logique de l’histoire mais son amie semblait certaine de ce qu’elle faisait et elle avait toute sa confiance. Aussi ses coups plurent sans cesse, jusqu’à ce que les gencives de l’animal, qui s’agrandissait de plus en plus, soient couvertes de coupures sanglantes.

Pendant ce temps Line était bien en appui sur ses jambes, prête à bondir, la main sur l’épée, les yeux calculant le bon moment. Elle s’élança enfin, rebondit sur un rocher au bord de la rive puis sur la lèvre inférieure du monstre qui culminait maintenant à près de 5 mètres du sol, grimpa sur celle supérieure et s’élança pour s’agripper à son épée encore plantée dans l’œil. Elle se balança un moment ainsi pour prendre de la vitesse et lâcha pour atterrir sur le dos du Dichentraure. A cause de son œil blessé et de sa grandeur, ce dernier ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il était chevauché. Il aurait pu comparer les pas de Line à de vulgaires pattes de moustiques. Affolé et enragé, il tournait son œil valide de tous côtés pour l’apercevoir et son corps tanguait dangereusement !

La jeune fille courrait le long de la nageoire dorsale, évitant les épines qui la ramifiaient et essayant de garder l’équilibre dans les remous incessants. Plus d’une fois la chute fut proche mais jamais cela ne se produisit. Elle se trouvait maintenant à la limite de la queue du monstre, l’endroit le plus dangereux car s’il remuait trop, il pouvait l’expédier en l’air, sur un rocher de l’îlot sur lequel se reposait son appendice caudal ou profondément dans l’eau. Après une grande inspiration et avoir réuni toutes ses forces, Line s’élança. Tant d’énergie avait été déployée dans ce premier mouvement que son pied dérapa et qu’elle chuta, glissant sur le dos vers les épines de la nageoire caudale. Elle ne put ralentir sa progression et les douloureux pics égratignèrent sa peau, l’entaillant assez profondément par endroit. Enfin son corps endolori atteignit la terre ferme de la bande de terre. Difficilement et en maugréant, la jeune fille se releva. La partie la plus dure avait été faite.

Lentement, guettant le moindre soubresaut de la queue, elle avança. Son regard était concentré sur la dague que Giro avait dû abandonner, plantée à une cinquantaine de centimètres du fameux point faible, un globe rempli d’une fumée noire qui luisait faiblement. Sans lui, le pauvre poisson condamné à souffrir et à obéir, serait libéré et redeviendrait un bar tout à fait normal. Elle dut reculer plusieurs fois pour éviter des coups qui lui auraient été fatals mais finalement elle put se saisir de la dague et s’écarter. Malheureusement, le monstre avait bel et bien senti cela. Sa tête pivota sur le côté et son œil valide observa Line avec toute la haine possible. Il agita sa queue et comme s’il s’agissait d’une tapette géante et elle, d’une vulgaire mouche. Il l’abattit violemment sur l’îlot ! La jeune fille plongea pour l’éviter, sachant très bien que ce n’était pas dans son intérêt pour autant de rester immergée. Ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement des ancres afin que son corps ne soit pas emporté par la vague qui suivit l’impact. Une racine puissante s’offrit à ses doigts, à laquelle elle s’agrippa promptement.

Il y avait un grand arbre sur cette bande de terre, mort, à l’écorce noire, mais encore droit. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait obliger le monstre à abattre sa nageoire caudale dessus et atteindre le point faible par la même occasion. Line attendit une autre attaque avant de se précipiter sur terre et courir vers l’arbre. La queue se dressa et redescendit avec violence. La jeune fille sauta dans l’eau, un craquement sonore retentit suivi d’un hurlement horrible ! Sortant la tête de l’eau, elle put voir le spectacle surprenant qui s’offrait à elle. Le tronc de l’arbre avait créé un trou au centre de la nageoire, empêchant le poisson de la redresser. Son écorce se brisait sous les assauts répétés du monstre devenu fou de douleur et qui venait de recommencer à grandir. Les yeux de Line s’agrandirent de frayeur, si elle n’agissait pas vite, l’animal l’écraserait et qui sait quels autres dégâts il ferait ! Elle affermit la dague dans sa main et avec un cri de guerre s’élança vers le globe. Coup après coup, il se fissura et une fumée noire en sortit comme si elle avait été maintenue sous pression. Enfin dans un bruit mêlant le craquement de l’arbre qui venait de se rompre et le bruit cristallin de la sphère tombant en morceau, le Dichentraure se tordit dans un dernier soubresaut et rapetissa.

L’eau du lac était devenue rouge du sang de l’affreux poisson et Line répugna à la traverser. Elle le fit tout de même, récupérant au passage son épée qui gisait dans la vase. La fée la rejoignit bientôt et déposa de la poussière de fée sur ses blessures dont la cicatrisation s’accéléra mais qui lui laissèrent à vie des marques sur le dos. Epuisée, elle s’allongea et regarda le soleil de fin d’après-midi. Son amie se précipita pour soigner Giro et veiller sur Zinéta. Line se releva sur son coude pour la regarder faire. Quand elle vit que ces deux autres compagnons avaient les yeux ouverts, elle soupira d’aise et avec difficulté se leva pour les rejoindre. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu’elle s’étala de tout son long. Un grognement s’échappait de sa gorge quand son regard se posa sur un étrange objet d’argent. Il était de forme ronde, trois branches liées en une voûte comme si elles étaient censées maintenir une sphère en place. Elle rejoignit ses amis.

"Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé."

"Qu’est-ce que c’est ?" demanda Giro qui venait de se relever et gardait une main sur son torse, là où les lacérations cicatrisaient.

"On dirait un bouclier protecteur", remarqua Zinéta. "C’est censé protéger des objets de toute sorte de chocs."

"Tu veux dire que ça pourrait contenir le sabre ou la pelle ?" s’exclama Line.

"Je l’ai aperçu au fond de sa gorge…", dit la fée que ce souvenir n’enchantait guère.

"Ca doit être ça alors mais où est l’artefact ?" demanda Zinéta. "Regardez !" dit-elle en redressant sur son séant.

Contre l’une des branches du bouclier, un bout de parchemin était collé. L’écriture était délavée mais on pouvait lire "Je l’ai ! Vous …".

"Oh non… quelqu’un est passé avant nous… Comment allons-nous le retrouver !" dit Giro, exprimant tout haut la pensée de tous.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, le désespoir s’emparant peu à peu d’eux. Ils n’avaient croisé aucun humain depuis leur arrivée alors ils doutaient de pouvoir trouver des réponses à leurs questions autrement qu’en se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant il fallait qu’ils obtiennent le pouvoir de vaincre… Sinon le monde ne serait jamais sauvé.

 


	12. L'ennemi s'éveille

Après avoir laissé passer une dizaine de minutes, assis en cercle, les amis se levèrent d’un commun accord et rejoignirent à pas las la plaine. Ils n’avaient pas l’air de fiers héros sous le ciel du crépuscule : Zinéta avait le teint plus pale que jamais, Line avançait d’un pas raidi car son dos la lançait encore et Giro était légèrement voûté, se tenant le ventre. La fée voletait à leur côté, cherchant les mots d’encouragement qui leur permettraient de leur rendre la confiance en leur quête. Le soleil enfouissait ses derniers rayons dans l’herbe rouge entrecoupée pourtant ça et là de brins verts. Au loin ils entendirent le hurlement d’un loup et Zinéta frémit. Alors qu’ils avançaient droit devant eux, sans but apparent, la terre se mit à vibrer. Les trois compagnons s’arrêtèrent, incompris de la fée qui ne ressentait pas le mouvement. Soudain, à quelques mètres, la terre se souleva et une main squelettique en sortit, bientôt suivie d’un bras et d’un crâne.

"Des Stalfos", s’écria Line, reprenant immédiatement sa mentalité de combattante courageuse devant le danger immédiat et sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Giro, posé comme à son habitude, voulut se saisir de sa dague, pendue habituellement à sa ceinture, dissimulée sous sa cape, mais sa main trouva du vide.

"Line", dit-il de sa voix grave. "Tu as ma dague."

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds et rougit en détournant les yeux.

"Je… Je l’ai oubliée dans le lac", bredouilla-t-elle.

"Super… C’est vraiment pas un bon jour."

"Ne t’en fais pas, je vais te protéger !"

"Pense plutôt à Zinéta...", répliqua-t-il avec un regard froid.

"Mais…"

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un autre soulèvement de terre et un deuxième Stalfos débuta sa sortie.

"On va la protéger tous les deux, ils nous attaquent sur plusieurs fronts… pas le choix", dit Giro pour couper court à la discussion.

Line se contenta de hocher la tête avant de concentrer son regard et son esprit sur le monstre d’os qui lui faisait face. C’était le premier des deux Stalfos et son corps était presque totalement à l’air libre. Raffermissant le maintien de sa lame, Line s’élança sans attendre, il fallait qu’elle en finisse au plus vite pour venir en aide à Giro. Elle abattit avec un cri son épée sur le crâne du monstre qui se fêla sous le choc mais cela sembla inefficace puisque les orbites vides continuaient de la fixer de toute l’intensité et la noirceur du pouvoir ténébreux qu’elles renfermaient. Sans perdre sa contenance elle réitéra le geste, espérant cette fois-ci couper en deux l’os déjà fragilisé. Mais sa lame en toucha une autre, le Stalfos avait bloqué son coup de la lourde claymore qui lui servait d’arme !

La jeune fille recula dans un saut périlleux arrière et jaugea son adversaire qui était tout à fait à son niveau désormais. Il mesurait près de deux mètres cinquante et ses os luisaient d’une lumière fade, presque éteinte. Un pagne de tissu déchiré lui ceignait les hanches et il tenait son épée à deux mains mais avec une inattendue fluidité vis-à-vis de la lourdeur de l’arme. Sa claymore mesurait près d’un mètre soixante. Comparée à elle, celle de Line ressemblait à un cure-dent. Tout de suite elle pensa que malgré sa taille, sa maigreur morbide lui permettait de se mouvoir aisément et que sa force devait être impressionnante. Un coup la mettrait à terre sans aucune difficulté ! De son pied droit elle creusa l’herbe pour avoir un meilleur appui puis elle s’élança vers le flan gauche du monstre, le plus éloigné de son arme. Le Stalfos fit tourner son épée et l’abattit, soulevant un nuage de cendres d’herbes rouges au passage. Mais à sa grande surprise Line n’était pas à l’endroit prévu, elle l’avait pris à contre-pied et avait subitement changé de trajectoire pour pouvoir toucher son bras ! Malheureusement sa tactique n’avait marché qu’à moitié car le coup qu’elle avait porté n’avait suffit qu’à rompre le radius alors que le cubitus, légèrement lésé, tenait encore, laissant l’avant-bras réduit de moitié mais toujours capable de tenir la claymore. Elle s’était déjà écartée avant que le monstre ne tourne la tête. Il fallait maintenant user d’une autre feinte car il ne serait plus surpris par celle-là.

Concentrée, le bruit de terre qui s’ouvre n’attira pas son attention. La jeune fille retourna l’épée dans sa main, tenant la lame vers le bas puis se précipita cette fois sur le flanc droit du Stalfos. Celui-ci réagit avec une attaque circulaire mais manqua à nouveau son coup. En effet, Line avait déjà plongé entre ses jambes et la claymore était passée bien au-dessus de sa tête. Elle en avait profité pour frapper l’arrière de la rotule squelettique et le coup avait été si puissant que le Stalfos s’écroula, privé de son tibia et de son pied gauche. Rageur, il voulut frapper avec toute sa force mais son cubitus se rompit et la lame se planta dans le sol aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle s’approcha alors et coupa rapidement son cou avant d’enfoncer sa lame dans une de ses orbites, éliminant le monstre. Les os de celui-ci tombèrent en un petit tas qui s’effaça en poussières au premier souffle de vent.

Essoufflée mais encore vaillante, Line se retourna.

Giro était en train de se battre contre deux Stalfos… et à mains nues. Tel un félin, il se mouvait avec rapidité et précision, évitant coup sur coup et portant des attaques avec seulement deux de ses doigts sur des endroits précis des corps d’ossements. Il était vraiment doué en combat non aquatique. Line allait venir à son aide quand un bruit de terre retournée attira son attention et qu’un nouveau monstre sortit du sol ! Les yeux de la jeune fille eurent juste le temps d’apercevoir son compagnon frapper à la nuque l’un des monstres et se fixèrent sur son ennemi. Le son indistinct d’ossements qui tombent les uns sur les autres ainsi que la poussière qui s’envola dans le vent, lui indiquèrent que Giro était bien plus puissant qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Mais le monstre cadavérique sortit de terre plus vite que prévu et elle fut trop lente à se retourner. Elle n’eut le temps de voir que le tranchant de la lame arriver à sa tête. Cependant à quelques centimètres de son visage, l’arme s’arrêta et Line put voir la fée qui attaquait directement les globes oculaires du monstre à l’aide de Balicurex. Se posant à l’intérieur de l’un d’eux, elle transperçait de sa lame les infinies ténèbres de l’esprit torturé. Esquivant ensuite rapidement les doigts squelettiques, ses attaques reprenaient et le monstre géant semblait combattre un ennemi invisible tant ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Line allait aider Giro quand un nouveau Stalfos apparut. Derrière elle, la fée venait d’enfoncer sa lame si profondément que le Stalfos s’effondra, perdant la magie qui l’animait !

Enfin les cinq créatures retournèrent à l’état de poussière. Line essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d’un revers de manche. Elle regarda sa tunique beige aux manches bouffantes marron qui avait peu à peu tourné à un tissu chiffonné et sale alors qu’une demi-heure avant un bain forcé l’avait rendue à nouveau présentable. La jeune fille soupira puis se tourna vers Zinéta qui, debout et tendue comme une statue, regardait le soleil se coucher. Alors qu’elle s’approchait, Giro s’adressa à elle de sa voix grave et froide.

"C’est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?"

Sa tête tourna tellement vite pour lui faire face qu’un petit craquement se fit entendre. Gardant contenance devant la stupidité de la scène et espérant ne pas avoir de torticolis, elle effectua lentement une rotation dans l’autre sens afin de remettre sa tête dans l’axe de son corps.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" répondit-elle froidement.

"Que tu utilises beaucoup trop de mouvements inutiles."

"Ah ! Parce que pour toi, virevolter à deux mètres de hauteur c’est pas inutile peut-être ?"

Elle se rappelait des deux tours qu’il avait faits autour du cou ou plutôt de la colonne vertébrale du Stalfos, comme s’il s’agissait d’une barre d’acrobatie et ce uniquement pour porter un coup à la nuque du monstre.

"Bien au contraire. Si tu avais bien observé, tu aurais remarqué que l’énergie de la rotation m’a permis de porter un coup d’une puissance bien supérieure à la simple pichenette à laquelle ma force m’aurait limité."

Line ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. Il n’avait pas tort.

"Tu… Tu voudrais bien m’apprendre ?"

Giro la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Non…"

Il se retourna et partit auprès de Zinéta qui le regarda d’un œil vide.

"Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

L’air apeuré et les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux surprirent Giro.

"Qu’est-ce que nous allons devenir ?" dit-elle d’une voix faible et tremblante de tristesse et de désespoir.

"Ne t’en fais pas, nous retrouverons l’artefact."

Au son des larmes de Zinéta, Line s’approcha et la prit contre elle. Mais la jeune fille la repoussa.

"Vous ne comprenez pas ! C’est la fin !"

Line et Giro se regardèrent et virent la même chose : des masques d’incompréhension.

"La nuit tombe !" hurla Zinéta.

Ils se tournèrent vers le couchant pour voir les derniers rayons du soleil renforcer la rougeur des herbes de la prairie. "A-t-elle peur du noir ?" pensèrent les deux compagnons.

"Vous n’allez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas ça !"

"Pas quoi ?" demanda la fée presque à regret.

"Lorsque la nuit tombe, les monstres sortent de terre, comme dans la légende de Link."

"Tu veux dire que… qu’il y en aura d’autres ?"

Ils se regardèrent tous : Line en sueur, la fée qui s’était posée sur son épaule, Zinéta plus blanche que jamais et Giro toujours droit et fier mais dont les yeux montraient une appréhension croissante.

"Il faut trouver un abri", déclara Line d’une voix forte qui fit sursauter ses compagnons. "La fée, si tu veux bien survoler les environs en quête d’un tel lieu, nous effectuerons des recherches depuis le sol."

La créature féérique s’envola donc et les amis poursuivirent leur route. Cependant la nuit se faisait plus noire et bientôt le hurlement d’un loup retentit dans le gris de la plaine. Ils virent devant eux une forme sombre, il s’agissait de deux grands arbres morts qui étaient tombés l’un sur l’autre sous les assauts du vent ou d’autres forces moins naturelles. Leurs troncs faisaient bien deux mètres de diamètre et à l’endroit où ils se croisaient, leurs branches sans feuilles mêlées formaient un abri sombre. Ils s’enfoncèrent vite dans la ramure et se tapirent là, la fée les y rejoignit, elle n’avait rien vu aux alentours qui puissent servir. Ils restèrent là un instant, tremblants de froid et de peur. Des bruits de terre retournée commencèrent à transparaître dans la nuit, de plus en plus proches. Le son du fer de la claymore frappant l’os des jambes des Stalfos dans le balancier de leur marche, les herbes écrasées qui partaient en cendres. Ils rabattirent hâtivement des branches devant eux, espérant que le bois noir les cacherait mais sachant bien qu’ils restaient visibles. Line et Giro étaient devant, près à passer à l’assaut si cela s’avérait nécessaire, quand bien même serait-ce vers une mort certaine. Les bruits de pas tournaient autour d’eux. Ils apercevaient ça et là des pieds blancs se reflétant sous la Lune. Bientôt une ronde traînante se forma avec pour centre leur abri. Ils étaient repérés !

Line mit la main à sa garde, Giro releva ses manches pour avoir une meilleure saisie et Zinéta cacha la fée dans son gilet pour que sa lumière ne soit pas visible. Ils virent clairement des pieds devant eux à cinq mètres. Ces derniers tournèrent vers eux et avancèrent, la lame d’une claymore refléta la lumière de la Lune, sa pointe traçant un sillon dans la terre alors que son propriétaire marchait. Le Stalfos s’arrêta, ils virent ses jambes se plier légèrement et deux orbites vides se fixèrent sur eux ! C’est tout du moins ce qu’ils crurent. Passèrent sur eux conviendrait mieux car, ne semblant pas les voir, son "regard" poursuivit son cours et bientôt il se redressa et partit du même pas traînant, dans un concert de raclements d’os sur os. Surpris, Giro et Line se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Zinéta pour savoir ce qu’elle en pensait. C’est alors qu’ils se rendirent compte qu’elle s’était agenouillée, avait posé l’index de sa main droite sur son front et celui de sa main gauche sur son cœur. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles pour eux mais qui ressemblaient à la consonance de l’Hylien ancien. Ses lèvres continuèrent de remuer et aucun de ses compagnons ne voulait la déranger. Bientôt le bruit de pas des Stalfos disparut dans la nuit. Zinéta rouvrit les yeux.

"Comment as-tu fait ça ?" demanda Line en s’élançant pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

"A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, cette magie semblait enfouie dans mon inconscient et quand nous nous sommes retrouvés devant ce danger, les incantations sont sorties d’elles-mêmes."

"C’était vraiment super !" s’écria à son tour la fée en sortant de sa cachette et en voletant joyeusement.

Giro se contenta de hocher la tête mais son ventre émit un gargouillis tout à fait audible. Ils s’installèrent donc et commencèrent à manger. Malgré le fait qu’ils devaient faire attention à se rationner, Line avala deux fois la quantité prévue pour le dîner. En effet le combat lui avait fait dépenser beaucoup de calories et elle était affamée. Zinéta lui légua une part de sa pitance même si Giro montrait son mécontentement à cette idée.

"Si tu acceptais de m’apprendre à combattre en réduisant le nombre de mes mouvements, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi", le charia Line.

Le jeune homme soupira en réponse et alla se poster à l’entrée de l’abri pour le premier tour de garde. Cependant après une demi-heure ils se rendirent bien compte qu’aucun d’entre eux ne trouvait le sommeil alors que l’avenir était si incertain.

"Je sais que nous faisons route ensemble vers une même destinée", commença Line d’une voix douce. "Et pourtant, nous nous connaissons à peine."

Quelques instants de silence s’en suivirent avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole.

"Je suis née dans un petit village de la forêt. J’avais cinq frères plus âgés que moi. Ma mère et mon père considéraient que ce qu’il fallait absolument apprendre à leurs enfants était l’amour, l’entraide et l’honnêteté. J’ai tout de suite préféré aider mes frères et mon père au grand désespoir de ma mère. A six ans je savais couper le bois, fabriquer des coutelas et divers objets dans des branches de bois. J’adorais m’entraîner au combat avec mes frères.

Vers mes neuf ans, mes parents pensèrent qu’il était temps que j’apprenne plus sérieusement les tâches des femmes car sinon je ne serais jamais bonne à tenir une maisonnée. On tenta de m’apprendre à cuisiner de bons petits plats mais je préférais faire fumer de la viande pour partir à l’aventure et confectionner des pains de voyages. Pour la couture, je fabriquais uniquement des sacoches et des vêtements en cuir. Je crois que le pire c’était encore la vaisselle. Je prenais les pots que je devais laver et je les enfermais dans un baluchon de tissu puis je les laissais aller au fil de l’eau dans la rivière proche, accrochés sous un bout de bois. Il y avait des rapides en aval. Le but que je me fixais était de récupérer la vaisselle avant qu’elle n’arrive là et bien sûr au dernier moment possible. Inutile de vous dire que je suis souvent revenue sans !"

Elle soupira, les yeux brillant devant tous ces souvenirs. Mais son regard se perdit dans le vide.

"C’était un déchirement quand j’ai dû les laisser", reprit-elle d’une voix faible.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Les autres respectèrent ses pleurs en faisant silence. Puis la voix de Giro rauque et grave prit place et les deux jeunes filles s’allongèrent pour l’écouter plus confortablement.

"Je suis né dans le désert. Les Gerudo étaient dans l’ancien temps une tribu de femmes et se servaient des hommes uniquement pour faire survivre leur clan par delà les générations. Cependant une des chefs, Karista, s’éprit d’un homme à la fois beau et brave et usa de tout son pouvoir pour faire changer les esprits. Peu à peu les hommes eurent une place dans leur société, d’abord comme teneur de la maison puis comme gardes et enfin ils furent une composante des armées bien qu’en faible proportion, n’excédant pas vingt pourcent des effectifs. Les femmes dirigeaient toujours et les tâches de la maison revenaient toujours aux hommes mais une forme d’équilibre était tout de même en place.

Mes parents étaient des gens simples, lui était soldat, elle était général. Ma mère montrait une grande douceur à mon égard mais pouvait aussi être dure et rigide face aux soldats qu’elle dirigeait. Notre maison se situait à l’extrémité ouest de la ville, juste à côté des remparts construits dans les temps anciens mais tombant en ruines sous la force des tempêtes de sable. La rénovation avait commencé mais par l’autre extrémité du mur, aussi étions-nous mal situés pour faire face aux éléments. Nous devions déménager le jour suivant pour partir dans un autre quartier et j’avoue que j’étais excité à l’idée d’être plus près du centre de notre cité.

Mes parents sortirent avec les caisses contenant nos affaires et je restais un instant à regarder les fissures parcourant les murs ocres de notre maison à toit plat, la ligne rouge de peinture décrépie qui s’allongeait à mi-hauteur et le lézard qui aimait se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre au soleil. C’est là que j’entendis des hurlements de terreur et le bruit de bois brisé. Je sortis en courant pour recevoir du sang en plein visage. Mon père venait de mourir, la gorge tranchée par un monstre du désert, un Tarazor."

Voyant le regard interrogatif des jeunes filles derrière l’horreur et la compassion, il poursuivit en précisant.

"C’est un monstre de sable, il a souvent des débris de caravanes et des pierres coincés dans le corps. C’est avec une planche qu’il a égorgé mon père."

Il était tellement calme que ses amies tremblèrent comme si un vent gelé venait de les frapper.

"Je vis alors que mère se dressait devant lui, armée de son sabre qu’elle avait retiré d’une caisse brisée de notre déménagement. La colère et la tristesse étaient visibles dans ses yeux mais elle gardait son sang-froid. Après tout c’était une guerrière avant d’être une femme. J’ai voulu l’aider alors je me suis élancé en avant mais une main m’a retenue. Il y avait un homme dans un grand manteau blanc derrière moi. Il m’a dit que c’était inutile, que je n’aurais pas la force de vaincre cette créature. Je ne voulais pas l’écouter, j’ai essayé de le faire lâcher prise mais sa poigne était ferme et mes soubresauts n’ont rien changé à ma situation. Je me suis tourné vers lui et je lui ai demandé de me lâcher, c’est alors que j’ai entendu un cri faible et quand j’ai regardé à nouveau devant moi, ma mère était au sol, dans une mare de sang. Le monstre poursuivit sa route vers des habitations toutes proches. Je sentis la main me lâcher et quand je me retournais, l’homme en blanc avait disparu.

J’ai longtemps cru que ça n’avait été qu’une hallucination causée par la peur, que c’était moi seul qui n’avait pas su me battre quand le moment était venu. J’enterrais mes parents, je creusais aussi une tombe pour moi, pour qu’on croie à ma mort et je partis loin du village, dans le désert où j’entraînais mon corps à survivre aux conditions extrêmes. J’y restais deux ans avant de me lancer à la recherche de maîtres d’arme pour entraîner ma technique maintenant que j’avais la préparation physique et l’âge nécessaires pour être accepté comme apprenti. A chaque fois, je demandais à apprendre et en échange je travaillais à diverses tâches pour payer mon entraînement. Certains hommes me demandèrent de me donner tout entier à l’apprentissage et me firent gratuitement don de leur savoir, cependant je faisais toujours en sorte de leur rendre divers services ou de rester après la fin de mon entraînement pour payer ma dette.

Un jour des hommes habillés de blanc vinrent me trouver et tous les souvenirs de ce jour de deuil refirent surface. Il s’agissait des sages dont l’un d’eux était celui qui m’avait retenu. Il m’expliqua alors que la force s’acquiert en passant par de nombreux obstacles et en en sortant vainqueur ou en apprenant des erreurs qui nous ont perdu. Il me félicita pour ma capacité à conserver mon honneur car il m’avait surveillé toutes ces années et avait vu que je ne laissais jamais de dette derrière moi.

Je lui en ai voulu un moment mais je ne l’ai pas revu après cela, c’est un autre sage qui s’est occupé de parfaire mon entraînement et de me confier l’encyclopédie avant le jour de la cristallisation. Et puis il doit être mort désormais…"

Ses poings se serrèrent subrepticement et un nouveau silence de réflexion s’installa. Enfin, Zinéta prit à son tour la parole et malgré la forte fatigue qui se lisait dans ses yeux et son attitude, sa voix était ferme et éveillée.

"Tout a commencé alors que je n’étais qu’un bébé. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et alors que mon père était parti à son enterrement, un homme vêtu de noir entra dans la chambre où se trouvait mon berceau. Il y plaça un pendentif, bien dissimulé sous mon oreiller. Mon père le surprit en revenant plus tôt des funérailles et le fit fuir mais il ne vit pas l’étrange bijou. Quelques mois après je me débattis dans mon sommeil et mon père découvrit l’objet. Il le montra au mage le plus sage et puissant du Bourg d’Hyrule dans lequel nous vivions, qui lui apprit que c’était un artefact de magie noire qui empoisonnait les personnes situées près de lui très lentement. Il vint me voir et malgré que le sort n’ait pas été mortel il m’avait laissé une profonde révulsion à toute forme de magie noire. Toute approche de ce type de magie me causait des sueurs froides et même parfois des pertes de conscience."

"Ça explique tes réactions face au monstre du lac et aux Stalfos !" interrompit Line.

Zinéta se contenta de hocher la tête avant de poursuivre.

"Le mage essaya bien des incantations pour me guérir mais aucune ne fonctionna. Mon père était un homme ambitieux et il comptait bien me marier à un personnage puissant et riche de ce théâtre qu’est la cour du palais, aussi dissimula-t-il cette tare aux yeux de tous et dit seulement que j’avais la santé fragile quand je montrais des symptômes du sortilège. Moi-même je crus sa version des faits.

Les sages vinrent chez nous et mon père se sentit heureux. Il n’aurait pas la joie de me marier à un puissant mais mon nom et par la même occasion le sien, entrerait dans la légende. C’était plus qu’il n’avait jamais espéré, aussi dissimula-t-il aux envoyés ma véritable maladie. Il mourut peu de temps après d’une cirrhose car il passait nombre de ses soirées à la taverne du poney blanc depuis la mort de ma mère, et même sur son lit de mort il refusa de me transmettre son lourd secret. A son enterrement je découvris une petite clé attachée à un pendentif à son cou et je la récupérais, ne sachant pas sa valeur. Les sages m’emmenèrent dès le lendemain pour m’entraîner mais je montrais de bonnes aptitudes à apprendre aussi j’eus fini un jour avant la date prévue. Ils m’accordèrent alors une requête et je demandais de retourner une dernière fois au Bourg afin de me recueillir sur les tombes de mes parents et de revoir une dernière fois la maison de mon enfance.

C’est alors que je repensais à ce petit coffret qui était autrefois posé sur la coiffeuse de ma mère et que mon père m’avait toujours défendue d’ouvrir. Je le retrouvais caché sous son lit et l’ouvrit avec la petite clé récupérée autour de son cou. A l’intérieur se trouvait une lettre de mon père qui expliquait tout ce qu’il s’était passé, ainsi que le fameux pendentif ensorcelé. Je prévins immédiatement les sages mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la mise en cristal et j’étais élue des déesses. Ils auraient pu, en me sacrifiant, faire passer mes pouvoirs à un autre mortel mais le temps manquait pour trouver le nouvel élu. Ils ont donc uniquement détruit le pendentif en espérant que cela dissiperait une partie du sort."

Un nouveau silence suivi ces paroles.

"Mais alors ?" dit la fée étonnée. "Il y a plus de trois élus."

"Pas vraiment. Mais si un élu meurt, les déesses choisissent un autre mortel ayant des prédispositions pour le remplacer. Ca aurait peut-être été mieux que je meure", dit Zinéta des larmes plein les yeux.

Giro attrapa la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras tendrement. Line regarda cette scène et sourit mais on pouvait lire une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. La fée alla se poser sur son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ressentit alors une douce chaleur la bercer et son regard brilla d’une flamme renouvelée puis une grande fatigue prit place et elle s’allongea et s’assoupit.

"Merci", souffla Zinéta rougissante.

"Ne dis plus de pareilles choses. Tu fais de ton mieux et nous réussirons."

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l’un de l’autre puis Giro écarta doucement son amie et la fit s’allonger sur l’herbe cendrée.

"Repose-toi, je prends le premier tour de garde."

Zinéta hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux. Un instant après, sa respiration s’était ralentie et des rêves étreignaient son esprit épuisé.

Giro regarda le ciel sombre et la Lune. Des pensées recommencèrent à assaillir son esprit.

"Le combat avec le Dichentraure a dû nous faire repérer par l’ennemi. Tout était déjà compliqué mais cela va empirer. Il nous manque deux artefacts dont nous ignorons la position et on nous poursuit. Que faire ?" Il resta ainsi plongé dans des idées noires, essayant de trouver des solutions quand soudain ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. La plaine était pourtant calme alentours mais son esprit était frappé par un élément qu’il avait écarté. "La plaine est vaste, nous avons marché loin du lac alors comment ces monstres nous ont-ils découverts si tôt ?! Les sages nous avaient dit qu’on avait un bouclier de protection contre toute détection maléfique… alors comment ?"

 


	13. L'ennemi approche

Line se réveilla soudainement. Un vent froid lui avait fouetté le visage, la faisant frissonner. Elle passa de la position latérale dans laquelle elle était à une plat dos et regarda le ciel. La lune brillait toujours et de fins nuages grisâtres s’effilochaient devant elle, couvrant sa lumière pale. Au vu de sa position, il devait être près de la moitié de la nuit. La jeune fille se redressa sans bruit et observa un instant l’ombre de Giro, à l’entrée de leur abri de bois. On aurait pu le prendre pour une pierre tellement il était immobile. Seul le mouvement doux de sa respiration qui faisait monter ses épaules trahissait sa vitalité. Line déglutit avec difficulté en se rappelant de la scène qui avait précédé son endormissement. Elle jeta un œil vers la fée qui dormait paisiblement sur une feuille. "Quels autres pouvoirs étranges possèdes-tu ?" pensa-t-elle avant de se lever et d’aller rejoindre son ami.

"Je prends la relève maintenant."

"Merci mais…"

"On fait moitié-moitié", interrompit-elle. "Comme ça Zinéta pourra se reposer pleinement."

Giro offrit un sourire de gratitude à cette phrase. Elle avait compris le fond de sa pensée.

"Merci", finit-il par dire avant d’aller s’allonger au fond de l’abri, tout près de Zinéta.

Line le vit clairement caresser doucement la main de son amie et elle détourna vivement les yeux. "T’as pas de chance, ma grande" se dit-elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, des souvenirs de sa famille lui revinrent en mémoire. Rageusement, sa main essuya les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. "Ce n’est pas le moment… Mais un jour… oui un jour tout ça sortira... la haine et le reste."

 

A l’aube, ils repartirent sur la route, vers la montagne. Giro et Line avaient eu le droit aux réprimandes de Zinéta pour l’avoir laissée dormir. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la fée avait disparu. Mais après un moment à aligner un pas après l’autre, ils eurent le plaisir de la voir arriver avec Anope qu’elle avait retrouvé. Il s’était enfui devant le Dichentraure et avait ensuite essayé de les retrouver sans y parvenir car de retour au lac, ils étaient déjà partis. Zinéta força Line à monter dessus pour se reposer un peu puisqu’elle était la dernière de garde et ils marchèrent le cœur plus léger vers les roches escarpées de la montagne. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la fatigue s’accumulait, des pensées douloureuses revenaient les hanter. Un artefact manquant et aucune idée de l’endroit où ils pouvaient le trouver, c’était une vérité difficile à accepter. Sans compter le troisième objet qu’ils espéraient trouver dans la montagne, sans être sûrs de sa localisation. Malgré cela, aucun d’entre eux n’osait en parler à voix haute… jusqu’au moment du repas de midi. Ils firent une pause, mangèrent peu et la fée en profita pour ouvrir le débat.

"Vous savez pour l’artefact manquant…", dit-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et le regard de Giro resta fixé un long moment sur les yeux verts de Zinéta.

"Il ne faut pas désespérer", dit-il fermement. "Nous trouverons certainement des indices sur la route !"

"Et quand bien même n’en trouverions-nous pas, ce n’est pas comme si le voyage s’avérait si dangereux que ça. Nous avons une protectrice de talent, un combattant hors paire et une guerrière accomplie ! Que peut-il nous arriver ?!" s’exclama Line dans un élan passionné.

Les jeunes gens sourirent et Zinéta plaça sa main au centre du cercle qu’ils formaient ainsi assis. Giro plaça la sienne dessus, suivi par Line et enfin la fée qui se posa toute entière sur cette pile, scellant leur pacte. Nul besoin de paroles maintenant que l’espoir était revenu et c’est avec une certaine gaieté qu’ils reprirent la route malgré les grognements mécontents de leurs estomacs.

Line reprit aussitôt l’entraînement de la fée en lui expliquant les bases du désamorçage des mécanismes qu’on lui avait enseignées. Cela ressemblait à ce qu’elle avait ressenti en ouvrant les cristaux renfermant ses amis mais en plus complexe. Il fallait faire passer son esprit par la lame pour la guider dans les manœuvres. La jeune fille savait expliquer avec exactitude les ressentis et les méthodes qu’elle avait elle-même utilisés pour contrôler ce pouvoir, aussi la fée ne se sentait-elle pas perdue dans ses explications.

L’après-midi avançait et ils étaient encore éloignés du pied de la montagne, la faim et la fatigue trompaient leur appréciation de la distance et ils avaient parfois l’impression d’avoir reculé ou d’avoir soudainement changé de direction. Ils crurent un moment être en proie à un sortilège puissant qui jouait sur leurs sens mais Zinéta ne ressentait aucune force maléfique. Enfin ils arrivèrent aux pieds de l’amas rocheux et se rendirent compte de ce qui les avait induits en erreur. Les roches allant de l’ocre au brun en passant par un rouge brique avaient de multiples facettes et étaient riches en métal ce qui rendait leur surface lisse et réfléchissante. La lumière du soleil changeant de sens au cours de la journée se reflétait de différentes manières sur celles-ci, ce qui donnait l’impression que leur taille changeait.

Néanmoins ils furent assez désespérés de voir que leurs faces étaient aussi très glissantes rendant leur ascension difficile. Ils commencèrent donc à avancer le long de la base de la montagne afin de trouver un endroit suffisamment praticable. La fée était montée haut dans le ciel pour aider dans les recherches mais elle était malmenée. Le vent déchiré sur les arrêtes pierreuses était désagréable et s’inversait rapidement au contact d’autres flux d’air venant de fissures et de grottes aussi avait-elle des difficultés à se diriger convenablement. Un souffle interne à la montagne plus puissant et plus chaud, et qui par ailleurs transportait une odeur de putréfaction étrange, la prit de flan d’un seul coup et la souleva vers les hauteurs de quelques pics rocheux. Luttant, voyant s’approcher à grande vitesse les pierres aiguisées, la pauvre créature croyait sa fin venue mais un vent salvateur, frais et doux ondula vers elle et la recueillit en son sein, l’éloignant d’un coup des volutes tourbillonnants et la laissant dans une zone calme. Sans même le vouloir, elle avait invoqué le dieu du vent qui était le créateur et protecteur de nombreux êtres magiques aériens. N’ayant pas pu l’aider de lui-même alors qu’elle était prisonnière du lac, obligé de recourir à l’aide d’un mammifère pour sauver une de ses fidèles messagères, il comptait bien, par cet acte, se racheter. Elle remercia vivement son maître, frottant se mains avec force l’une contre l’autre puis se tirant les oreilles dans cette cérémonie bien connue de la prière éolienne. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux après sa méditation, elle fut d’autant plus heureuse qu’un chemin praticable s’étendait sous ses pieds. La fée descendit en cercles lents vers lui et le suivit jusqu’à atteindre de nouveau la base de la montagne. Elle retrouva alors ses amis et les guida vers le sentier.

Ils s’arrêtèrent et s’interrogèrent sur l’utilité de ce passage. En effet, des traces de roues de charrettes fraiches étaient visibles et on voyait immédiatement que la route était entretenue. C’était bien là le premier signe de vie humaine qu’ils avaient vu depuis leur réveil. Un frisson les parcourut. Il y avait bien plus de chance que ce soit ici l’œuvre d’ennemis et non celle d’alliés. Fallait-il prendre une route certainement empruntée par des personnes inconnues et possiblement maléfiques ? Prendre le risque d’être attrapés et faits prisonniers ? Ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi ce lieu semblait être la source de tout. La haute montagne qui s’étirait devant eux, touchant de sa pointe les nuages n’était autre qu’une forteresse ! Elle était autant visible et ostentatoire qu’impraticable. Un seul chemin. Deux gardes bien armés suffiraient à arrêter n’importe quel ennemi qui se présenterait. Autrefois la montagne était entretenue par les Gorons et de multiples chemins montaient en son flanc mais à grand renfort de choux-péteurs et autres moyens, les nouveaux propriétaires avaient fait en sorte de n’en conserver qu’un. Assez large pour que deux carrioles passent côté à côte, les pierres aiguisées et glissantes qui l’entouraient ne laissaient pas d’alternative. Il leur faudrait utiliser cette voie, quoi qu’il advienne.

Résignés, ils débutèrent l’ascension. La route était facile mais à chaque tournant, derrière chaque pierre ils s’attendaient à voir surgir un ennemi, prêt à les abattre. Le stress et la peur qui s’infiltraient en eux rendaient leur avancée particulièrement douloureuse et pénible mais ils n’osaient pas non plus stopper leurs efforts. Plusieurs fois ils s’arrêtèrent, tendant l’oreille pour tenter de percevoir un indice de la présence d’un ennemi et souvent, muscles tendus, ils se tenaient pétrifiés sur le bord de route en croyant avoir entendu un bruit de pas avançant lentement derrière eux ! Enfin après environ deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent à un endroit où la route s’élargissait sur quelques mètres. Des restes de bois calciné dans un cercle de pierre et les traces des roues leur indiquèrent qu’il s’agissait d’un lieu d’étape pour les marchands et autres transporteurs qui venaient sur ces terres. Ils furent soulagés de constater que le bois était froid depuis longtemps et les traces, bien que fraiches, remontaient à plusieurs heures. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans un recoin dissimulé par les roches mais leur offrant une bonne visibilité de la route. Etait-ce à cause du soleil déjà bien bas qui leur brûlait les yeux, les forçant à les entrouvrir à peine ou peut-être de la fatigue de cette longue marche ? Le fait est qu’ils s’assoupirent bientôt, dans un lieu abrité mais en même temps au cœur même du territoire ennemi.

Giro se réveilla soudainement, un raclement de sabot violent l’avait sorti de sa torpeur. Le soleil rougeoyait, laissant ses rayons se reposer sur les herbes de cendres de la prairie et se refléter sur les roches miroir de la montagne. Il regarda ses deux amies. Ils s’étaient tous endormis ! Il s’apprêtait à se redresser quand un bruit l’arrêta. Il tendit l’oreille, cherchant à discerner, malgré les murmures outrés du vent qui avait tenté de prévenir la petite fée et les sifflements de son engouffrement furieux entre les roches saillantes, d’où venait le son. D’un coup le souffle se calma et il put entendre distinctement un étrange grincement et un bruit de roulement. Quelque chose venait dans leur direction, il ne savait pas ce qu’il se serait passé si Anope ne l’avait pas réveillé à temps. Le cheval l’observait de ses yeux doux, il s’était écarté le temps de leur sieste pour ne pas prendre le risque de les faire remarquer mais était revenu les prévenir du danger imminent.

Giro se dirigea à quatre pattes vers ses compagnons et les réveilla sans douceur, posant une main sur leurs lèvres afin qu’elles ne fassent pas de bruit. La peur s’infiltra en eux… ils venaient de reconnaître ce son, c’était le frottement d’une roue de charrette sur un essieu qui provoquait ce crissement. Quelqu’un venait ! Paniqués, ils se regardèrent sans savoir que faire ! Line et Giro s’approchèrent furtivement du tournant qui les dissimulait encore et risquèrent un regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, car oui, ils étaient plusieurs. Il y avait là une carriole tirée par deux puissants bœufs guidés par un homme rondelet au nez rappelant une patate et à la copieuse moustache. Son crâne était dégarni et il semblait murmurer des paroles pour lui-même. Son véhicule était rempli de lourds pots de lait en fer terne qui émettaient des doux bruits de liquide en se percutant. Flanqués de chaque côté, des gardes en armure et armés de lances et d’épées suivaient le pas de ses bœufs. L’un de ceux qui se situaient vers l’avant regardait le bonhomme rougeaud avec insistance et quelques paroles parvinrent jusqu’à Giro et Line.

"… Ferait mieux de te tenir… "

L’autre répondit dans sa barbe… euh, dans sa moustache en vérité.

"… Si tu crois que le maître daignera s’entretenir avec toi ! … couper la langue ! … Apprend la politesse ! Rustre !" répliqua le garde.

Les deux amis revinrent rapidement vers Zinéta qui tremblait doucement. Elle leur expliqua dans un murmure qu’elle ressentait une forte puissance maléfique venant de l’intérieur de la montagne. En toute hâte ils se mirent à chercher une ouverture, un passage qui leur permettrait d’y accéder et surtout d’échapper aux soldats qui arrivaient ! Ils répugnaient tous à se battre contre des humains et de toute manière les hommes étaient trop nombreux. Malheureusement les roches aiguisées n’offraient aucune faille. Ils entendaient le bruit des pièces d’armure qui s’entrechoquaient au rythme de la marche et il s’approchait dangereusement. Anope agita doucement son encolure et poussa un faible hennissement.

"Il dit qu’on devrait monter sur son dos", traduisit la petite fée.

"Tu sais parler aux animaux ?", s’étonna Line.

"C’est pas le moment…", coupa Giro. "Quand bien même il pourrait tous nous porter, le bruit de ses sabots nous ferait repérer de suite et dès que les gardes donneront l’alerte, nous serons pris entre deux feux ! De plus l’ennemi doit nous chercher à l’heure qu’il est et lui donner notre position directement nous enlève quasiment toutes les chances de réussite."

"Sauf si on ne nous reconnaît pas", remarqua Zinéta en pointant la tenue de Giro. "Elle est grande comment ta cape ?"

"Assez grande pour deux", répondit-il.

"Ok alors c’est parti !" s’écria Line, presque trop fort.

Ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas son plan. Soudain ils entendirent quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas. Le convoi venait de s’arrêter. Les gardes les avaient sans doute entendus. Line fit signe à ses compagnons de grimper sur Anope et de s’envelopper dans la cape. Ils s’exécutèrent mais le doute se lisait dans leurs yeux. Elle attrapa ensuite la fée pour l’installer sur l’encolure.

"Tu diriges", murmura-t-elle tout bas.

La créature ailée prit position, ses orteils serrant les crins pour donner des directives à l’équidé. Line vit la panique dans les yeux de ses amis quand elle dirigea Anope face à la route qui descendait, droit vers les soldats. Mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle donna une tape sur l’arrière-train du cheval et avant qu’il ne bondisse en avant, s’accrocha à son encolure et se mit en équilibre sur le flanc de l’animal, accrochant ses jambes aux côtés de la selle, aidée par Zinéta qui, de derrière Giro, s’était penchée pour en attraper une ! Anope partit à toute allure, longeant l’accotement rocheux, alors que la charrette circulait du côté du vide. Les soldats se mirent en garde mais ne purent rien faire que regarder le cheval passer avec un homme sur son dos car la vitesse ne leur permit pas de voir les mains de Line à l’encolure et Zinéta était bien dissimulée sous la cape ! Un garde prit une corne de bœuf creuse accrochée à sa ceinture et souffla dedans pour donner l’alerte. D’abord deux coups pour signifier la gravité de l’alerte (un coup pour très important, deux coups pour un problème assez grave et trois pour un de faible ampleur qui était utilisé pour des roues cassées ou des charrettes renversées) puis le nombre de personnes concernées (ici une seule car le stratagème des jeunes gens avait fonctionné) et enfin la direction empruntée (un coup pour descendante, deux pour montante), chaque fois séparés d’un silence assez long. Quelques secondes après, une corne répétait l’appel, suivie d’une autre et cela jusqu’à ce que le message soit relayé jusqu’au sommet du mont du Péril. Line, Giro et Zinéta écoutaient attentivement ce manège sonore, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. Des postes de garde étaient donc présents à intervalle régulier et ils avaient eu de la chance de faire leur pause avant d’arriver au premier. Ils poursuivirent leur route descendante et s’arrêtèrent quand Anope se mit à renâcler. Les trois amis sautèrent au bas de la selle et tout en continuant leur route vers la base de la montagne, se demandèrent comment ils allaient s’en sortir. Ils étaient maintenant certains que la route était bien gardée, d’autant plus que l’alerte donnée renforcerait sûrement le nombre de soldats et leur attention.

"Nous pourrions surveiller les allées et venues sur cette montagne et trouver un moyen de se glisser sous une charrette pour grimper sans être vus", proposa Line.

"Ce serait bien trop dangereux, je pense qu’ils vérifient avec attention tous les chargements et tu as vu le nombre de gardes qu’il y avait pour une simple carriole de lait !?", répliqua Giro.

"Tu as sans doute raison… D’ailleurs je me demande d’où venait ce lait. Le ranch Lonlon, au centre de la plaine, a été détruit, c’est bien étrange… Nous avons parcouru la plaine sans voir une seule âme, ni un seul chargement."

"Ils doivent avoir leur production personnelle, bien gardée", remarqua Zinéta.

"Je me souviens avoir aperçu des terres assez verdoyantes vers le nord-est, dans une vallée près de la montagne quand je l’ai survolée pour chercher un passage praticable pour notre ascension", se rappela la fée.

"Certainement", dit Giro. "De toute manière si nous n’avons aucun moyen d’atteindre le sommet, les problèmes de nourriture ne se poseront plus."

Line se renfrogna légèrement sous le ton rude avec lequel Giro lui avait répondu alors qu’il était toujours très doux avec Zinéta et la fée. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus gentil ? Elle resta silencieuse, donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui passaient à sa portée. Soudain un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées, la jeune fille se retourna en dégainant et poussa un faible cri. Zinéta venait de s’écrouler, tremblant de tous ses membres, le front baigné de sueur. Elle se précipita vers son amie mais Giro fut plus rapide, il la tint dans ses bras et lui parla doucement. Line se mit à genoux à côté d’eux. Anope, quant à lui, restait à l’écart, broutant l’herbe que l’arrosoir lui fournissait quand il descendait légèrement sur ses pattes avant, pas le moins du monde concerné par la panique qui provenait du groupe.

"Une… force… malé… maléfique…", réussit à prononcer Zinéta derrière un souffle rauque et une respiration affaiblie.

Giro la tenait contre lui délicatement, comme si elle allait se briser en mille morceaux s’il la serrait plus fort. La jeune fille leva une main tremblante et montra le mur rocheux qui lui faisait face puis, dans un faible gémissement, elle s’évanouit et ses lèvres prirent une soudaine teinte violette. Line avait son esprit en ébullition, elle cherchait un moyen de guérir son amie. La fée s’avança et toucha les paupières de Zinéta avec son moignon droit puis ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sourit.

"Line, prend l’arrosoir et fait la boire, je pense que la force maléfique qui sévit ici n’est pas seule responsable de son mal. Ensuite dépose l’arrosoir en faisant en sorte que l’eau s’écoule en continu sur le sol."

La jeune fille s’exécuta. Les lèvres de Zinéta, au contact de l’eau nourrissante, reprirent une teinte rosée. La fée alla chercher deux grandes feuilles qui avaient poussé grâce à l’arrosoir, en mis une sur le front de la jeune malade et utilisa l’autre pour l’éventer. Après quelques minutes, Zinéta ouvrit les yeux. Line prit la fée dans ses mains et dansa avec elle pendant que Giro souriait.

"C’était plus l’action du soleil que d’une force maléfique, il fait bien trop chaud aujourd’hui pour se laisser ainsi déshydrater."

Ils burent tous l’eau de l’arrosoir jusqu’à plus soif. Malheureusement il n’y avait pas d’ombre sur ce côté de la montagne et ils cuisaient comme dans un four. La magie de l’artefact n’était pas assez puissante ici pour former de grands arbres qui auraient pu les protéger. Les jeunes gens s’abritèrent donc sous l’ombre d’Anope après avoir remis l’arrosoir à sa selle. Pendant ce temps, la fée étudiait le mur que Zinéta avait pointé du doigt. Cette dernière la rejoignit bientôt, toujours très pale et fiévreuse. Elle lui indiqua l’endroit d’où elle sentait le plus l’énergie maléfique avant d’aller se rassoir sur l’ordre de Giro. Line se leva à son tour et observa la roche avec attention, essaya même de passer à travers, pensant que dans la légende de Link, il y avait des entrées ainsi dissimulées par magie. La jeune fille frappa ensuite de sa lame diverses roches, espérant que l’une d’elle sonnerait creux ou dissimulerait un mécanisme. Elle fit ainsi un grand pan de mur quand soudain, l’une des pierres émit en effet un bruit étrange. Elle la toucha, tenta de la tourner ou de la briser, mais aucun de ses efforts n’aboutit.

"Petite fée ?", appela-t-elle.

La créature s’approcha en voletant et s’installa sur son épaule.

"Tu vois cette pierre ? Elle émet une sonorité particulière. Il est possible qu’un mécanisme y soit dissimulé, il est temps de voir si ton apprentissage a servi."

La fée se posa sur la roche et se concentra sur Balicurex. Quand elle eut atteint le niveau où son esprit semblait osciller sur la pointe de la lame, son bras s’avança jusqu’à toucher la roche. Elle guida alors chaque millimètre de fer et de magie pour les faire ramper le long du mur, cherchant la moindre aspérité. Enfin elle sentit un petit trou ovale et y fit entrer Balicurex délicatement, remontant le long du boyau et arrivant enfin à un engrenage. Doucement, elle exerça un mouvement de rotation qui déclencha le mécanisme et enfin, un pan de roche s’écarta lentement pour découvrir une entrée dissimulée. Giro et Zinéta sursautèrent au mouvement soudain, puis se levèrent et se positionnèrent devant l’entrée, à côté de la fée et Line, scrutant la sombre caverne qui s’étendait devant leurs yeux. N’ayant pas vraiment le choix, ils entrèrent, méfiants, dans l’obscurité.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil que le bruit des engrenages reprit et que la porte de roche se referma derrière eux ! Il faisait affreusement sombre et humide, une odeur étrange de moisissure mêlée à une autre douce et chaude accapara leurs narines. Heureusement la fée émettait une lumière suffisamment puissante pour qu’ils puissent voir les parois de roche. Elles se dirigeaient en face d’eux dans un étroit conduit tout juste assez grand pour leur permettre de passer. Line se retourna et, aidée de la fée, chercha un moyen de réenclencher le mécanisme afin d’avoir une issue de secours en cas de besoin. Lorsque la créature ailée passa devant le visage de Zinéta, ils purent voir qu’elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle sourit faiblement à ses compagnons.

"Je crois que la menace s’est éloignée", dit-elle dans un soupir d’apaisement.

"Mais restons sur nos gardes", ajouta Giro de sa voix grave.

Line soupira en voyant qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de sortir.

"Nous allons devoir aller de l’avant", dit-elle tranquillement. "Allons compagnons !"

Elle semblait pleine d’entrain mais essayait surtout de ne pas se laisser aller, ne sachant pas vers quoi le présage pressenti par Zinéta allait les mener.

 

Ils se mirent en route à la lumière de la fée et arrivèrent bientôt à une intersection en T troublante. Derrière eux, l’étroit conduit, alors que sur la droite et la gauche une large galerie arrondie prenait place, haute d’environ trois mètres. D’étranges trous linéaires ornaient le sol sur chaque flanc à intervalles réguliers d’environ trente centimètres. Ils se demandaient qui avait pu construire ce type de passage dans une roche si dure ! Ils ne voyaient d’ailleurs qu’une réponse : les Gorons, ce peuple de créatures ressemblant à des pierres donc la force phénoménale et la connaissance en explosifs aussi bien qu’en matériaux et qu’en forge étaient célèbres au-delà même des frontières d’Hyrule. Une lueur de joie et d’espoir se lut dans les yeux des compagnons. Si un Goron était en vie, il leur serait d’une très grande aide et ils avaient toujours entendu parler d’êtres hospitaliers et courageux ! Ce peuple avait pour habitude de se mettre en boule et de rouler pour se déplacer, cela pourrait expliquer la forme de la cavité. Selon la légende de Link, des Gorons géants existaient en petit nombre et lorsqu’ils se mettaient à rouler, rien ne pouvait les arrêter sinon des explosifs assez puissants pour chatouiller leur carapace.

La fée se mit à briller d’une lueur bleue, pour attirer leur attention. Ils virent alors distinctement un choux-péteur planté dans le sol. Il s’agit d’une plante qui ne pousse que dans les montagnes et plus précisément sur du silex. De larges feuilles et un fruit rond et noir la composent. Ce dernier contient un agent explosif puissant qui se déclenche uniquement si une étincelle ou une flamme s’approche de son noyau. Lorsque le fruit est arraché, la tige fibreuse qui le maintenait aux racines s’enflamme sous l’effet du frottement contre les silex sur lesquels la plante pousse, il faut alors se dépêcher de placer l’explosif avant que la flamme n’atteigne le noyau. Le fruit se déploie de nouveau très rapidement grâce à la richesse du sol en minéraux et à la fraicheur et l’humidité des grottes dans lesquelles il a l’habitude de s’installer. Il est inutile de dire que les quatre compagnons furent ravis de cette découverte. Ils pourraient, le moment venu, stopper le Goron dans sa course folle et lui demander de l’aide. Ils avancèrent tranquillement le long des galeries, croisant parfois des conduits plus étroits mais qui menaient souvent à des culs-de-sac. Line frappait les roches murales de ces impasses dans l’espoir de découvrir une nouvelle sortie, un mécanisme ou encore une salle dissimulée. Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant d’entendre un étrange bruit ressemblant à un grincement qui provenait des profondeurs de la grotte.

Zinéta se remit à pâlir, désignant la direction du bruit.

"Il y a une force maléfique très puissante", dit-elle.

"Le Goron ?" demanda Giro.

"Je ne sais. Il ne devrait pas être maléfique a priori", remarqua la fée.

"Il pourrait être sous l’emprise d’un sortilège, comme le bar que nous avons combattu au lac", fit remarquer Line.

"C’est une possibilité, en effet, répondit le jeune homme. De toute manière il n’y a qu’un moyen de le savoir."

Il s’avança vers le grincement, en étouffant le bruit de ses pas. La terre se mit soudainement à trembler ! Line se plaça devant Zinéta pour la protéger avant de prendre la suite de Giro. Elle sortit son épée. Devant eux, un carrefour menait à trois autres galeries. Toutes étaient de forme arrondie et des striures en parcouraient les parois. Le jeune homme choisit d’aller en face alors que le tremblement s’arrêtait. Ses deux amies restèrent en arrière et seule la fée l’accompagna. Il y avait en effet quelque chose d’étrange avec ce conduit car il était terminé par un cul-de-sac alors que l’on pouvait voir des striures dépasser de sous le mur. Giro se retourna avec un regard interrogatif pour ses compagnes mais seuls des regards terrifiés lui répondirent. Derrière lui, le mur venait de se mouvoir ! Zinéta lui hurla de s’enfuir et Line courut vers lui, arrivant au niveau du carrefour ! Là, elle s’arrêta net, quelque chose lui chatouillait les côtes. Elle pivota la tête sur sa gauche pour voir une vingtaine de rangées de dents acérées qui s’étendaient en rond sur trois mètres de diamètre et en leur centre, de fins tentacules beiges qui semblaient la goûter ! Sûrement satisfait par son goût, le monstre laissa échapper un grincement sonore avant d’avancer sa bouche vers Line, immobile. Enfin remise de sa frayeur, elle réagit et leva son arme pour trancher les tentacules ! Mais un liquide rouge sortit de ceux-ci et elle sentit un étrange engourdissement. La dernière chose qu’elle entendit fut le cri de Zinéta quand une ombre passa près d’elle.

Il y eut le noir, la douleur, l’envie de crier sans pouvoir le faire et enfin ses sens revinrent à la réalité.

"Je crois qu’elle s’éveille", dit une voix étrangement lointaine.

"Le poison n’agit pas très longtemps avec les soins d’une fée, heureusement…", répondit une autre.

"Queyeunarrive ?", demanda Line

"N’essaie pas de parler, ni de trop bouger pour l’instant", lui somma une voix plus claire et proche.

La première chose qu’elle vit fut le visage de la fée qui, posée sur sa joue gauche, la regardait anxieusement. Elle distingua ensuite les visages de ses deux amis et une forme indéfinie derrière eux. Ses yeux se refermèrent sans qu’elle en ait donné l’ordre. Line les rouvrit avec difficulté. Une main avec un bol apparut sur sa gauche et s’approcha de ses lèvres.

"Bois", ordonna-t-elle.

"Les mains ne parlent pas", répondit la jeune fille perdant pied.

Elle attrapa violemment la main et la tira vers sa droite. Il y eut un petit cri et elle vit le visage d’un jeune garçon allongé en travers de son buste.

"Qui t’es toi ?", réussit-elle à prononcer alors que son bras droit lâchait l’inconnu sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire.

"Alin…", répondit la voix fluette.

Son regard arriva à faire la mise au point sur le visage souriant de l’enfant. Il devait avoir entre 7 et 10 ans, avait des cheveux blancs très longs qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ses joues étaient creusées et des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux rouges.

"Je suis albinos", dit-il avec un sourire contraint en pinçant sa peau blanche.

"Qui es-tu ?" répéta Line, les yeux dans le vague.

"Il t’a sauvée", expliqua Zinéta patiemment. "On n’avait pas vu le ver des cavernes dans la galerie à gauche. Il t’a paralysé avec le poison de ses tentacules et au moment où il allait te dévorer, Alin est intervenu. Il a sauté en travers de la galerie en te poussant pour que le monstre te lâche puis il nous a entraîné ici avec lui après avoir placé des… euh… ça s’appelle comment déjà ?"

"Des missiles teigneux", répondit Alin.

"Ce sont des sortes de bombes qui avancent. Ca semblait troubler le monstre."

"Il réagit aux…", commença le garçon.

"Arrêtez s’il vous plaît", gémit Line en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Elle a besoin de repos", coupa la fée. "Zinéta, reste près d’elle. Giro, utilise ton encyclopédie. Quant à toi Alin, on a à parler tous les deux."

Légèrement surpris par le ton autoritaire qu’elle employait avec eux, ils allèrent chacun à leur tâche pendant que la frêle créature emmenait l’enfant à l’écart.

"Tu vis tout seul ici ?" demanda-t-elle

"Oui…"

Il l’observa un instant, semblant juger si elle était ou non digne de confiance, mais ses yeux bleus d’une grande douceur le firent très vite plier. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de parler à quelqu’un.

"Mon… mon père vivait avec moi. Ma mère a été emmenée aux mines il y a déjà longtemps et on ne l’a jamais revue."

Voyant le regard interrogatif qu’elle posait sur lui, il soupira tristement et les mains tremblantes, poursuivit :

"Elle était très belle, je crois… J’étais très jeune et je n’ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs si ce n’est que ses yeux étaient bleus et qu’elle avait toujours ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Les mines sont en haut du Mont du péril", dit-il.

Sa voix tremblait alors que la haine paraissant dans ses yeux à l’évocation du lieu.

"Il y a ces magiciens, le Grand Conseil comme ils aiment être appelés. Ils cherchent quelque chose au fond du mont, une sorte de source de magie je crois, alors ils font venir de l’eau, beaucoup d’eau et ils utilisent leur magie pour que la lave refroidisse. Alors ils forcent les gens à creuser, encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’ils meurent d’épuisement. Parfois certains glissent et tombent dans les puits de lave, j’ai entendu leurs cris et le bruit des fouets qui continuait inlassablement même après ça."

Il s’interrompit un instant, les yeux dans le vague.

"On était sortis avec maman ce jour-là… À l’époque on vivait dans une petite maison près du lac. Il faisait beau et on voulait faire un pique-nique. On ne savait pas pour les mines. Sur la route on a vu des gens attachés avec des chaînes. Maman m’a caché sous un buisson et a demandé aux gardes où ils les emmenaient. Elle a crié quand ils l’ont attrapé mais je n’ai pas pu bouger !"

Ses sanglots prirent de l’ampleur, l’empêchant de continuer et la fée l’entoura de chaleur avec sa magie, lui donnant l’impression d’être bercé par les bras d’une femme. Il pleura longtemps puis s’arrêta et avec un petit sourire triste, continua son histoire.

"Quand mon père est rentré, il n’a trouvé personne alors il a couru dans les champs de fleurs pour nous retrouver et quand je l’ai vu, j’ai enfin réussi à bouger. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Mon père était un grand scientifique et il avait du courage sous ses airs fous d’inventeur ! Il m’a dit de me préparer, que nous allions partir pour le mont dès le lendemain. Mais je l’ai entendu se lever la nuit et je l’ai suivi. Il est allé près du lac, un étrange casque avec des lentilles sur sa tête, il appelait "petit, petit, petit" en jetant de la nourriture dans l’eau. J’ai cru qu’il était devenu fou, mais soudain un gros poisson s’est approché. Mon père a appuyé sur un bouton de son casque et un pic s’est planté juste à côté du poisson, il a maugréé. C’est là que j’ai vu le poisson qui grossissait et grossissait, c’était terrifiant ! J’ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j’ai rejoint mon père ! Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul ! Le poisson nous a attaqués, mon père a voulu me protéger mais on s’est fait avaler ! C’était noir et ça sentait mauvais et soudain il y a eu des soubresauts et on s’est retrouvés dehors, sur l’herbe. Il y avait un étrange globe dans une sorte de trépied en argent, dedans il y avait un sabre orné de pierres rouges. Mon père l’a pris en riant, il a écrit quelque chose sur un papier et il l’a mis dedans, puis il l’a lancé au poisson qui l’a gobé. Je n’ai pas très bien compris…"

"Le sabre de la légende !" pensa la fée… "Mais le Dichentraure n’a pas pu toucher cet enfant ?… Se pourrait-il qu’il soit un descendant d’un des sages d’Hyrule ? En tout cas, il faut que je le protège à tout prix ! Il a vécu plus de choses horribles qu’il n’en faut dans toute une vie !"

"Le lendemain, on est partis pour le mont. Plusieurs jours, on est restés dissimulés à la base de la montagne, observant les allées et venues d’esclaves. Peu à peu, en entendant les discussions à voix basses des esclaves et celles à voix hautes des gardes, on a compris qu’il y avait ce Grand Conseil qui tuait les gens à la tâche de manière horrible… On a vu plusieurs esclaves tenter de s’enfuir, mais toujours ils étaient rattrapés. Un jour, une femme a sauté du chemin et s’est écrasée sur les rochers en bas… j’ai hurlé ! Un des gardes m’a entendu et s’est précipité vers moi, alors mon père s’est interposé. Ils se sont battus, et mon père l’a tué… Il en a été dévasté. Mais il a aussi retrouvé une sorte d’énergie. Il m’a attrapé par la main et nous avons couru sans nous retourner pendant longtemps sur le chemin de la montagne.

A l’époque il n’y avait pas autant de gardes ni de tours de surveillance. Alors on a atteint les mines. Et c’était horrible, tous ces gens, tous ces esclaves ! Mon père s’est élancé, il a frappé un garde qui est tombé vers la lave en contrebas. Il a joué de l’effet de surprise et moi je suivais sans savoir quoi faire. Plusieurs gardes lui sont tombés dessus, alors j’ai essayé de l’aider mais j’étais trop petit. Nous avons été pris… Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés là-bas, mais mon père en a profité pour chercher ma mère. Il ne l’a pas retrouvée, mais il a rencontré un Goron. C’est comme ça qu’il a su pour la caverne du ver."

Alin s’interrompit un instant et déglutit difficilement. Il regarda ses mains fixement.

"Dans la mine, le travail le plus horrible c’était les explosifs. La plupart des gens ne le faisait qu’une fois. Il fallait descendre avec le chariot d’explosifs. Une surchauffe et ça explosait. Mon père y a été assigné… J’ai cru que c’était la fin… je l’ai regardé descendre, persuadé que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Mais il est revenu ! Les gardes ont été surpris, ils l’ont envoyé à nouveau. Il est revenu encore. Mon père était malin, il avait compris comment fonctionnait la montagne et il savait où les surchauffes allaient avoir lieu. La roche surchauffée changeait légèrement d’apparence, il me l’avait expliqué après coup. Il a fait ça pendant des jours et des jours. Tout le monde était content, le travail avançait mieux. Moins de morts, moins de coups et ça avançait.

Mais mon père n’attendait qu’une chose, il attendait le ver ! Il savait que les vibrations causées par les bombes l’attireraient. Il comptait dessus ! Et ça a marché. Un jour les murs de la mine ont tremblé, tout le monde s’est arrêté de travailler. Même les magiciens depuis leur perchoir de surveillance ont eu l’air inquiet. Mon père s’est alors avancé. Il les a regardés et il a dit du plus fort qu’il pouvait "Nous ne sommes plus vos esclaves !". Il a levé la main dans laquelle il avait un chou-péteur et il l’a envoyé devant lui contre la paroi. L’explosion a retenti et d’un coup le mur s’est fissuré et le ver des cavernes est sorti. Mon père avait déjà préparé tout le monde. Nous nous sommes tous collés contre les parois sans faire un bruit. Les gardes ont paniqué, leur bruit a attiré le ver qui les a dévorés. Dès qu’il est totalement sorti de son tunnel, mon père nous a fait signe de le suivre et nous nous sommes tous enfuis par là.

Au bout d’un temps, le Goron a pris la tête et nous a guidés jusqu’au cœur de la montagne puis jusqu’à une sortie dissimulée par un mécanisme. Mon père s’est posté à l’entrée alors que tout le monde fuyait. Il regardait chaque personne qui sortait, hurlant "Méalice !" : le nom de ma mère. Mais le flot des esclaves s’est interrompu sans qu’il ne l’ait retrouvée. J’ai cru qu’il était mort sur place tellement son regard semblait vide. Je lui ai alors dit "Papa, papa… C’est toi qui a sauvé tous ces gens, mais il y en a encore d’autres à sauver, il y en aura toujours d’autres. Sauvons-les, d’accord ?". Il a souri et m’a pris dans ses bras. Nous nous sommes alors promis que nous allions sauver le plus de gens possible. Et c’est ce que nous avons fait, grâce au ver des cavernes. Mais il y a deux mois… il y a deux mois… mon père, il… il a vu une femme qui ressemblait à ma mère dans la mine ! Elle était coincée par un garde, alors il s’est interposé et ils sont tombés !! Le garde ! Et lui ! D-Dans la lave !"

Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau mais il essayait de les retenir.

"... … La femme a pu s’enfuir. J’ai guidé les esclaves jusqu’à dehors, mais je n’ai pas eu le courage d’y retourner. Je… je lui ai promis et pourtant je n’ai pas le courage…"

Ses pleurs grossirent et résonnèrent. Hoquetant, la tête enfouie contre ses jambes, il laissait aller la souffrance accumulée. Soudain il se sentit soulevé du sol. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans les bras d’une femme, une très belle femme, à la beauté irréelle, aux yeux bleus foncés magnifiques. Sa peau était douce et son odeur le relaxait. Une mèche de ses cheveux roux glissa le long de son visage. Il s’en saisit. Elle lui sourit.

"Pleure autant que tu veux, je suis là pour toi désormais."

"Tu es… la fée ?" demanda-t-il, abasourdi en reconnaissant sa voix.

"Huhuhu, oui c’est moi."

"Mais tu as changé… Pourquoi ?"

"Pour toi… Je t’aime mon petit Alin, je veux être là pour toi, pour toujours, te protéger et t’aimer."

"Comme… une maman ?"

"Oui, mon chéri. Je ne suis pas là pour la remplacer, je suis là pour prendre sa suite."

Alin se remit à pleurer, comme si tous les barrages qu’il avait formés pour se protéger lâchaient d’un seul coup.

"Pleure, pleure, mon chéri, je suis là désormais, jamais plus rien ne t’arrivera, car je te protège à jamais", dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

La fée était heureuse. Depuis les temps sombres, les Sheikah étaient devenus les protecteurs des enfants royaux, mais ce pouvoir appartenait aux fées dans les temps anciens. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas autant sentie à sa place. Soudain, elle sentit un picotement à son bras gauche. Balicurex se détacha sans bruit et tomba au sol, reprenant sa forme originelle de lame. La fée sourit. Elle n’en avait plus besoin, elle avait trouvé sa destinée.

 


	14. L'ennemi est là

Giro se détourna de son encyclopédie lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Alin entra. Il tenait dans les mains Balicurex et un sabre orné de rubis.

"Mais c’est… ! Le sabre de la légende ?"

A ces mots, Line et Zinéta se tournèrent. La fée entra en voletant, elle était redevenue un petit être aérien. Son pouvoir lui permettait de grandir uniquement pour aider et protéger Alin.

"Oui, c’est bien lui ! Alin habitait près du lac et son père l’a trouvé", dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Alin fit une drôle de tête en entendant le mensonge, mais n’osa rien dire. La fée, quant à elle, savait que le pouvoir d’Alin devait être gardé secret. Elle ne pouvait le mettre en danger ! Et quelque chose lui disait qu’il le serait si elle le révélait.

"Est-ce que c’est bien le bon sabre au moins ?", demanda Giro, perplexe.

"Aucun doute là-dessus ! Tiens Giro, manie-le un peu, tu verras de quoi je parle."

Giro prit le sabre et fit quelques passes avec. Il sentit rapidement une sorte d’aura s’emparer de lui, la vitesse de ses coups augmenta et bientôt les rubis incrustés dans la lame se mirent à luire, créant autour de Giro une sorte de bouclier rougeoyant, empêchant quiconque de s’approcher.

"Waaaah, s’exclama Line. C’est génial, avec ça tu… urg…"

"Line ?!" hurla Zinéta.

"Ça… ça va, t’en fais pas..."

Giro s’approcha inquiet, mais Line fit un mouvement de retrait. Il s’arrêta net.

"J’ai dit que ça allait !", hurla-t-elle. "J’ai juste besoin de dormir un peu."

"D’accord, dans ce cas, on va te laisser", dit Giro avant de sortir.

Il avait l’air blessé. Zinéta le suivit en jetant un regard inquiet à Line. Alin et la fée restèrent.

"Tu as encore mal ?" demanda l’enfant.

"Oui, mais c’est pas ça…"

"Oh… C’est à cause d’eux deux ?" demanda la fée.

"Hmmm…"

"C’est flagrant que tu es amoureuse de lui."

"… Je préfère quand il est méchant avec moi finalement… Quand il est gentil, j’ai l’impression qu’il ne fait ça que pour faire plaisir à Zinéta… Je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de les détester tous les deux… Mais plus que tout, je me déteste moi-même ! Je n’aurais jamais dû être élue, je suis une bonne à rien !"

D’un coup, Balicurex qui reposait dans les bras d’Alin se mit à vibrer. De stupeur, il la laissa tomber. Line la regarda et doucement se pencha pour s’en saisir.

"On va savoir si je te mérite…"

Elle toucha le pommeau et ferma les yeux. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique ! La lame se mit à brûler dans sa main, mais elle ne la serra que plus fort ! Elle sentit la garde se fondre avec sa main. C’était une sensation horrible et enivrante à la fois ! Elle rouvrit les yeux, le pommeau rouge semblait réellement se mélanger avec sa peau, des sortes de veines rouges apparaissaient sur et sous sa peau et remontaient le long de son bras ! Bientôt tout son bras fut rouge et sa poitrine commença à se teinter. Dans un sursaut, Line se replia sur elle-même en grognant. Ça semblait toucher son cœur, comme si ça le sondait. Et soudain ça s’y accrocha ! Elle eut l’impression de se sentir emplie de quelque chose de nouveau. Comme si ce contact avait rempli un vide qui avait toujours été en elle.

"Bonjour Line, je t’attendais…", s’inscrivit sur la lame en lettres douces et liées

"Tu m’attendais… moi ?", questionna-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

"Bien sûr, qui d’autre ? Après tout, j’ai toujours été une partie de toi."

"Mais la fée ?"

"Elle a trouvé la destinée qu’elle cherchait, elle n’a plus besoin de moi. Toi en revanche… Il va falloir qu’on discute tous les deux."

"Euh, oui… pourquoi pas", répondit Line se demandant quand même si la situation était bien normale.

"Est-ce que ça t’irait si on s’entraînait ensemble ? En fait je serai un peu l’entraîneur que tu n’as pas eu."

"Oui avec plaisir ! Et… euh… tu es un garçon ?"

"Oui en effet, techniquement je suis asexué, mais je me suis toujours vu comme un homme."

"Oh d’accord et bien que dirais-tu de commencer l’entraînement dès maintenant ?

"Pas tout de suite, il n’y a pas quelque chose de plus urgent ?"

"Hmmmf bon… d’accord, je vais leur parler…"

Line commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

"Attends un instant, s’il te plaît, je dois d’abord te dire tout ce que j’ai appris", la retint la fée.

Line sortit rejoindre Giro et Zinéta. Elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie lorsqu’elle les vit ensemble en train de discuter tranquillement. Elle voulait être aimée elle-aussi, comme avant avec sa famille… avant… avant qu’ils soient séparés pour toujours… Non, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il fallait qu’elle soit forte !

"Yo…" dit Line.

Elle avait voulu faire un ton joyeux, mais c’était raté… Elle se mordit la lèvre. Giro et Zinéta se retournèrent. Elle vit leurs yeux s’écarquiller.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?" s’exclama Giro.

Line ne s’était pas vue dans un miroir, elle ne savait pas à quel point sa symbiose avec Balicurex était impressionnante.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Line en se regardant et en comprenant un peu mieux.

"C’est… Balicurex ?" dit-il en se rendant compte de la présence de la lame.

"Oui, on est en quelque sorte liés, lui et moi…"

"Lui ?", questionna Giro, avec un ton légèrement acerbe.

"Ah oui c’est un mec, on dirait pas hein !"

"Merci, c’est sympa", inscrivit Balicurex en lettres dures.

Giro s’approcha de Line, il semblait un peu gêné. Zinéta fronça les sourcils.

"Et euh, c’est quoi tout ça ?" demanda Giro en frôlant le bras de Line.

"Notre lien… enfin je crois."

"On fait partie l’un de l’autre" répondit Balicurex.

"Oh…", répondit Giro.

Il trouvait ça super bizarre. Il n’aimait pas ce changement. C’est comme si Line n’était plus elle-même et ça l’effrayait un peu. Il se rappelait de ces objets maléfiques qui ensorcelaient les caravaniers dans le désert et qui laissaient des marques semblables sur les corps. Il se rappelait des gens qui perdaient la raison après avoir été contaminés. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout… à quel point pouvaient-ils faire confiance à cette épée ?

Zinéta se leva et s’approcha. Elle toucha légèrement du doigt la peau de Line.

"C’est pas très joli", dit-elle. "On dirait que t’as été brûlée."

Line resta stupéfaite. Zinéta ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton, encore moins pour dire de telles horreurs. Mais bizarrement cela la fit sourire. Ça voulait dire que Zinéta était jalouse d’elle… pour une fois que c’était dans l’autre sens !

Giro se rendait compte de la tension présente, même s’il ne voyait pas qu’il en était la cause principale. Il était tout de même surpris que Line n’ait pas répliqué par une remarque plus acerbe, mais elle souriait légèrement. Balicurex l’avait changée plus qu’il ne le pensait…

"Hmmm. J’ai trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant dans l’encyclopédie", dit-il pour désamorcer la situation.

Zinéta continuait à faire la moue mais elle détourna son attention de Line.

"Oui ? Quoi donc ?" dit-elle en se rapprochant, se collant presque à lui.

"Le ver des cavernes ou Shlud, est connu pour dévorer tout ce qui se trouve devant lui et il est particulièrement attiré par la magie, d’où son surnom de dévoreur de mages."

"Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi les mages des mines devaient en avoir peur, ça pourrait nous servir !" s’exclama Line.

"Les mages des mines ?" demanda Giro, surpris.

"Ah oui, il faut que je vous résume ce que la fée a appris grâce à Alin."

Line leur raconta alors l’horreur des mines, la présence des gardes, des tours de surveillance et du Grand Conseil. Qu’ils cherchaient apparemment une source de magie.

"Pauvre Alin, ça a dû être horrible…" dit doucement Zinéta.

"Oui, mais il est fort, ça se voit… Plus tard, ce sera un grand homme", répliqua Giro.

Line se dit que ça devait lui rappeler sa propre histoire, son passé…

"Je pense que nous devrions tuer le ver", dit Giro d’un ton grave.

"Le tuer ? Mais il pourrait nous être utile !", s’exclama Line.

"Il est attiré par la magie et d’ailleurs c’est sans doute pour ça qu’il reste dans cette montagne qui semble abriter une grande source. Il nous manque un artefact : la pelle d’or des Gorons. Le Goron qu’Alin a rencontré connaissait ces tunnels, les Gorons ont donc dû y vivre. Je pense, qu’il y a une grande chance que la pelle soit dans le ver…"

"Mais c’est notre arme la plus efficace contre le Grand Conseil. Si c’est eux qui ont l’artefact nous aurons beaucoup de mal à le récupérer contre des magiciens !" s’emporta Line.

"Pas la peine de t’énerver, nous pouvons discuter calmement et prendre cette décision tous ensemble", répliqua Giro, froidement. "Zinéta, tu en penses quoi ?"

"Je suis d’accord avec toi pour l’instant mais as-tu trouvé un moyen de le vaincre ?" demanda Zinéta, tranquillement.

"Oui, son point faible est sa queue en roche rouge. Si on arrive à la frapper, l’onde résorbera un des anneaux de son corps. Si on arrive à tous les détruire, on a gagné, mais il se déplacera sans doute de plus en plus rapidement donc il nous faudra connaître la conformation des tunnels et avoir une stratégie solide."

"Peut-être pouvons-nous demander l’aide d’Alin et l’avis de la fée, un avis de plus, c’est toujours ça de pris, non ?", questionna Line.

"Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée", reprit Zinéta.

 

La fée les attendait. Un baluchon était à ses côtés et elle était en grande discussion avec Alin qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

"On aurait une question !" s’exclama joyeusement Line en entrant.

"Oui ?" dit Alin en se tournant vers eux.

"Est-ce que tu connais la conformation des tunnels ?" demanda Giro.

"Ah oui, j’ai même une carte si vous voulez !"

Il alla farfouiller dans un meuble en sautillant joyeusement.

"Vous allez quelque part ?" demanda la fée.

"Pas vraiment, on se demande s’il ne faudrait pas combattre le ver, c’est possible qu’il ait le dernier artefact", répondit Giro.

"Mais si on fait ça, on n’aura plus d’arme pour entrer dans les mines", expliqua Line.

"Mmmm oui oui", répondit la fée pensive.

"Est-ce que tu nous as écoutés ?" reprit Line en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ah oui, pardon, c’est juste que je ne sais pas non plus quel est le meilleur choix. Mais si la pelle est dans le ver, vous n’aurez pas à aller aux mines. Même avec le ver, une attaque éclair est possible mais pour trouver un artefact caché ou affronter le Grand Conseil, je doute qu’il soit suffisant. Le moins dangereux semble être d’affronter le ver mais en même temps vous pouvez vous retrouver dans une impasse. Désolée, mais je pense que vous êtes les plus à même de choisir maintenant", répondit-elle.

"Oh, oui, je vois. C’est juste que tu as toujours été de bon conseil jusqu’ici", reprit Line, peinée.

"C’est gentil. Mais tu vois, je vais aussi devoir partir sur ma propre route…"

"Quoi ?!", s’exclamèrent Giro et Line en même temps.

"Vous voyez, j’ai une nouvelle mission désormais. Je dois protéger Alin. Mon destin est lié au sien et je me demande d’ailleurs si ce n’est pas ça qui a fait que j’ai croisé votre route."

"Mais, tu es liée à notre qu-quête aussi, c’est toi qui nous a réveillés, c’est toi, c’est toi qui a porté Balicurex !", bafouilla Line

"Balicurex justement. Il est retourné à toi, ne penses-tu pas que c’est un signe ?" répondit tendrement la fée.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Line. Elle en avait assez de perdre tous ceux à qui elle tenait. La fée avait toujours été un soutien pour elle et ses amis. Elle avait aussi été un compagnon d‘armes et une présence rassurante lors de tous leurs entraînements. Elle se sentait toute perdue maintenant qu’elles allaient être séparées.

"Je… tu… tu vas beaucoup me manquer… Je… Tu… Tu vas aller où ?" demanda Line entre deux sanglots.

La fée se posa sur sa joue et but une de ses larmes.

"Je vais conduire Alin en sécurité plus haut dans un endroit secret dans les cavernes. Il y a un accès à l’extérieur pas loin, en cas de besoin je pourrais vous retrouver ou nous permettre de nous enfuir. Il vous suffira de crier au vent de m’amener votre message. Si vous décidez d’affronter le ver, je resterai jusqu’à la fin du combat. Je pourrais ainsi vous soigner si vous êtes blessés", proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Alin semblait ravi. Line sécha ses larmes et sortit pour reprendre son calme. Giro et Zinéta la rejoignirent, ils devaient prendre une décision et préparer leur stratégie.

 

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Zinéta, malgré ses protestations, restait avec Alin et la fée à l’abri. Son pouvoir ne leur serait pas utile et être à trois compliquait les choses.

Giro prit sa position, il attrapa le choux-péteur tranquillement planté dans le sol et le posa par terre un peu plus loin puis s’écarta. Il avait choisi un tunnel qui ne laissait que deux possibilités d’entrée pour le Shlud. Line était prête quel que soit son côté d’arrivée.

Le choux-péteur explosa, la fumée âcre chatouilla les narines de Giro, elle avait une odeur de choux et de souffre, c’était assez désagréable… Les minutes s’écoulaient et rien ne se produisait. Giro ramassa le nouveau chou qui avait poussé et le plaça. Il explosa. Cette fois, il sentit un changement. Les murs commençaient à vibrer, comme le sol avant le passage d’un troupeau.

"J’espère qu’il n’y en a qu’un seul", se dit-il.

Il venait de se rendre compte que leur stratégie avait cette faille. Mais c’était trop tard, si jamais il y avait deux vers, ils seraient piégés ! Il se maudit intérieurement, s’attendant au pire. Soudain au bout du tunnel, il vit apparaître les vingt rangées de dents en cercle et les tentacules beiges en leur centre. Il se mit à courir. Il fallait faire vite ! Il sortit son sabre en filant rapidement. En tournant au coin, il sentit un tentacule le frôler ! Le ver était plus rapide qu’il ne l’avait pensé, ça allait être ardu ! Il se mit à sauter sur les murs en courant pour troubler le ver ! Cela fonctionna, il tournait sa grosse tête dentue à droite puis à gauche, tentant de suivre les vibrations aux murs. Mais cela ne le ralentissait pas beaucoup. Giro tourna à droite à nouveau, il fallait qu’il le fasse tourner en rond ! Soudain il vit un tentacule beige à sa gauche, juste là où il comptait sauter, il l’esquiva de justesse mais un autre s’abattait déjà sur lui ! Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu’ils étaient aussi longs ! Il plongea juste à temps mais il avait trop ralenti, le ver serait bientôt sur lui. Il commença à bouger son sabre pour former le bouclier. Ça n’allait pas assez vite ! Les dents s’approchaient !

Le ver poussa un hurlement rauque. Giro se redressa après une roulade arrière et en profita pour recommencer ses passes au sabre, formant enfin le bouclier ! Line avait réussi, elle venait de planter Balicurex dans la roche rouge qui servait de queue au monstre. Une onde de choc l’avait repoussée en arrière mais elle avait réussi à éliminer un des anneaux ! Elle se redressa vivement pour frapper à nouveau. Mais le ver avançait à nouveau et il s’agitait dans tous les sens, il fallait qu’elle soit rapide et vive pour le toucher ! Elle se demanda si Giro n’aurait pas été meilleur dans ce rôle.

A l’avant, le ver essayait tant bien que mal de manger Giro. Il avait beau tenter de l’attirer par aspiration dans sa bouche, le bouclier bloquait sur ses dents. Le jeune homme suait à grosses gouttes, s’il s’arrêtait ne serait-ce qu’un instant de se servir du sabre, il serait à la merci du monstre. Il essayait de le toucher aux gencives mais cela ne semblait rien lui faire et il était difficile de l’atteindre dans son bouclier-bulle. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de couper un tentacule, à cause du suc paralysant qu’il contenait. Il avait fait reposer toute sa confiance sur Line. Oui, il avait confiance en elle, elle réussirait ! Le monstre relâchait justement sa prise pour hurler à nouveau, un long hurlement.

Line fonça directement, elle avait compris la technique maintenant, il lui suffisait de faire un saut et de s’abattre sur la queue. Se situer en dessous était bien trop dangereux comme en témoignait son épaule gauche cassée. Elle était contente que Balicurex soit avec elle, sans lui elle n’aurait pas réussi à continuer le combat. La tache rouge s’était étendue à son autre épaule et la douleur lui semblait plus supportable maintenant. Elle frappa à nouveau la queue tout en esquivant immédiatement après vers l’arrière pour éviter l’onde de choc. Rapide, elle bondit vers l’avant, s’élança à nouveau dans les airs et réussit à atteindre à nouveau la queue ! Elle espérait que Giro allait bien.

Giro avait profité de la série d’attaques pour s’écarter du monstre tout en continuant de manier son sabre. Il était inquiet. Le monstre semblait se mouvoir de manière de plus en plus erratique et il semblait bien plus rapide ! S’il lui fonçait dessus, même avec son bouclier, il valdinguerait et cela pourrait marquer sa fin ! Il restait donc très prudent. Comme il l’avait prévu, le monstre fit une sorte de bond vers l’avant ! Il l’esquiva de justesse. Le monstre hurla à nouveau. Giro entendait le bruit du combat qui n’avait lieu qu’à quelques mètres désormais, il ne devait plus rester beaucoup d’anneaux.

Le rythme des mouvements de la queue du monstre devenait de plus en plus effréné mais Line arrivait toujours à suivre. Elle fonçait à toute allure sur la queue de roche, ses yeux étaient douloureux de suivre avec autant de vitesse les rebonds sans cligner. Balicurex frappa la roche qui résonna. C’était une sensation plaisante de puissance quand la lame vibrait dans sa main. Line esquiva vers l’arrière mais l’onde la prit par surprise et elle tomba au sol ! Vivement elle fit une roulade arrière sur le sol. La roche s’abattit là où elle était une demi-seconde avant. "Je l’ai échappé belle", se dit-elle. Elle essuya rapidement les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle pouvait apercevoir la lumière du bouclier de Giro sur le côté, c’était peut-être le dernier des anneaux ! Elle s’élança une dernière fois dans les airs mais alors qu’elle retombait, Balicurex en avant, la bouche dentée apparut devant elle ! Le monstre avait tourné sur lui-même ! Elle entendit le cri de Giro alors que, ne pouvant stopper son coup, elle s’abattait sur la bouche du monstre. Il y eut un bruit de succion immonde autour d’elle et elle se sentit happer dans quelque chose de chaud.

Giro entendit le bruit horrible, il arrêta son bouclier et frappa de toutes ses forces le rocher rouge de la queue. Le sabre vibra fort dans sa main mais cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Au dernier moment, le monstre s’était tourné, protégeant son point faible. Giro avait raté sa cible ! Seule une rangée de dents et de tentacules lui faisait face et le monstre semblait loin d’être rassasié avec une seule bouchée. Giro sentit une colère et un désespoir tels qu’il n’en avait jamais connu le comprimer ! Dans un cri, il planta sa lame vers le haut, à travers les tentacules et le palais du ver. Les dents percèrent la peau de son bras. Son sang et le suc paralysant se mélangèrent alors qu’il ramenait ses bras en arrière pour frapper à nouveau. Soudain, une onde de choc le fit partir en arrière. Sur le sol, les yeux à moitié fermés, il vit la masse informe du monstre sur le sol, comme s’il était tout dégonflé en une masse grouillante de tripes. Au milieu, se redressant, il y avait Line. Elle était couverte de sang… Non… il y avait bien du sang mais sa peau aussi était rouge, totalement rouge par l'influence de son épée. Elle avança vers lui rapidement et le prit dans ses bras.

"Line…" murmura-t-il.

"Giro ! Ça va aller, je vais t’emmener, on va te soigner !"

"Je sais… j’ai confiance en toi… "

Il sombra.

 

Lorsqu’il s’éveilla, il préféra garder les yeux fermés et juste écouter.

"Comment as-tu pu être aussi nulle !?", hurlait une voix.

"Je suis désolée", répondait une autre.

"Je suis sûre que tu l’as laissé encore prendre tous les risques ! Tu n’es même pas capable de le protéger ! J’aurais jamais dû vous laisser y aller seuls !"

"Calme-toi, Zinéta, ce genre de combat comporte toujours des risques… Et Giro a décidé qu’il était mieux placé pour être l’appât. Line n’aurait sûrement pas tenu aussi longtemps sans le sabre bouclier", dit la fée.

"Mais tu as vu dans quel état elle l’a ramené ! Et fière en plus parce qu’elle a la pelle ! Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fiche de cette pelle alors que Giro est blessé ! Et toi, arrête de parler avec ta fichue épée ! Tu ne m’écoutes même pas !"

"Bien sûr que je t’écoute et lui aussi je te signale, tu n’es pas obligée d’être désagréable avec lui", répliqua Line.

"Désagréable avec une épée, on aura tout entendu !" s’écria Zinéta.

"Zinéta…" dit Giro en se redressant.

"Giro", s’écria-t-elle des larmes au bord des yeux en se précipitant vers lui.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

"Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?" demanda-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

"Ça va, ne t’en fais pas. Merci Line de m’avoir sauvé, même si je n’ai pas compris comment tu as fait."

"Quand j’ai été avalée, Balicurex m’a protégée du suc paralysant de l’estomac en me couvrant et j’ai pu atteindre la queue au travers de l’estomac", répondit-elle.

"C’est pour ça que tu es toute rouge ?" demanda-t-il sans réussir à empêcher le dégoût de paraître dans sa voix.

Line eut l’air blessée.

"Oui… Sinon on a la pelle, quand tu iras mieux on pourra aller récupérer l’artefact", dit-elle. "Je vais aider à finir les préparatifs pour le départ de nos amis, à toute à l’heure."

Elle sortit rapidement. La fée et Alin la suivirent.

 

Le lendemain, ils se séparèrent. Ce fut dur, mais encore plus dur fut de supporter la tension qui régnait parmi eux. Line ne parlait plus à ses compagnons et se contentait de converser à voix basse avec Balicurex. Giro tenta de l’approcher à plusieurs reprises, mais elle s’écarta. Il eut juste le temps de voir sur la lame "Ils vont changer". Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Et Zinéta réagissait mal à l’attention nouvelle que Giro portait à Line, elle n’avait donc pas envie d’essayer de lui parler. Giro se sentait tiraillé, il ne comprenait plus ses deux amies. Ils ressortirent sans encombre de la montagne par un tunnel plus bas, sûrement celui emprunté par les esclaves. Anope les rejoignit quelques heures plus tard. Il avait dû les attendre dans la plaine. D’ailleurs, de plus en plus d’herbes vertes poussaient dessus, cela leur aurait rendu espoir s’ils n’avaient pas été aussi renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Ils durent se cacher plusieurs fois car des carrioles et des gardes passaient régulièrement depuis un village un peu plus haut jusqu’à la base de la montagne. Sans doute était-ce là le village qui servait à nourrir le Grand Conseil et les esclaves.

Heureusement pour eux, le grand chêne se situait dans les ruines du Ranch Lonlon, au milieu de la plaine, ils n’avaient pas à s’approcher des lieux gardés par les mages noirs. Ils l’atteignirent en fin de journée. Munis des trois artefacts, ils réitérèrent l’histoire du roi en coupant, mouillant, creusant. La pelle en or s’avéra avoir comme pouvoir que celui qui la maniait ne ressentait ni fatigue, ni soif, ni faim.

"Ça devait être vraiment utile aux Gorons pour creuser dans la montagne ! Même si d’après les histoires que j’ai entendues, la plupart préféraient utiliser leurs poings", dit Line qui était en train de creuser.

"Oui sûrement ! Et puis s’ils étaient assiégés, ils pouvaient s’enfuir en se passant la pelle et en économisant des vivres et de la fatigue ! C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il y a tant de tunnels secrets dans cette montagne", remarqua Giro.

"Heureusement pour nous d’ailleurs !" dit Line en rigolant.

"Je me demande quelle créature était la gardienne de la pelle normalement. Je veux dire, j’ai l’impression que le ver en lui-même n’était pas maléfique de base... Peut-être qu’il a mangé la créature qui l’était et que ça l’a transformé ?" se demanda Zinéta à voix haute.

"Oui c’est possible", dit Giro dont le visage se ferma.

Zinéta l’observa. Il fixait Line… Elle s’approcha doucement.

"Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?", chuchota-t-elle.

"Hmmm…"

"S’il te plaît, je n’aime pas te voir t’inquiéter…" reprit-elle.

"C’est que… tu ne trouves pas que Line a changé depuis qu’elle est liée à cette épée ?", questionna-t-il, formulant enfin cette question qui le taraudait.

"Hmm, pas vraiment, enfin ils passent beaucoup de temps à discuter, mais je suppose que c’est normal, non ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, c’est un peu comme s’ils partageaient le même corps. Il vaut mieux qu’ils apprennent à se connaître. Et puis ça se trouve, ce sera comme dans cette très vieille légende, quand une femme est sortie de l’épée pour accompagner le héros."

"Quoi ?" dit-il d’un air désabusé.

"Tu ne connais pas cette légende ? On dit que l’âme emprisonnée dans l’épée pouvait prendre forme humaine. Il y avait aussi une épée maléfique dont une sorte de démon sortait si je me souviens bien…"

Giro était plutôt choqué. L’épée était-elle vraiment la descendante d’Excalibur ? Avait-elle une entité prisonnière en elle ?… Mais si elle était descendante de l’épée démoniaque alors… Peut-être n’avait-elle utilisé ce nom que pour les tromper… Comment en être sûrs ? Line avait tellement changé depuis qu’elle était liée à elle. Mais l’épée les avait libérés de leurs cristaux, pouvait-elle vraiment être démoniaque ?

"Ce serait peut-être pas plus mal, non ?" demanda Zinéta.

"Quoi donc ?" répondit-il pris au dépourvu dans sa réflexion.

"Eh bien si Balicurex sortait de l’épée, s’il prenait forme. Line ne serait plus jamais seule."

Il ne répondit pas, cette pensée était encore plus choquante que la précédente pour lui.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c’est elle qui souffre le plus d’avoir été choisie. Je veux dire, si tu n’avais pas été choisi tu serais mort ce jour-là, il n’y aurait pas eu d’homme en blanc pour t’empêcher d’aller combattre le monstre. Et moi, j’aurais été orpheline à 13 ans, dans une grande ville. Qui sait comment j’aurais fini ?… Avec ma santé fragile, je ne sais même pas si j’aurais survécu au premier hiver. Mais elle, elle a perdu sa famille. Ils ont vieilli sans elle, ils sont morts sans jamais la revoir… Elle ne sait même pas ce qui leur est arrivé, ce qu’a été leur vie. Ne penses-tu pas que de nous tous, c’est celle qui a dû le plus souffrir de ce manque ? Je me suis toujours demandée si c’est pour ça qu’elle ne voulait pas se réveiller."

"Comment ça ?"

"Quand la fée l’a sortie de son cristal, elle ne se réveillait pas. Je me demande si elle ne prenait pas simplement le temps de se trouver une contenance. Elle fait toujours la fille joyeuse et motivée, mais je pense que c’est le seul moyen qu’elle ait trouvé pour s’en sortir… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, je ne devrais peut-être pas", dit Zinéta en détournant le regard.

"Si, tu as bien fait", répondit Giro doucement en lui serrant la main.

Il regarda Line qui creusait en sifflotant et en discutant avec son épée parfois. Il s’était toujours vu comme le meneur du groupe, celui qui permettrait à leur destinée de s’accomplir, le plus combattif, le plus fort… Mais finalement, si Line n’avait pas été là, aurait-il eu le courage de poursuivre la route qui semblait être tracée pour eux ? N’aurait-il pas tenté de s’écarter du chemin ? N’aurait-il pas tenté de gagner une autre forme de puissance ? Il ne pouvait que se l’avouer à lui-même, lorsqu’il avait entendu parler du Grand Conseil, il s’était demandé s’il ne pourrait pas les faire changer, les diriger ou leur voler cette source de pouvoir qu’ils convoitaient tant. Il n’était pas si différent d’eux. Il n’avait peut-être pas les mêmes intentions mais en quoi les siennes étaient-elles plus dignes ? En quoi ne serait-il pas un autre tyran ?

Et là, il comprit. C’était cela la force de la Triforce. Chacun compensait les faiblesses des autres. La Force seule ne servait à rien si l’on ne pouvait s’en servir sans se laisser berner par le pouvoir et la facilité. Le Courage sans Sagesse devenait un outil aux mains de l’ennemi, et sans Force il ne pouvait atteindre les plus hautes sphères. La Sagesse sans les deux autres n’était que pensées formées mais jamais exprimées. C’était pour cela que leur groupe existait, pour que le passé ne se déforme pas de nouveau. Pour que cette fois, tout soit réuni pour un monde meilleur. Mais… Mais aussi le Mal n’était pas personnifié. Il serait simpliste de voir le Grand Conseil comme la source de tout. Non, l’obscurité était en chacun d’eux. Il le savait, il le savait trop bien. Il avait tué des hommes en se considérant du côté du Bien.

Un CLANG sonore le tira de sa réflexion ! Les yeux de Line brillèrent alors qu’elle soulevait à bout de bras un coffre ! Zinéta s’en empara et l’ouvrit. Ils se réunirent devant. Un livre y était contenu, ainsi qu’une sorte de plume d’écriture au manche en bois. Ils se regardèrent, s’interrogeant les uns les autres pour voir si l’un d’eux avait une idée de ce que c’était.

Zinéta ouvrit le livre. Il était totalement vierge. Elle avisa la plume à côté, et la posa sur le haut de sa main. De l’encre s’y déposa.

"Au moins, on sait que la plume est magique… Hmmm… Est-ce que j’écris quelque chose ?"

"Oh oui ! Essaie un truc genre "Bonjour, nous sommes les gardiens de la Triforce !"", s’écria Line enjouée.

"D’accord."

Elle écrivit. Les lettres restèrent un instant avant de disparaître, comme aspirées par la page, mais rien ne se produisit. Ils essayèrent d’autres formules, en vain.

"Mince, on a trouvé l’artefact mais on n’a pas la moindre idée de comment s’en servir… C’est nul… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne nous a pas dit quelque chose là-dessus !" s’exclama Line.

"C’est vrai que c’était mal prévu", reprit Giro. "Je vais regarder dans l’encyclopédie s’il y a quelque chose, sait-on jamais. Zinéta, est-ce que tu peux te répéter l’histoire que tu as apprise et voir s’il n’y avait pas un élément dedans qui pourrait aider ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Line, tu peux… demander à Balicurex ?" dit-il, hésitant.

"Oui bien sûr, alors, Li, t’as entendu, t’en penses quoi ?" demanda Line.

"Li ?"

"Oui c’est un p’tit surnom que je lui ai trouvé !"

"C’est plutôt pratique faut dire, mon nom est pas terrible à dire vite… Et Bali… brrr, ça sonne trop mal. Bref, pour te répondre, non, ce livre ne me dit rien. On dirait bien qu’il nous faudrait le mode d’emploi."

"Dommage, merci quand même."

"Avec plaisir, Linette"

"Il t’appelle Linette ?" demanda Giro qui lisait derrière son épaule.

"Oui ! Forcément je lui ai donné un surnom alors il m’en a trouvé un aussi ! Ce n’est que justice !", dit Line en riant.

Giro retourna voir Zinéta qui était en pleine réflexion. Il jeta tout de même un regard inquiet à Line. Elle se pencha vers Balicurex.

"Il a pas l’air content", souffla Line.

"C’est parfait, non ?"

"… Oui, tu as raison."

 

Ce soir-là, ils se mirent à l’abri des racines de l’arbre et commencèrent les tours de garde. Les ruines du ranch ne semblaient pas habitées par les Stalfos, ce qui était un véritable réconfort ! Anope s’amusait à caracoler dans les anciens prés d’élevage aux clôtures dégondées. Zinéta insista pour monter la première garde et ils la laissèrent faire. Line prit ensuite place près de leur abri, sous le ciel étoilé.

Tout était calme, elle discutait tranquillement avec Balicurex. Cela l’empêchait de s’endormir. Giro lui toucha l’épaule et elle sursauta.

"Chhht. Je me disais que vu que j’ai dormi quasiment pendant deux jours après notre combat avec le Shlud, peut-être que tu voudrais rattraper un peu de sommeil."

"Merci, c’est gentil, mais je ne suis pas encore fatiguée", répondit-elle.

Ils parlèrent des étoiles, Giro les connaissait bien. Et du livre, de ce qu’ils pouvaient bien en faire. Ils se demandèrent s’il ne fallait pas retourner au château d’Hyrule pour chercher dans la bibliothèque que la fée avait trouvée. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la route, il valait peut-être mieux retourner la voir directement. Et puis elle aurait peut-être une idée... Giro se rendit compte qu’ils n’avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de discuter comme ça, leurs caractères avaient tendance à faire des étincelles et ils se disputaient plus qu’ils ne parlaient. Finalement, peut-être n’avait-elle pas vraiment changé ? N’était-ce pas simplement qu’il ne la connaissait pas assez ?

Line alla se coucher peu après. Giro continua d’observer les étoiles en même temps que de monter la garde. Il grignota un petit bout d’insectes séchés qu’ils avaient récupérés chez Alin. C’était pas mal. Il avait mangé pire. Soudain, un bruissement le fit sursauter ! Il vit une ombre qui s’élevait derrière un buisson près de l’arbre. Ni une, ni deux, il bondit dessus, le sabre à la main ! Il s’abattit sur sa proie tel un puma et posa la lame contre le cou de son adversaire. C’était un humain apparemment. Il le retourna et s’arrêta net, son cœur manqua un battement.

"Line ? Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?!", s’exclama-t-il.

Line avait les yeux exorbités et ne répondait pas.

"Line ! Line !"

"Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?" dit la voix endormie de Zinéta qui faisait le tour de l’arbre.

"Line ! Répond !" cria-t-il en la secouant avec désespoir.

Zinéta regardait sans comprendre.

"Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? Et mais, c’est pas le livre qu’elle tient là ?"

Giro n’avait même pas remarqué mais elle tenait en effet le livre et la plume dans sa main. Il lui mit une baffe ! Line écarquilla les yeux.

"A…ouch ! Pourquoi tu m’as frappée ? J’ai raté mon tour de garde ou quoi ?"

"Mais de quoi tu parles ? C’est toi qui étais en mode ninja en train de te barrer avec le livre !"

"Le livre ? Quel livre ?"

"Ce livre !" hurla-t-il en lui prenant des mains.

"Hu ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?", questionna Line en se frottant les yeux. "Je me rappelle pas de l’avoir pris, j’étais juste en train de dormir."

"Peut-être que tu fais du somnambulisme, proposa Zinéta. Retournons nous coucher. Giro, tu gardes le livre ?"

"D’accord…"

Il se releva et aida Line à faire de même. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était sûr maintenant que c’était l’épée. Ça n’avait rien d’un hasard. Mais que faire ?

Ils repartirent vers la montagne, mais arrivés à distance de vue, ils se rendirent compte qu’il y avait beaucoup de trafic. De nombreuses carrioles passaient et les gardes étaient plus nombreux. Il leur faudrait attendre un peu avant de pouvoir rejoindre les tunnels. Ils espéraient que ce ne serait pas trop long. Ils firent partir Anope un peu plus loin pour ne pas être repérés.

La nuit se mit à tomber sans que rien ne change. Cependant, Giro était inquiet. Il prit Zinéta à part et lui demanda s’il était possible qu’ils surveillent le livre chacun la moitié de la nuit. Elle acquiesça, elle avait confiance en Line, mais elle pensait que c’était peut-être un maléfice des mages. Giro n’était pas de cet avis, mais il ne lui dit pas. Les tours de gardes se passèrent comme d’habitude et au matin, aucun incident n’était à déplorer.

"Je vais remplir les gourdes, j’ai vu un petit point d’eau là-bas", prévint Giro avant de s’éloigner.

Il venait de finir de les remplir et s’en retournait quand il entendit un cri ! Il lâcha tout et courut vers le campement. Quand il arriva, Zinéta se tenait d’un côté, un bâton brandi dans la direction de Line qui la regardait, avec étonnement semblait-il.

"Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?" s’exclama Giro en allant près de Zinéta.

"Regarde ! Le livre !" lui répondit-elle.

Elle le lui tendit. Il le prit et l’ouvrit. Toutes les pages étaient couvertes d’écriture ! Il mit un instant à les reconnaître, c’était son encyclopédie ! La couverture avait simplement était échangée avec celle de l’artefact. Line était en face d’eux, l’air d’un coup sérieux.

"Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C’est à toi de nous le dire, je crois", répliqua Giro.

"Je pense plutôt que c’est à elle de nous le dire", dit-elle en désignant Zinéta.

"Ce n’est pas elle qui a le livre !", cria Giro en avisant l’encyclopédie sur le sol derrière Line.

"Je ne le lui donnerai pas", se renfrogna Line. "Pas avant qu’elle m’ait expliqué ce qu’il se passe."

"Line… je crois que Balicurex n’est pas l’épée de légende, ni sa descendante", reprit Giro doucement.

"Quoi ?! Et pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle en serrant son bras armé contre elle-même.

"Tu as changé depuis que tu es avec. Je crois qu’il se sert de toi."

"Non ! Tu mens ! Li ne me ferait jamais ça ! C’est le seul qui me comprenne vraiment !" hurla-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

"Calme-toi, Line, je t’en prie. Il faut que tu t’en sépares…" dit-il en essayant de prendre une voix douce.

Line regarda son épée. Elle semblait lire ce qu’elle lui écrivait.

"Line ! Ne l’écoute pas, je t’en prie, écoute-moi !" reprit Giro, paniqué.

"Non ! C’est toi qui mens ! Tu veux le pouvoir pour toi tout seul ! Et elle, elle… Je ne sais pas mais j’ai l’impression que vous êtes de mèche ! Je ne peux pas te laisser le prendre !"

Line ramassa le livre et commença à s’éloigner.

"Line ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu le sais bien… Je t’en prie !" hurla Giro en s’avançant.

Mais Line secouait la tête en pleurant et continuait de partir. L’instant d’après Giro courait dans sa direction, l’air menaçant. Elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre le livre !

Elle se prépara à combattre. Giro frappa avec son sabre ! Elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir choquée. Il la combattait ! Il essayait de la blesser, peut-être même de la tuer ! Elle repoussa ses sentiments et para l’attaque tout en lui envoyant un coup de genou. Giro ne montra aucun signe de remord et s’élança à nouveau vers elle. Il était rapide ! Elle parait et essayait de le toucher mais aucun coup ne semblait porter. Lui-même réussissait à la toucher très légèrement, mais avec la protection de Balicurex, elle sentait à peine les coups. Il s’élança d’estoc, elle esquiva en sautant en arrière, mais il était déjà sur elle. Elle sentit une légère coupure sur son bras et répliqua comme elle put, mais il était déjà plus loin ! Il revenait à l’attaque et elle s’épuisait. Que faire ?! Elle voulait protéger le livre coûte que coûte ! Mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser trop ! Il n’y avait donc pas d’issue ?!

Elle augmenta la vitesse de ses attaques, préférant faire porter les coups de pied que les attaques de lames. Giro n’utilisait même pas le bouclier mais parait quand même. Il semblait un peu plus en difficulté, elle réussit à lui porter plusieurs coups tout en reculant. Soudain, elle eut le souffle coupé ! Giro avait réussi à la frapper en plein dans le ventre ! Elle s’écarta comme elle put, mais il lui balaya les jambes et elle tomba à terre. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre le livre sous elle et repoussa Giro comme elle put avec ses pieds et son épée. C’était trop tard… un instant après, il tenait son poignet droit avec une force surprenante. Elle avait mal ! Balicurex se déforma pour la protéger et Giro dut reculer. Il en profita tout de même pour envoyer un coup de pied dans sa main qui tenait l’épée. Se rendait-il compte qu’elle ne pourrait pas la lâcher, quoi qu’il arrive ? Il attrapa son autre bras et récupéra le livre ! Elle voulut se relever mais il lui flanqua un nouveau coup de pied dans le torse. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Il était là au-dessus d’elle, le regard dur et froid. Soudain un cri brisa le silence de la fin du combat. Giro se retourna vite mais elle eut temps de voir la peur dans ses yeux. Zinéta ! Il courut ! Line se releva et courut à sa suite. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Ils arrivèrent sur leur ancien campement. Zinéta était encerclée par des Stalfos et un humain avec une cape les accompagnait ! Un mage ! Zinéta serrait contre elle le faux livre.

"DONNE-LE-MOI", hurla le mage.

"Non ! Jamais !", répliqua-t-elle en tremblant, les lèvres bleues.

"DANS CE CAS, MEURS !"

Les lourdes claymores s’abattirent sur elle. Elle poussa un dernier cri alors que ses amis criaient avec elle.

 


	15. Quel chemin ?

Giro tomba à genoux. Il était arrivé trop tard ! Tout en lui hurlait de désespoir et les images de ses parents morts se mêlaient devant ses yeux ! Line s’avança et le dépassa sans le regarder. La rage la tenait. Elle allait les tuer, tous ! Elle s’élança !

Un rire sortit d’entre les claymores. Un rire féminin empreint de folie. Ça la stoppa net. Les claymores se soulevèrent et au milieu se tenait Zinéta, enfin… quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Sa peau était violacée, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges, une sorte de mèche bizarre sortait du dessus de sa tête et un rubis rouge y était accroché. Elle souriait, d’un sourire sadique.

Elle s’avança vers eux. Passa à côté de Line en lâchant un petit rire et s’agenouilla devant Giro.

"Merci pour ton aide", dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ramassa le livre et repartit vers les Stalfos. Elle tendit le livre au mage.

"Qu’est-ce que…", dit Giro dans un murmure.

"Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Emmenez-les ! Et faites attention à celle-là, il faut mieux lui attacher les bras !", commanda le mage.

Line se débattit, mais le sorcier menaça de tuer Giro qui ne réagissait toujours pas et elle se laissa faire. Ils lui bloquèrent les bras dans le dos avec une sorte de substance gélatineuse qui durcit une fois en place. Balicurex était furieux. Leurs ennemis les encadraient, les conduisant dans la direction du Mont du Péril, qui n’avait jamais si bien porté son nom.

Giro commençait à revenir à lui, mais il était totalement démoralisé, l’ombre de lui-même. Dans son esprit se mêlaient peur, colère et incompréhension. Zinéta profitait de chaque moment pour leur rappeler à quel point ils avaient été dupes de son petit jeu.

"Tout de même ! Les lèvres bleues, ça aurait dû vous mettre sur la piste ! Qui a les lèvres qui deviennent bleues d’un coup ! C’est pas humain ! Bon, d’accord, je vous ai dit que c’étaient les créatures maléfiques qui me faisaient cet effet ! C’était vrai, mais seulement parce que ma vraie nature commençait à se montrer à leur contact !" dit-elle en riant. "Même le coup des Stalfos ! J’ai fait semblant de prier alors qu’on avait juste besoin que vous trouviez l’artefact ! Et vous n’avez même pas vu le mage près du Ranch quand il a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur Line qui dormait ! Franchement, vous êtes de bien piètres héros !"

Elle regarda leur réaction du coin de l’œil avec un sourire satisfait.

"Ahlala, en plus ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez encore une chance de faire quoi que ce soit avec ce livre ! Moi qui pensais que ce serait une arme trop cool, et c’est un truc pourri ! On va juste le détruire… Après tout il vous faudrait la troisième élue pour ça et la pauvre petite Zinéta est morte grâce au médaillon qu’on avait placé dans son berceau. On l’a enterrée près d’un puits et j’ai pris sa place ! Moi ! Un monstre ! Un croisement d’un démon avec du sang de Like-Like ! ! Si c’est pas la classe ! Tout le monde n’y a vu que du feu ! Même son propre père ! Ahahaha !"

"Tais-toi Zinéta ! Tu parles trop", lui dit le mage.

"… Oui, maître", reprit-elle.

Elle était déçue, elle s’amusait bien à les torturer ! Elle s’approcha de Giro qui eut un mouvement de recul. Pfff, c’était pas drôle, elle aurait bien aimé jouer encore un peu avec lui ! Elle alla du côté de Line. Cette dernière la regarda avec dédain. Cela énerva au plus haut point Zinéta. Pour qui elle se prenait cette fille, toujours à faire l’héroïne ! Zinéta sourit et lui fit un croche-pied. Avec ses bras bloqués dans le dos, Line ne put rien faire et s’écrasa par terre. Giro voulut l’aider mais un garde Stalfos le poussa puis attrapa Line violemment par le bras et la remit sur ses pieds. Balicurex ne put s’empêcher d’agir en se pliant pour donner un coup sur la main du Stalfos. Le garde s’écarta et donna un grand coup de poing dans le visage de Line. Elle cracha un peu de sang mais redressa la tête et continua de marcher.

 

A la fin de la journée, après une marche épuisante physiquement et moralement, ils étaient arrivés dans les mines. Ce qu’on leur avait reporté n’était en rien comparable à la réalité du lieu. Des centaines de gens avançaient courbés, sous les coups de fouet et les brimades de gardes, certains humains et d’autres monstres. Ils virent des enfants, des vieillards portant des pioches et des lourds seaux de pierre ou d’eau. La mine descendait dans un gouffre rond. La route descendait le long du bord en tournant. En haut, des cages et des cages où les esclaves étaient stockés pendant les relèves. En bas, la lave rougeoyante et une épaisse fumée bleue qui semblait venir d’en dessous, sûrement de la source de magie. Au-dessus de tout ça, le perchoir… Une sorte de promontoire rocheux surplombé d’une bâtisse biscornue. Deux mages s’y tenaient et regardaient les nouveaux arrivants avec attention. Line leur adressa un sourire plein de mépris, cela lui valut un coup de plus. Balicurex se tint tranquille cette fois.

Les jours suivants furent épuisants. Les mages semblaient discuter de leur sort, car à part être traités comme les esclaves, il ne leur était rien arrivé de fâcheux. Line s’était retrouvée avec l’équipe de nuit alors que Giro était avec celle du jour. Ils ne se voyaient que de loin mais ils ne manquaient jamais de s’échanger des sourires. Avec ses mains attachées, ils avaient décidé de la mettre à la traction des chariots de débris. Comme un cheval de trait, elle avait un collier qui lui prenait les épaules et des harnais y étaient accrochés. Elle tirait sans relâche les lourdes charges. Elle était souvent frappée parce qu’ils considéraient qu’elle n’allait pas assez vite, mais elle préférait ça que d’avoir l’impression d’aider les mages dans leur projet !

Giro avait aussi son lot de coups. Il passait son temps à venir en aide aux autres esclaves et sa force et son art du combat lui permettait d’affronter plusieurs gardes sans être inquiété. Ces derniers, honteux, n’osaient pas en parler à leurs supérieurs. Ils savaient qu’ils seraient eux-mêmes punis si on savait qu’ils avaient échoué. Les prouesses de Giro lui avaient valu une certaine renommée, mais cela lui pesait aussi car les esclaves avaient tendance à provoquer des rixes avec les gardes et à le laisser se débrouiller après. Chaque soir, il était épuisé et couvert de bleus… Il se demandait si tout cela en valait bien la peine par moment. Mais il ressentait un besoin de se racheter. Tout ce temps, il s’était fourvoyé, croyant Zinéta, au dépriment de Line. Et pourquoi ? Était-ce vraiment à cause de sentiments naissants ? Ou avait-il ressenti une attirance pour la puissance cachée en elle ?

À peine quelques heures après leur arrivée aux mines, leur séparation pesait déjà sur Line et Giro. Ils ressentaient le besoin d’être ensemble pour passer cette épreuve. Même entourés des autres esclaves, ils se sentaient seuls, comme si tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu les avait isolés. Ils avaient l’impression d’être incompris. La trahison pesait si lourdement sur eux, le désespoir aussi et en même temps, un fol esprit de rébellion maintenant qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à perdre ! Mais seuls, ils revenaient toujours au même point… Les idées noires les assaillaient et il leur manquait cet étrange sentiment d’appartenance, d’être là où ils devaient être qu’ils avaient lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être était-ce là aussi un pouvoir de la Triforce ? La Triforce brisée, la Triforce trahie. Ils ne l’avaient jamais eue, et comment pourraient-ils l’avoir désormais ?

Line tenta de communiquer avec Balicurex, mais elle ne pouvait pas lire les réponses dans son dos et les autres esclaves n’aimaient pas tout ce qui ressemblait à la magie. Elle pouvait les comprendre. Leurs corps portaient les marques de ce que les mages leur avaient fait. Et plus encore, beaucoup parlaient de la malédiction des tréfonds. Au bout d’un moment, ceux qui descendaient au plus bas dans la mine revenaient changés, affectés par la magie. Comment aurait-elle pu démentir l’effet de Balicurex alors que son corps même portait les traces de sa magie ? Etait-elle aussi répugnante que cela ? Elle ne s’était pas vue depuis sa transformation, mais les regards terrifiés de certains esclaves et même de certains gardes en disaient long. Elle se rappela du regard écœuré de Giro lorsqu’il l’avait vue transformée… Etait-elle devenue un monstre ? Nulle légende du héros ne parlait d’une telle transformation, peut-être simplement que quelque chose n’allait pas chez elle, toute cette tristesse, cette jalousie, cette colère, était-ce bien là les sentiments des héros ?

 

Le soir du cinquième jour, Giro allait rentrer dans sa cellule lorsqu’un garde le prit par le bras et le mit à l’écart. Il le traîna jusqu’à une cellule d’apparence vide et l’y fit entrer. À l’intérieur, dans un coin sombre, se tenait Zinéta.

"Salut", dit-elle.

"…"

"Je voulais te voir tu sais. Je n’ai pas le droit, mais je voulais quand même", dit-elle en s’approchant doucement.

"…"

"Tu sais, si tu fais ce qu’ils te disent, tu pourrais devenir leur ami", reprit-elle après une hésitation.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Parce que j’essaie de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Dans la vie ce n’est pas le bien qui l’emporte ! Tu as bien vu toutes les légendes des Héros ! S’il suffisait d’un héros pour sauver le monde, pourquoi il y en aurait eu autant à travers notre histoire ? La vérité c’est que le mal revient toujours ! A quoi servent tous ces sacrifices !?... Le héros, à la fin de l’histoire, il finit toujours seul, sans famille, sans racines, c’est ça que tu veux pour ton avenir ?"

"…"

"Si tu nous rejoins… On pourra être ensemble. Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’avais pas de sentiments pour moi, ni moi pour toi. Et puis on se ressemble tellement…"

Giro fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je le vois bien dans tes yeux, tu as tué plus d’hommes que tu n’en avais besoin, tu es un monstre tout autant que moi !" s’exclama-t-elle en colère.

Elle lui tourna le dos un instant, puis, son calme retrouvé, revint vers lui.

"Je t’en prie… Rejoins-nous… Nous allons construire un monde dans lequel hommes et monstres pourront vivre ensemble. Rejoins-moi… On pourra être heureux. On aura le pouvoir, on sera à l’abri du malheur."

"Et les autres ?"

"Les autres ?"

"Nos amis, qu’est-ce que tu en fais ?" demanda-t-il sombrement.

"Tu les oublieras, avec le temps. Je te le promets."

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il rougit légèrement.

"Je, je vais y réfléchir…"

Le matin du septième jour, alors que la relève allait avoir lieu, un garde attrapa Giro et l’emmena vers le promontoire. Il vit qu’un autre garde arrivait avec Line. Il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, mais au moins, c’était une nouvelle… Il évalua leur situation. Seulement deux gardes ? Les mages étaient bien sûrs d’eux… ou alors ils avaient peur que leur autorité soit remise en question et donc ne montraient aucune faiblesse extérieure.

…Dans la petite bâtisse, il y a avait au moins vingt gardes Stalfos… Ils avaient donc peur. Il remarqua le livre dans un coin, bien protégé par les gardes. Il regarda Line et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait l’air crevée. En même temps, elle avait travaillé toute la nuit, c’était censé être sa période de repos...

L’un des mages s’avança vers eux. Ce n’était pas celui qui les avait capturés mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de similaire. Il souriait de toutes ses dents avec jovialité.

"Bien, jeunes gens ! Nous vous avons amenés ici pour vous proposer un marché ! Voyez-vous, vous êtes particulièrement efficaces pour les travaux de mines. Votre force et votre ardeur sont impressionnantes même si nous avons remarqué que vous y mettez beaucoup de mauvaise volonté", dit-il en adressant un clin d’œil à Line.

Elle se contenta d’hausser un sourcil. Il parut insatisfait.

"Nous aurions bien besoin de gens comme vous pour faire avancer nos projets. Si vous acceptez, vous serez considérés comme nos partenaires et un grand pouvoir vous sera transmis lorsque nous aurons mis à jour la source de magie. Après tout, elle nous permettra de refaire le monde tel que nous le souhaitons ! Un monde où chacun œuvre pour le même but et à une place qui lui est propre ! Tel un grand orchestre, dans une harmonie précieuse ! Un monde dont nous, et je vous compte dans ce "nous", seront les chefs d’orchestres. Imaginez ! Plus de conflits, plus de guerres ! Juste le Grand Projet, le chemin vers un monde d’équité où hommes et démons pourront vivre ensemble ! Un monde tel qu’il était à l’origine, dans les temps anciens où les Invoqués marchaient sur le monde ! Regardez cette mine ! Regardez la magnificence de ce système ! Chacun son rôle, chacun sa place pour que le but soit atteint. Quelle harmonie ! N’est-ce pas magnifique ?! "

Un sourire extatique déformait son visage. Il s’approcha de Giro.

"Si vous acceptez, vous serez avec nous à œuvrer pour un monde de paix et de droiture ! … … … Par contre, si vous refusez… et bien que la perte de tels éléments me chagrine,… vous mourrez…"

"D’accord", répondit Line.

Le mage parut surpris.

"Vraiment, vous êtes d’accord ?" dit-il un peu balbutiant.

"Bien sûr, le choix me semble simple !" répondit-elle.

Giro la regarda sans rien montrer de ses sentiments. Il savait bien que d’eux deux, c’était lui qui était censé être le plus prompt à accepter ce type de propositions. En effet la Force était souvent considérée comme ayant deux facettes : la réalisation des objectifs les plus ardus et l’ambition. Il se demandait à quoi elle jouait exactement.

"Mais je n’accepte que si Giro aussi", reprit elle avec sérieux.

"J’accepte aussi", dit-il.

"Eh bien parfait alors !" s’écria le mage apparemment totalement désarçonné mais satisfait.

"Pouvez-vous me détacher maintenant ?" demanda Line.

Le mage la regarda et frémit. A vrai dire, il n’avait jamais pensé qu’elle accepterait ! Il espérait pouvoir simplement corrompre le jeune homme. Il n’avait pas du tout envie de la détacher. Pas avec cette épée magique qui était liée à elle. L’épée de légende ! Sa magie n’était que peu connue et d’aucuns disaient qu’elle avait des pouvoirs immenses !

"Eh bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je… Oui, bien sûr… Mais avant, j’aimerais que vous acceptiez de prononcer un serment magique", dit-il tout penaud.

"Quel genre de serment ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Une promesse que vous ne nous ferez pas de mal, directement ou indirectement…"

"D’accord."

"V-Vraiment ? Eh bien parfait, hum, répétez après moi. Par ce serment, moi, votre nom."

"Par ce serment, moi, Line Soyogarde…"

"Je jure de ne faire de mal ni directement, ni indirectement, à aucun des trois mages devant moi présents en cet instant."

"Je jure de ne faire de mal ni directement, ni indirectement, à aucun des trois mages devant moi présents en cet instant."

Une lumière violette s’éleva autour du mage et de Line et l’espace d’un instant ils semblèrent liés. Le mage laissa échapper un soupir d’aise. Giro pendant ce temps, regardait la scène tranquillement. Il avait parfaitement confiance en Line. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu croire qu’elle pouvait tomber sous une influence néfaste quelle qu’elle soit. Certes elle n’était pas un modèle de droiture, mais elle était aussi la personne la plus têtue qu’il connaissait… avec lui-même.

Les trois mages discutèrent entre eux un instant, puis l’un d’eux fit un signe à un Stalfos, lui donna une étrange bouteille de liquide verdâtre et l’envoya vers Line. Le garde versa la potion sur la masse qui entravait les bras de la jeune fille. Avec un Pchhhhhht satisfaisant, elle se dissolut.

"Ah, ça fait du bien ! Merci !" dit-elle joyeuse.

Elle secoua ses bras endoloris par le poids qui les liaient et les étira.

"Giro ?" reprit-elle en se tournant tout sourire vers lui.

"Oui ?" s’enquit-il.

"On se met au travail ?"

"Avec plaisir !" s’exclama-t-il en souriant.

"Li ! Vas-y !"

Les mages ouvrirent des yeux effrayés alors qu’une forme lumineuse se découpait de l’épée. Un homme se dessina devant eux.

"Moi, je n’ai rien promis", dit-il.

Et il se jeta sur eux ! Pendant ce temps, Giro avait éliminé le Stalfos devant Line et il se dirigeait vers les mages alors qu’elle s’occupait des autres gardes. L’un des mages reprit contenance et lança un sort sur Li qui l’esquiva habilement avant de lui envoyer une salve de projectiles magiques.

Le combat faisait rage ! Les Stalfos tombaient mais les mages avaient une pléthore de sorts de protection et avaient l’habitude de combattre. Soudain, une flamme magique manqua sa cible, traversa la salle et explosa contre une vitre de la bâtisse ! La fenêtre vola en éclats ! Les esclaves levèrent la tête. Les gardes abandonnèrent leurs postes pour se précipiter vers le promontoire ! Les prisonniers attendirent un instant puis se mirent à courir vers les sorties en une foule joyeuse et solidaire, les jeunes supportant les vieux, les vieux sécurisant les passages et guidant les autres !

Dans la bâtisse, Giro évita de justesse un sort avant de frapper violemment un mage au visage ! Le coup porta, le mage sembla un instant surpris mais il répliqua un instant après avec un projectile magique. Malgré sa rapidité, Giro n’eut pas le temps de l’esquiver ! Il s’écroula par terre, le souffle court, devant les yeux du mage qui s’emplissait d’une joie morbide. Le sorcier chargea un autre sort.

"Li !" hurla Line.

Il s’interposa juste à temps pour le prendre de plein fouet ! Affaibli, il retourna dans la lame. Line se précipita près de Giro. Ils n’avaient aucune chance ! Ils esquivèrent la prochaine salve et tentèrent une sortie mais les gardes venaient d’arriver à la porte, ils étaient coincés !

"Vous n’auriez jamais dû nous défier !" s’exclama un mage en chargeant sa magie.

Un bruit derrière lui fit se retourner l’homme. Un instant, un éclair bleu sembla traverser la salle et le livre, pourtant bien gardé, disparut ! Giro, profitant de la diversion, attrapa alors Line et se lança par la fenêtre cassée ! Le sort et les insultes leurs passèrent au-dessus alors qu’ils tombaient vers la lave !

"Giro !" hurla Line.

Il lui sourit. Soudain, un choc les envoya valser depuis le côté et ils se retrouvèrent en tas l’un sur l’autre sur l’un des chemins de roches !

"Ouille ouille ouille ! Mais c’était quoi ça ?" demanda Line en se frottant la tête.

"Aucune idée", dit Giro.

Ils levèrent les yeux. Du rebord au-dessus, parvenait un hennissement.

Anope était là, et pas tout seul. La fée et Alin était avec lui. Ils galopaient dans leur direction. Alin avait un étrange objet métallique qui ressemblait à un gros tonneau sur son dos. Les gardes Stalfos commençaient à arriver derrière eux. Alin se tourna et enclencha le "tonneau" qui envoya un gros projectile vers les Stalfos, les renversant. C’était donc ça qui les avait sauvés ! Une méthode un peu bourrine mais efficace !

Ils montèrent sur Anope alors qu’il faisait demi-tour et s’élançait vers les Stalfos tout emmêlés. Au milieu des êtres squelettiques, une mèche noire avec un rubis rouge virevoltait. Le cœur de Giro se serra un peu en l’apercevant. Anope poursuivit sa course vers la sortie, frôlant les gardes. Des projectiles magiques fusèrent mais la fée fronça les sourcils et un vent violent fit tomber des pierres du plafond ! Alors qu’elles s’abattaient dans l’entrée, protégeant leur fuite, Giro aperçut le visage de Zinéta, furieux et lui fit un grand sourire. Bizarrement il se sentait libéré d’un gros poids ! Il n’aurait pas aimé l’affronter mais maintenant qu’il connaissait sa vraie nature et ses pensées, il ne la considérait plus comme son amie.

Ses pensées furent stoppées par Anope qui freinait des quatre fers pour s’arrêter devant un tunnel caché. Ils s’y s’engouffrèrent tous pour échapper aux gardes des tours de surveillance qui ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer. La porte en pierre se referma derrière eux en vibrant.

 

Line prit Alin dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer ! Elle était tellement contente de le retrouver ! Lui et la fée ! Soudain, elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Giro l’avait prise dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer à son tour. Ils rirent en cœur ! Ils s’en étaient sortis ! La fée guérit leurs blessures immédiatement. Elle était furieuse de voir les mauvais traitements qu’ils avaient subis.

"Faire ça à des enfants ! Ces hommes sont des barbares !" disait-elle en leur prodiguant les soins.

"Heureusement que nous vous surveillions ! Nous attendions juste une occasion de passer à l’action !" s’exclama Alin.

"J’attendais juste de pouvoir me libérer les bras personnellement ! Ah ce que ça fait du bien ! N’est-ce pas Li ?... Li ? Li ! Est-ce que ça va ? Li ? Liiiii ?! LIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Line regardait la lame sans savoir quoi faire, elle appelait Li encore et encore.

"Giro… Li… Il a été touché ! Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?!" dit-elle, suppliante.

"Je ne sais pas…" dit-il tout attristé.

"J’ai peut-être une idée !" s’exclama la fée. "Essaie de creuser le sol avec lui ! Il déteste ça !"

"D-D’accord, répondit Line sanglotante."

Elle se mit à creuser frénétiquement avec Balicurex. Mais rien ne se passait.

"Li, je t’en prie, réponds-moi… Je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu’un."

Giro se rappela ce que Zinéta avait dit. C’était Line qui avait le plus souffert lors de leur cristallisation et de leur réveil.

"Li, reviens, je t’en prie", dit-il.

" Je suis là, mais laissez-moi me reposer…", s’inscrivit en lettres mollassonnes.

"Oh Li ! Tu-tu es vivant !" hoqueta Line.

Giro eut juste le temps de la rattraper alors que la fatigue et les émotions l’emportaient dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle s’éveilla. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Mais quand elle réalisa qu’elle était allongée contre Giro, elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir et d’essayer de se redresser. Son agitation causa le réveil de son ami.

"Coucou. Ça va mieux ?" demanda-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

"Oui. Et toi, ça va ?"

"Bien mieux depuis que tu es réveillée. Tu m’as fait un peu peur en t’évanouissant comme ça… En fait sacrément peur. Je n’ai pas envie de te perdre…"

Il passa sa main sur le visage tâché de terre de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit rougir encore plus.

"Je… je voulais m’excuser", dit-elle un peu gênée.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"J’étais jalouse de toi et de Zinéta alors j’ai fait pas mal de trucs stupides."

"Des trucs stupides ? Comme quoi ?"

"Eh bien le coup de donner un surnom à Li… En fait c’était pour te rendre jaloux… C’est bête hein ?"

"Hahaha et c’est ça qui t’inquiète ? Faut pas être désolée pour si peu. Et puis, c’est moi qui devrais être désolé. J’étais aveuglé par cette proximité que je croyais avoir avec Zinéta. Mais j’ai fini par comprendre que c’était juste le choix de la facilité et la peur qui m’ont fait m’approcher d’elle et ainsi te rejeter.

"La facilité ? "

"... Tu vas me trouver vraiment nul mais quand on s'est retrouvés dans ce monde totalement transformé, sans repères… je voulais être seul… comme avant, comme pendant mes entraînements. Mais lorsqu'on est arrivés devant la plaine dévastée,  je me suis senti tellement perdu ! Je me suis senti petit et inutile... Et quand Zinéta s'est sentie mal et que je l'ai portée, ça m'a redonné courage, je me suis dit que je pouvais être utile. Toi, tu avais l'air aussi joyeuse et enthousiaste que d'habitude et je ne savais pas comment me positionner par rapport à toi."

"J’étais terrorisée…", murmura-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?" dit-il sincèrement étonné.

"Bien sûr ! Mais l'homme en blanc m'avait dit "Si tu n'as jamais peur, comment pourrais-tu être courageuse". Alors je me suis dit que si quelqu'un devait être courageux c'était bien moi !"

"Tu devrais apprendre à déléguer un peu...", dit-il avec son ton sérieux.

"Oui... toi aussi d'ailleurs", dit-elle en souriant

Il frôla la peau rouge du bras de Line et elle trembla légèrement à son contact.

"Oui... J'aurais dû te faire plus confiance", finit-il par dire.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

"Quand on était dans la mine, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais complètement obnubilé par cette petite sphère sécurisée dans laquelle j'avais l'impression d'être tranquille. Mais je n'aurais pas dû chercher la tranquillité, j'aurais dû chercher plus que ça... L'aventure ? La passion ? L’a-... L'amour ? Si j'avais fait plus attention, j’aurais sûrement remarqué que tu avais des sentiments pour moi… Et que…"

"Tu veux dire que t’avais pas vu !" s’exclama-t-elle avant de rigoler.

"Hé ! C’est pas sympa de se moquer ! C’est pas comme si j’avais beaucoup de facilité avec les sentiments d’une manière générale !" se plaignit-il, pris au dépourvu.

Line s’avança d’un coup vers lui et l’embrassa. Giro était tout désarçonné.

"Euh… je-je... mais, tu… tu m’as…"

Elle l’embrassa à nouveau. C’était déjà assez gênant comme ça, alors si en plus elle devait l’écouter bafouiller, ils n’allaient pas s’en sortir. Cette fois, il répondit à son baiser. Elle se relaxa. Enfin, elle pouvait sentir ses bras l'enlacer, elle avait tant rêvé de cet instant !

Giro se mit à rigoler.

"Quoi ? J’embrasse si mal ?" dit-elle piquée au vif.

"Non, c’est juste tes cheveux qui me chatouillent !"

"Mes cheveux ? Mais ils sont attachés."

Ils regardèrent pour voir des moustaches bleues et au bout une sorte de rongeur gros comme un chat qui les reniflait. Il était tout bleu lui aussi. Ils s’écartèrent rapidement.

"C’est quoi cet animal ?" demanda Giro.

"C’est un Pakola", répondit Alin qui venait de passer le coude du tunnel dans lequel ils s’étaient installés.

"C’est ce gentil petit animal qui a inspiré le père d’Alin pour l’invention des Missiles Teigneux. Ils sont super intelligents et ils comprennent si on leur dit d’aller quelque part ou de rapporter quelque chose", reprit la fée.

"D’ailleurs ça nous a bien servi !" s’exclama Alin en sortant un bout de toile de sa poche.

Il l’ouvrit et laissa apparaître le livre ! Soudain, ce dernier se mit à luire. Alin le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Line et Giro se levèrent et s’approchèrent. Sur le dos de leurs mains, une lumière commençait à apparaître et sur celle d’Alin aussi ! Peu à peu, trois triangles se dessinèrent…

"Alin, tu es…", commença Line

"…l’élu", finit Giro.

"L’élu ?"

"Oui, ça veut dire que tu es le nouveau porteur de la Triforce de la Sagesse !" répondit la fée

"Ooooh ! C’est chouette ! J’espère que je ferai du bon travail alors", dit-il gentiment.

Il se demandait s’il y avait une parole de circonstance à dire du genre "je jure solennellement de protéger la Triforce de la Sagesse tant que ma vie durera" mais personne ne semblait attendre quoi que ce soit.

"Tu fais déjà du bon travail ! On va enfin pouvoir utiliser le livre ! Ouvre-le !" s’exclama Line.

Alin obtempéra. Sur la première page, un texte apparut.

"Aux Héros de la Triforce.

Je m’appelle Daphnes Nohansen d’Hyrule et je suis le roi d’un Hyrule lointain de votre temps, dans un futur qui est ravagé par le mal. Tout cela est dû à ce qui se passe à votre époque et à ma propre ambition démesurée. Le Grand Conseil ne le sait pas encore mais la source de magie du Mont du Péril est à nulle autre pareille. Sa puissance est destructrice ! Ils ne pourront jamais la contrôler et elle pervertira peu à peu tout ce qui l’entoure. La terre deviendra noire et rêche, les herbes rouges et friables, des monstres de plus en plus puissants, venant d’autres dimensions plus sombres apparaîtront sur la terre.

Pensant avoir la puissance et la connaissance nécessaires, j’ai cru que je pouvais contrer seul ce mal grandissant, mais je n’ai fait que le renforcer ! J’ai éveillé des puissances telles, que le chaos s’est emparé du monde, et la folie des hommes… L’équilibre est brisé. Conscient de ma propre folie, j’ai passé ces dernières années à chercher une relique légendaire : la porte du temps. Les mois passaient, l’espoir s’amenuisait quand enfin, je l’ai trouvée ! Grâce à elle, je suis retourné dans le passé. Des documents parlaient d’un jour maudit où un conseiller royal peu scrupuleux avait fait tomber le château d’Hyrule dans la désolation, c’était également le dernier emplacement connu de l’épée sacrée.

Les dates étaient précises et je m’y rendais. Je trouvai l’épée, une simple dague finalement et plaçai les protections nécessaires à sa sauvegarde. Je fus cependant surpris par un jeune homme, l’un des scribes de la Tour du savoir. Avant de disparaître, il me promit de faire de son mieux pour aider les générations futures, lui aussi. Je ne vois pas ce qu’un si petit homme aurait pu faire mais sa dévotion m’a rassuré quant à l’avenir des hommes. Si une telle bonté existait dans le cœur des hommes, alors rien n’était perdu.

Je suis remonté encore plus loin dans le passé. J’ai rencontré le futur roi, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. Je n’ai pas osé lui dire qui j’étais… J’avais tellement honte de ce que j’étais devenu, mon apparence-même ne reflétait pas l’honneur de la famille royale…

Je savais que durant des siècles les quatre grands peuples d’Hyrule s’étaient peu à peu éloignés, après que les Kokiris se furent exilés pour échapper à la folie des hommes. Hyliens, Gorons, Zoras, Gérudos… Les réunir autour d’un but commun me semblait essentiel à ma quête et le livre n’aurait la puissance nécessaire pour reconstruire le monde que s’il combinait les envies de chacun des peuples. Trois artefacts, trois héros, trois déesses. Le chiffre trois me semblait la base de toute cette magie. Seule la combinaison des trois merveilles produites par les trois peuples et manier par un homme empreint d’un pouvoir sage pourrait faire tomber l’arbre et révéler le secret que j’y dissimulais quelques années plus tard, par un dernier saut dans le temps.

Après cela, je suis rentré… Ce voyage me pèse énormément... Les années que j’ai traversées semblent m’envahir jusqu’au plus profond de moi. J’espère que ce message vous parviendra, car je ne serai plus.

Héros de la Triforce : Courage Sagesse et Force. Si vous écrivez dans ce livre alors que vous êtes tous trois réunis, ce que vous écrirez se réalisera, comme le fameux vœu fait à la Triforce d’or dans les temps anciens ! Je vous en prie… sauvez-nous !"

"Ce pouvoir est totalement démesuré…", ne put s’empêcher de dire Giro

"Oui… Il faudra l’utiliser avec Sagesse", répondit Alin.

"Oh ! J’ai une idée ! On pourrait écrire un truc genre, on s’endort et quand on se réveillera demain, Hyrule sera restaurée avec sa plaine verdoyante, son ranch et tout et tout !" s’exclama Line.

"Cela me semble un peu compliqué de décrire un tout nouveau Hyrule joyeux, non ?" demanda Giro.

"Et puis le passé est important, on y puise de la force. Qu’adviendra-t-il de tous les gens qui sont aujourd’hui sur Hyrule ?" demanda Alin.

"Ah oui, ce n’est peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement", dit Line en souriant.

"Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas simplement détruire le livre ?" proposa Giro.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être que si l’homme du futur savait comment le fabriquer c’est qu’il l’avait à son époque", expliqua la fée. "Si ça se trouve si on le détruit, on fait disparaître aussi son futur et son passé…"

"Ah oui, on ne sait jamais !" dit Giro.

"Peut-être qu’on pourrait écrire que les pouvoirs maléfiques des mages sont détruits par la source de magie du mont et que cette dernière, rassasiée, retourne en sommeil ?" demanda Alin.

"Ça serait un bon début, mais il faudrait aussi dire que le livre a disparu de cette époque, non ? Pour éviter que quelqu’un s’en empare ?" proposa Giro.

"Et… hum… est-ce qu’on pourrait aussi mettre que Balicurez et moi, on a réussi à se séparer sans encombres ?" demanda timidement Line.

"Es-tu sûre ?" s’inquiéta Giro.

Li apparut soudainement près d’eux.

"Oui… nous en avions déjà beaucoup discuté. On ne savait pas comment faire mais on était d’accord que le lien amical qui nous unit est fort et que nous n’avons pas besoin de ce lien physique", répondit-il. "Et puis elle a des amis sur qui compter !"

"Oui, tu peux compter sur moi !" répondit le jeune homme.

"Et sur moi !" dit Alin

"Et moi aussi !" ajouta la fée.

Li prit la tête de Line dans ses mains.

"Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais ressortir une fois qu’on sera séparés. Tu me donnais tant d’énergie !" lui dit-il plein d’émotions.

"J’espère que tu pourras ! En tout cas nous pourrons toujours discuter, n’est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

"Oui, bien sûr", dit-il. "Je vais rester avec vous le temps que la magie fasse effet."

Line le serra dans ses bras et versa des larmes en sachant qu’elle ne le verrait certainement plus ainsi et que c’était un sacrifice pour lui aussi.

Alin attrapa la plume et se mit à écrire. "Les mages noirs qui habitaient dans le mont du Péril trouvèrent la source de magie qu’ils souhaitaient mais cette dernière se révéla plus forte qu’eux. Elle aspira en elle leur magie, les condamnant à des vies sans sortilèges. La force de l’aspiration causa un éboulement qui enfouit à nouveau cette source sans faire aucun blessé. Plus loin, dans les tunnels sous le mont, Line sentit Balicurex s’écarter doucement d’elle. Li resta cependant en dehors de…"

Cette phrase n’arrivait pas à s’écrire. Li mit une main sur l’épaule d’Alin.

"C’est gentil de vouloir faire ça pour moi, mais je suis une magie des dieux, je ne suis pas influençable par cet artefact", dit-il doucement.

Alin réprima les larmes qui lui venaient et continua d’écrire.

"Line et Balicurex étaient à présents désunis même si leur amitié restait forte."

Line vit le rouge se rétracter de sa peau et alors que Balicurex tombait de sa main, Li disparut dans un dernier sourire. Elle se sentit épuisée mais dans son cœur, le vide remplit par Li lors de leur union était toujours complet. Jamais leur lien ne mourrait.

"Le livre et la plume, ayant terminé leur office, partirent de cette époque pour reparaître quand on aurait besoin d’eux."

Sous les doigts d’Alin, le papier et le bois s’évanouirent.

 

Ils restèrent tous immobiles et silencieux un long moment. C’est Line qui reprit la parole.

"Bon alors, et maintenant, il est temps pour nous d’aider tous ces gens à reconstruire, n’est-ce pas ?!" s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils lui sourirent sans répondre. Elle rigola.

"N’est-ce pas ? Alin, Giro, la fée, Li ?" dit-elle encore.

"Oui !" dit Alin.

"Bien sûr !" dit la fée.

"Compte sur moi !" reprit Giro.

"C’est parti !" s’inscrivit sur Li.

 


End file.
